Open Your Eyes
by farfadette12
Summary: A veces es difícil aceptar sus sentimientos...aunque en realidad, solo hace falta abrir los ojos...
1. Prologo

Open Your Eyes

Prologo

Junio 2012

-Vamos rubia…quiero ir a esa fiesta! Es la última! Después nos separamos todos! Se acabo el instituto!

Sian resoplo, no parecía muy motivada.

S: No se Ryan

Ry: Porfi…porfi…estará Mia… - El chico ponía caras graciosas intentando hacer pucheros

S: No me mires así! Porque no vas solo?

Ry: No seas aburrida! Eres mi mejor amiga, podrías ayudarme un poco! – Se quejo – Sabes que me gusta mucho!

Sian suspiro sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, el chico estaba realmente hasta las trancas de esa chica.

S: Bueno…está bien! Pero si es un coñazo, yo me largo…

Ry: Siiiiii – Grito dando pequeños saltos para luego abrazar a la rubia – Ya veras, lo pasaremos genial!

S: Si tu lo dices… - Espeto poco convencida

Dejadme explicaros un poco la situación, Sian y Ryan son amigos desde pequeños, prácticamente se criaron juntos, los dos chicos están a punto de graduarse, se termino para ellos el instituto, aunque ahora mismo no saben aun que será de ellos.

La rubia y su amigo no son muy populares, todos piensan que son unos nerd, frikis, geek o como queráis llamarlos, digamos que se pasan el día hablando de series, videos juegos, música, comics…sin hablar de su manera de vestir, Sian es rebelde, vaqueros anchos o rotos, camisetas con todo tipo de nombres de grupos, converses…y Ryan….bueno, Ryan es igual pero en versión masculina.

S: Al menos dime que habrá alcohol…

Ry: No lo sé…pero no te preocupes, voy preparado! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa abriendo su mochila repleta de botellas

S: Eres el mejor! – Sonrió – Me siento como en uno de esos capítulos de Skins cuando se cuelan en las fiestas y destrozan todo!

Ry: No vamos a colarnos y no vamos a destrozar nada!

Sian lanzo una mirada asesina al chico.

S: No me quites la ilusión! – Se quejo

Ry: Perdone usted señorita "destroza fiesta" no volverá a ocurrir – Dijo divertido

S: Muy gracioso…camina más rápido que al final ni llegamos!

Ry: Rubia…en las fiestas no hay hora!

S: Mira…si me vas a contradecir en todo doy media vuelta y te las arreglas tu solito! – Estaba un tantito de los nervios

Ry: Dios…ya me callo! Vaya humor!

S: Idiota! – Murmuro caminando más rápido

Y así, en silencio…pasaron los siguientes minutos que les separaba de aquella fiesta, una fiesta organizada en casa de una de las chicas más populares del instituto: Sophie Webster.

…

Ry: Llegamos! – Dijo emocionado – Espero que Mia ya esté aquí!

S: Que conste que solo vengo por ti! No me apetece nada verles las caras a esos idiotas que siempre se ríen de nosotros!

Ryan pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Ry: Lo sé rubia! Eres la mejor amiga del mundo! – Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se separo para entrar en aquella casa. Sian suspiro, no le gustaba para nada la idea, aquella personas o al menos la mayoridad, se la pasaban molestándola…pero su amigo se lo había pedido, no podía dejarlo plantado. Lanzo un gran suspiro, tomo aire y empezó a caminar hacía la entrada.

S: Allá vamos…

En su interior, la música vibraba por toda la casa, era música de radio, canciones modernas que todos amaban…todos menos ella. Sian era más de sonidos Indie o Rock de los 60'-70'.

Medio instituto estaba allí, todos charlando entre ellos, riendo o bailando como si fueran una gran familia, una familia de la cual ella no formaba parte! Hasta Ryan estaba entretenido hablando con Mia, está última era diferente al resto de los estudiantes, era atenta, se preocupaba por los demás, no discriminaba a nadie, siempre estaba sonriente…definitivamente el chico tenía buen gusto.

La rubia lanzo una mirada hacia la barra improvisada y se alegro de ver botellas de alcohol, borracha el calvario pasaría más rápido!

Mientras que se servía una copa, llenando su vaso más de la cuenta, alguien apareció a su lado, haciendo lo mismo. Sian no miro a esa persona, solo observaba de reojo sus manos preparando aquel cóctel extraño que mezclaba diferentes bebidas.

-Quieres probar? – Pregunto esa persona percatándose de las miradas que le lanzaba la rubia

S: No gracias…ya estoy servida! – Dijo levantando su copa y mirando por fin a esa persona – Bonita fiesta Webster!

So: Gracias…aunque estoy segura que a ti no te gusta nada…me equivoco?

Sian sonrió, aquella chica era una de las más populares del instituto y muchas veces había participado en las burlas dónde casi siempre ella era protagonista, pero cada vez que estaban solo las dos, Sophie mostraba una personalidad diferente, era divertida, amable, con sonrisas sinceras…y aquello a Sian le fascinaba.

S: No…no te equivocas! – Sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo, Sophie estaba hermosa, como siempre, vestía unos vaqueros ajustados, un medio jersey blanco con algunos colores y tenía el cabello ondulado.

So: Pero aun así has venido! – Replico pasando por alto aquellas miradas indiscretas

S: Ya conoces a Ryan…cuando te pide algo es imposible decirle que no…

Sophie lanzo una mirada hacía el sofá dónde el chico se encontraba riendo con Mia.

So: Al menos uno de los dos es sociable – Dijo volviendo su mirada hacía la rubia.

S: Estoy hablando contigo…tan anti-social no creo ser!

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre se lanzaban indirectas, seguramente si fuera cualquier otra persona, Sian se enfadaría, pero con Sophie no…tenía una manera especial de decir las cosas, no le molestaba para nada.

S: Cierto! – Bajo la mirada esbozando media sonrisa – Bueno…que te diviertas… - Lanzo una última mirada hacía la rubia – Me alegro que hayas venido… - Dicho eso última, la morena desapareció rápidamente dejando a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

S: Yo también me alegro… - Bebió un sorbo de su copa mientras observaba como la morena se alejaba.

* * *

Las horas iban pasando, las botellas disminuyendo y el alcohol ya corría bastante rápido por algunas venas. Ryan había conseguido su propósito y ahora mismo se encontraba intercambiando lindos besos con Mia.

La rubia en cambio, empezaba a aburrirse seriamente, no paraba de beber sin establecer contacto con nadie…solo algunos idiotas se habían acercado a ella, pero solo para soltar alguna que otra broma estúpida.

Pensó un instante en marcharse, total…su amigo estaba más que bien acompañado, decidió tomarse una última copa y regresar a su casa, pero de repente sus planes se vieron abortados…Sophie se encontraba cerca del equipo de música y acababa de cambiar de canción, una canción que nada tenía que ver con todas aquellas melodías insoportables que llevaba toda la noche escuchando…no…la morena acaba de poner "Accros the Universe" pero no la versión Beatles, si no la versión interpretada por Rufus Wainwright. Sian levanto la mirada intentando cruzarse con la de la chica, pero no…Sophie había desaparecido.

Ryan dejo de besar a Mia, extrañado por el cambió de generó, era una de las canciones favoritas de la rubia…por un momento pensó que ella misma había cambiado la música, pero al verla igual de sorprendida que él se deshizo enseguida de esa idea.

Sian busco a la morena, pero no conseguía verla…todo era muy raro, porque había puesto esa canción? Y dónde se había metido ahora? Le estaba mandando una de sus indirectas? No entendía nada…sin más, dejo su copa sobre la barra y camino decidida hacía las escaleras, subiéndolas lentamente, al llegar al pasillo pudo percibir cuatro puertas, una de ellas tenía que ser la habitación de Sophie, aunque tampoco estaba segura de que estaría allí, tal vez se había ido al baño o estaba con alguno de sus amigos.

Avanzo a través de aquel oscuro pasillo, intentando escuchar algún ruido, aunque era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta el volumen de la música…

Cuando se dispuso a abrir la primera puerta, una voz tras ella la paralizo en su intento.

So: Te gusta la canción? – Pregunto con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo se pudo sentir debido a la oscuridad del pasillo.

Sian ni si quiera se dio la vuelta, reconocía esa voz y otra sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

S: Es una de mis favoritas…me alegro escuchar algo bueno en esta fiesta…

So: Seguramente prefieres la versión más antigua…pero mi hermana no escucha demasiado a los Beatles… - Dio un paso hacia adelante parándose justo tras la espalda de la rubia que empezaba a ponerse algo nerviosa – Pensabas marcharte, cierto?

Sian se giro totalmente, quedando frente a frente con la morena, aunque no conseguía verla bien.

S: La verdad es que sí…no te lo tomes a mal…pero está fiesta es algo… - Hizo una pequeña pausa – Aburrida…

Otra sonrisa por parte de la morena que no pudo ser percibida por Sian.

So: Entonces porque sigues aquí? – Pregunto divertida

S: No sé…dímelo tú… - Dio un paso más, acercándose peligrosamente a Sophie.

Sophie noto la cercanía de la rubia y no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

So: Será mejor que bajemos…soy la anfitriona, no puedo desaparecer así… - La morena se puso algo nerviosa, aunque fuese ella quien había comenzado aquel coqueteo casi inconsciente.

S: Sabes una cosa… - Se acerco otra vez – Me fascinas! – Susurro en su oído antes de marcharse y dejarla sola en el pasillo.

Sophie soltó un fuerte suspiro.

So: Tú sí que me fascinas! – Murmuro nerviosa –Maldita rubia…

Sian regreso al salón con una enorme sonrisa, se acerco a su amigo y atrapo su chaqueta.

S: Me voy!

Ry: Ya? – Se sorprendió

S: Estoy aburrida…ya cumplí con mi parte…te acompañe! – Se puso la chaqueta – Nos vemos mañana, Don Juan – Bromeo guiñándole un ojo al chico – Adiós Mia!

La chica sonrió a modo de despedida, la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pasando frente a las escaleras dónde Sophie bajaba poco a poco clavando su mirada en ella, Sian le guiño un ojo.

S: Nos vemos Webster…ha sido un placer… - Y sin más salió de la casa, dejando a la morena con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

So: Adiós rubia… - Susurro para ella misma mientras se acercaba a un chico bastante alto que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Amor…dónde te habías metido?

So: Estaba en el baño…que pasa, te aburres sin mí? – Pregunto divertida mientras se abrazaba al chico

-Para nada…ni si quiera note tu ausencia – Bromeo – Por favor…cambia de música, odio está canción!

So: Puedes quitarla…ya no tengo ganas de escucharla…

-Genial! – Dejo un beso en los labios de la morena y se alejo hacía el equipo de música

So: Brad! – Llamo al chico

B: Dime...

So: Ten cuidado con el disco...le...le tengo cariño...es de mi hermana...

B: Claro…no te preocupes!

Sophie sonrió, desviando su mirada hacía la puerta dónde minutos antes la rubia acababa de salir.

So: Nothing's gonna change my world… (Nada cambiará mi mundo) – Susurro perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que ahora mismo andaban bien lejos de su casa, de su fiesta y de su propia vida...

**NA: Hola de nuevo! Al final regrese antes de tiempo, tenía algunas ideas desde hace tiempo y decidí ponerlas por escrito…espero que os haya gustado el prologo, esta historia será una vez más diferente al anterior, aunque al mismo tiempo será en el mismo registro…habrá varios salto en el tiempo, espero que no os perdáis…también intentare poner música a cada capitulo, creando una BSO de la historia…Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de "Destinadas", esa historia fue especial para mí…por esa razón puede que haya alguna que otra sorpresas…pero no quiero adelantar nada! Hasta pronto! XD**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Conociéndolas

Capitulo 1

Conociéndolas

Junio 2012

Alguna vez os pasado de sentir que algo grande se os viene encima y que aunque intentáis evitarlo, al final siempre termina por alcanzarte…así se sentía Sophie, así se sintió durante un año entero, evitando todo tipo de sentimientos y emociones…intentando caminar sobre un sendero que nada tenía que ver con ella, pero obligada a hacerlo…por miedo, por cobardía…o simplemente porque era su destino o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

La familia de Sophie era muy conservadora, vivían según las reglas de la iglesia, esas reglas que tan poco sentido tienen, pero que como buen devoto intentas seguir al pie de la letra. Kevin y Sally, sus padres, siempre intentaban controlar su vida, como no pudieron hacerlo con su hermana mayor, Rosie…está última se marchó de casa recién cumplido sus 18, quería escapar de aquella prisión de reglas y lo consiguió…siempre fue la más rebelde de las dos, quedando embarazada con 16 años, su novio era un autentico vividor o hippie como solían llamarlo sus padres, ellos intentaron casarla para no crear una mancha negra en la familia, pero Rosie se negó y por esa razón decidió abandonar su casa junto a su hijo de 2 añitos y su novio, ahora mismo andaban por algún país extranjero viviendo el día a día.

Sophie se sintió muy sola desde que su hermana se marchó, tenía toda la atención de sus padres, siempre tras ella, siempre opinando o prohibiéndole cosas. Es una de las chicas más populares del instituto, tiene al novio perfecto de buena familia, sus notas son impecables, su plaza en Stamford está asegurada…pero como siempre sucede cuando todo parece perfecto, Sophie no es feliz.

Aquel malestar de la morena se debía a cierta rubia rebelde y algo extraña, que siempre estaba acompañada de su mejor amigo…eran dos marginados del instituto, todos solían burlarse de ellos…ella mismo participo en algunas de esas burlas, pero no porque lo sintiera, si no porque tenía que ser como los demás. Pero por más que intentara alejarse, siempre que se encontraban las dos solas en algún lugar, no podía evitar coquetea con ella, mostrarle su lado divertido y dulce…

Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió en su fiesta, Sophie sabía que aquella canción era una de las favoritas de Sian, en realidad sabía enormemente de cosas sobre aquella rubia…nadie se daba cuenta, pero Sophie pasaba sus horas observándola…a lo lejos, en silenció…sabía tantas cosas sobre ella, sabía que su libro favorito era "Él león, la bruja y el armario" de C. , que su comida favorita era la pizza de cuatro quesos, que adoraba la serie "The Walking Dead" o todo lo relacionado con Zombies, sabía que tenía adoración por los comics y más exactamente por el personaje de Superman, sabía que cada mañana se despertaba gracias a una llamada de su amigo Ryan porque aunque pusiera 4 alarmas en su móvil las iba apagando una a una sin despertar…si…puede parecer un tanto psicópata, pero convivir con alguien durante más de año te hace descubrir multitudes de cosas, aunque nunca hayas tenido real contacto con esa persona.

-Hija, que haces? – la voz de su madre saco a Sophie de su trance

So: Nada mama…estaba pensando… - Dijo incorporándose en su cama

-Pensando? Que tanto piensas tan temprano? – Pregunto curiosa entrando en la habitación – Hoy es domingo, los domingos no se trabaja… - La morena miro hacía su madre sin entender – Hija, no hagas trabajar tanto tu mente! Hoy es día de descansó! – Bromeo

So: Te recuerdo que papa está trabajando ahora mismo.

-Está en casa, en su despacho cierto…pero en casa, eso no cuenta! – Hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a su hija con las cejas fruncida – Que tal la fiesta anoche? A qué hora se marcharon todos? Se quedo Brad para ayudarte a limpiar?

Tantas preguntas de golpe estaban mareando a la morena.

So: Terminamos temprano, sobre las 2…y sí…Brad me ayudo, bueno él y unos cuantos amigos más… - se levanto de la cama y atrapo su bata.

-Tienes buenos amigos, son todos de buenas familias…Brad es un amor, me alegro que supieras elegir a un buen chico…no como tu hermana – Murmuro algo más seria

So: Exageras, Tony también es buen chico…

-Es un vivido!

So: Como digas! – No tenía ganas de discutir tan temprano – Voy a desayunar…

-Espera jovencita… - Sophie se giro rápidamente algo asustada por el tono que había utilizado su madre. – No habrá venido aquella chica rara que va contigo al instituto…

Sian frunció el ceño, sabía muy bien que hablaba de Sian, pero se hizo la tonta.

So: Que chica?

-La rubia esa que viste raro, la que siempre está con el muchacho extraño…

La morena suspiro, estaba jarta que todos tuvieran una imagen equivocada de ella y su amigo.

So: No…claro que no, porque iban a venir? – Mintió

-Mejor…no quiero gente así en mi casa! – lanzo sin más recogiendo la ropa de su hija

So: No sé porque hablas así de ella, ni si quiera la conoces! – Le reprocho, Sally se giro sorprendida hacía ella.

-Conozco a su madre, es una borracha…ni si quiera van a la iglesia…encima todos saben lo que se rumorea sobre la rubia…

So: Que se rumorea?

-Pues ya sabes…que vive en pecado, que no le gustan los chicos!

Sophie volvió a suspirar, aunque esta vez lo hiso de manera discreta, tampoco podía defenderla frente a su madre, empezaría a hacerse preguntas.

So: Son solo rumores, mama…creo…creo que tiene algo con Ryan – Sally la miro sin saber de quien hablaba – El chico extraño… - Añadió

-Es lo mismo…él tampoco me gusta! – Sentenció girándose de nuevo y siguiendo con su tarea

La morena no dijo nada más, salió frustrada de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Odiaba que sus padres hablaran así de la gente y más de Sian, ellos no sabían nada de ella, no sabían nada de su vida o de su manera de ser, pero poco podía hacer para defenderla, así que una vez más callo…

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, esa misma rubia y su amigo extraño como lo llamaba Sally, se encontraban en el parque, sentados sobre el césped, fumando un cigarro mientras que Ryan tocaba la guitarra y cantaba a coro con Sian una canción de Angus and Julia "For you".

"If i talk slowly, if i try real hard

To make my point dear, that you have my heart,

Here i go, i'll tell you what you already know

Here i go, i'll tell you what you already know.

If you love me with all of your heart,

If you love me,

I'll make you a star in my universe,

You'll never have to go to work

You'll spend every day,

Shining your light my way..."

Mientras que cantaban alegremente, algunas de las personas que se encontraban paseando por el parque se paraban para escucharlos, algunos le dejaban alguna que otra monedita. Era casi un ritual, cada domingo, los dos jóvenes se dirigían allí para cantar, ya tenían un pequeño grupo de admiradores, lo hacían por simple placer, pero nunca estaba de más aquella propinitas como las llamaba Ryan.

S: Muchas gracias! – Sonreía a los aplausos

-Cantas hermoso! – Le dijo un señor mayor

S: Gracias!

Ry: Y yo que señor Wilson? Nunca me dice nada a mí! – Se quejo divertido

-Tú solo haces los coros! – Bromeo – Pero eres un gran guitarrista! – le guiño un ojo para luego seguir su camino

Ry: Gracias Señor Wilson! – Grito divertido mientras que el hombre se alejaba – Bueno, cuanto ganamos hoy? – Le pregunto a la rubia que ya estaba contando las monedas…

S: Pues hoy tenemos para un buen desayuno y algunas cervecitas para la noche!

Ry: Genial! Llamare a Mia para que venga con nosotros…bueno si no te molesta…

S. Claro que no! Es muy simpática… - Hizo una pausa mientras guardaba el dinero en su bolsillo y encendía otro cigarrillo – Por cierto, como termino la fiesta anoche?

Ryan empezó a guardar su guitarra en la funda.

Ry: Bien…termino bastante temprano, sobre las 2 ya estaban recogiendo todo…no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Sophie!

Sian miro rápidamente hacía él tras oír el nombre de la morena.

S: Porque lo dices?

Ry: Bueno, por lo que me conto Mia, sus padres son algo intensos…intensos no… - Se quedo en silencio, buscando sus palabras – Digamos que son un poco como Lionel Luthor! – Sonrió contento por su ejemplo

Sian levanto su típica ceja interrogativa.

S: Lionel Luthor?

Ry: Pues si...quieren controlar todo y no les importa lo que su hija quiera o sienta…es triste! – Suspiro – Me da algo de pena, porque aunque sea participe de algunas de las burlas dirigidas a nosotros…parece buena chica…no la veo feliz…

Sian se quedo pensativa a su lado, Ryan tenía razón, ella conocía la parte divertida, coqueta y dulce de la morena y no tenía nada que ver con la chica popular del instituto que camina agarrada de la mano de su novio Brad, riéndose de todos. A veces hasta se le puede notar que se siente incómoda.

S: De verdad piensas que no es feliz? – Pregunto curiosa

Ry: Tampoco la conozco mucho, solo por lo que me conto Mia…pero anoche mientras le ayudábamos a recoger un poco, no se…la note rara…hasta con Brad! – El chico hablaba sin darle importancia a sus palabras, pero para la rubia si lo eran.

S: Si te digo algo prometes guardar el secreto?

Ryan dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro rápidamente hacía ella.

Ry: Oh secretos…me encantan! – Sonrió frotándose las manos

Sian giro los ojos, su amigo era un cotilla.

S: Anoche…la canción "Accros the universe"…la puso ella…

Ryan abrió la boca en grande por la sorpresa, era imposible que una chica como Sophie le gustara aquella canción…

Ry: No puede ser…Sophie no escucha eso…es más, cuando te fuiste la qui… - Se detuvo abriendo esta vez sus ojos en grande – La quito cuando te fuiste…dios… - Se tapo la boca sorprendido – Es tu canción favorita!

Sian sonrió, aunque Ryan no estuviera dando la explicación completa, ellos ya se habían entendido.

Ry: No me lo puedo creer! La puso por ti! Que fuerte!

S: Bueno…es un disco de su hermana, tal vez le guste también… - Claro eso no se lo creía ni ella

Ry: Eso explicaría muchas cosas… - dijo pensativo

S: Que cosas?

Ry: No te vayas a asustar…pero creo que le gustas… - Sian espero a que siguiera – Verás, el otro día en clase de música, aparecieron ellas y sus amigos haciendo preguntas sobre qué tipo de música o canciones nos gustaban, dijeron que era para el club de no sé qué…tampoco me entere mucho, total…tu no estabas y Sophie me pregunto…dijo que necesitaba toda la lista…y pues yo le di esa canción…

S: En serio? –Se sorprendió

Ry: Pues si…también explicaría las horas que pasa mirándonos a lo lejos, al principio pensé que yo le gustaba, luego que solo quería molestarnos…pero ahora… - Empezó a sonreír – Uhh mi amiga tiene una pretendiente!

Sian bufo arrancando un poco de hierba y lanzándosela a la cara.

S: Idiota!

Ry: Que miedo…la versión femenina de Lex Luthor tras de ti…de eso no saldrá nada bueno, Lex traiciono a su supuesto mejor amigo…yo que tú me asustaría! - La rubia volvió a lazarle hierba a la cara – Quieres parar de una vez! – Se quejo mientras se limpiaba

S: Eres tu…deja de decir estupideces!

Ry: De estupideces nada…Supergirl! - Bromeo de nuevo

Sian reía también, era imposible no hacerlo debido a la absurdidad de la conversación, al final todos tenían razón, eran unos frikis!

La rubia se levanto y agarro sus cosas, su amigo hiso lo mismo pasando la guitarra sobre su espalda.

Ry: Bueno Supergirl…que hacemos? Desayunamos?

S: Si…desayunamos y luego vamos a tu casa…quiero la revancha! – Hablan de videos juegos

Ry: Oh…mi rubia se ha enfadado un poquito! Soy un maestro…no me ganaras nunca! – Espeto divertido mientras empezaban a caminar

S: Ya lo veremos! Ya lo veremos!

Los dos jóvenes se alejaban poco a poco del parque, entre risa y bromas…pero Sian solo pensaba en las palabras de Ryan, en que Sophie no era feliz…y ella tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo…quería sacarle sonrisas, mostrarle que los mejores caminos no son los que van en línea recta, si no los que van en todas las direcciones, los caminos dónde te pierdes y te sientes devastado pero que de repente encuentras uno nuevo y vuelves a sonreír…caminos llenos de aventuras, de armarios que llevan a mundo desconocidos…y quién sabe, tal vez ese armario tiene mucho más que ofrecer que un simple aventura en la nieve…

Ry: Te perdiste? Donde andas esta vez? En Narnia? En Avalon? En Krypton? – Bromeo

S: No amigo…estoy en camino hacía una nueva estrella…una estrella que pienso conquistar! – Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio - If you love me, I'll make you a star in my universe (Si me amas, te haré una estrella en mi universo)

**NA: Aquí uno nuevo…me siento inspirada ahahaha, me encantan crear personajes tan frikis, Sian es casi como yo XD Espero que os haya gustado, los capítulos serán algo más corto, así puedo actualizar más rápido…gracias por los comentarios, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas! Hasta pronto! XD**


	3. Capitulo 2 - Conquistar

Capitulo 2

Conquistar

Junio 2012

Como se conquista a una persona especial? Esa era la pregunta que Sian llevaba en su cabeza durante aquella larguísima semana, las clases habían terminado y un gran verano se avecinaba, aunque la mayoría de las personas se irían de vacaciones, la rubia supo por Mia que la familia Webster no se movería, al menos por ahora…era su momento, tenía que encontrar algo para sorprender a Sophie, aquella chica popular que la traía fascinada con su doble personalidad…

Sian se encontraba en su habitación, una habitación que cualquiera persona que entrara en ella se creería que allí duerme un niño pequeño. Las paredes estaban adornadas por posters des series o video juegos, tenía una estantería frente a su cama repleta de figuritas, comic y DVD's, sin hablar de su gran colección de peluches Manga! Pero la rubia amaba su habitación, se podía pasar las horas allí sin hacer nada…acompañada o sola…en este caso, estaba acompañada por Ryan y Mia.

M: Me encanta la decoración! – Exclamaba emocionada mirando hacía todas partes

S: Gracias!

Ry: Mi habitación es muy parecida…te encantara también! – Dijo sonriente

M: No lo dudo…sois un poquito raros, pero es genial!

S: No sé porque todos nos llaman raros, ni que fuéramos de otro planeta! - Se quejo

M: No te lo tomes a mal, pero no sois muy sociables y siempre estáis hablando de series o video juegos…encima vuestra ropa…

Ry: Que pasa con la ropa? – La interrumpió frunciendo el ceño

M: Nada…solo…no importa… - Miro a la rubia – A que se debe esta invitación? Ryan me dijo que querías preguntarme algo

Sian se sentó sobre la cama.

S: Bueno…quería unos cuantos consejos…

M: Consejos? – Se sorprendió sentándose sobre un pequeño sofá a un lado de la cama

S: Tu eres amiga de Sophie…debes conocerla bien, no?

M: De Sophie? Quieres que te hable de Sophie?

Ryan intentaba ocultar su risa, Mia parecía muy sorprendida.

S: Si…quiero conquistarla! – Dijo decidida

M: Conquistar a Sophie…espera…espera…me estoy perdiendo…tú…tú eres gay?

S: Un poquito, pero eso no es el punto…

Mia miro a Ryan sin entender nada, el chico seguía sonriendo.

Ry: Eres la única que se sorprende con esa confesión! Si es uno de los rumores más hablados del barrio!

M: Pues no lo sabía… - Miro de nuevo a la rubia – Pero…sabes que Sophie tiene novio, no?

S: Ese tampoco es el punto…solo quiero saber cosas sobre Sophie, que le gusta, que cosas la divierten…ya sabes…cosas…

Mia se quedo unos instantes en silencio, intentando procesar toda la información, no tenía ni idea que la rubia fuera gay y menos aun que quisiera conquistar a Sophie, era una locura! La morena tenía novio, su familia era conservadora…se iba a dar contra una puerta!

M: Sian…no quiero ser mala…pero no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella, Sophie no es gay…y su familia…bueno, ya sabes cómo son…

S: Ya te dije que eso no era el punto…tengo mis razones! – Dijo seria

M: Vale…vale…

Ryan se levanto y camino hasta la puerta.

S: Dónde vas?

Ry: Tengo sed…voy a ver si tu madre tiene algunas cervezas o algo…

S: Mira abajo de la nevera…creo que hay un cartón…

Sin más Ryan salió de la habitación y la rubia poso su mirada sobre Mia que parecía aun sorprendida por todo.

S: Y bien? Que me puedes contar sobre Sophie?

M: La verdad es que no mucho…si, somos amigas pero…no sé, tampoco nos vemos tanto…sé que le gustan las películas románticas, porque Brad se queja siempre de eso…umm…le encanta caminar de noche, pero su madre nunca la deja…no sé…

S: Solo eso?

M: Lo siento…ya te he dicho…tampoco la conozco tanto…

S: Bueno…da igual…improvisare… - Dijo pensativa

M: Sian…de verdad que creo que es una mala idea que intentes algo…ella no te hará caso y…

Sian interrumpió enseguida a la chica.

S: Gracias Mia…pero de verdad…sé lo que hago!

M: Si tu lo dices…

Ryan entró de nuevo en la habitación con tres cervezas.

Ry: Aquí tenéis señoritas! – Dijo divertido

Sian se levanto de la cama agarrando su chaqueta.

S: Ahora vuelvo!

Ry: Dónde vas? – Pregunto curioso mientras le daba una de las cervezas a Mia

S: No tardo…esperadme aquí!

Y sin más la rubia salió disparada de la habitación.

* * *

En otra casa, las cosas eran algo diferentes, Sophie se encontraba sentada en el sofá mientras que su padre y su madre hablaban sobre una fiesta esté fin de semana, al parecer uno de los socios de Kevin, un socio bastante afortunado, organizaba una gran recepción.

-Los padres de Brad también irán, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros… - Kevin le hablaba a su hija que parecía bastante fastidiada con la idea.

So: Papa…no tengo ganas! Encima Brad no estará…se va con sus amigos de fin de semana.

K: Y tú no vas con él? – Pregunto extrañado

So: No…solo van entre chicos.

Sa: Entre chicos? No me gusta nada esa idea… - Sally fruncía el ceño

K: Vamos cariño son jóvenes, déjalos divertirse un poco, Brad es todo un caballero…

Sophie odiaba aquella manera que su padre tenía de defender a su novio, para él era un chico perfecto, pero solo era un chico más del montón, que adoraba irse de fiesta y beber…como todos!

Sa: Entonces que harás hija? Te vas a quedar en casa o iras con tus amigas?

So: No lo sé mama…ya veré! – Dijo cansada, no la dejaban tranquila ni cinco minutos.

K: Bueno…yo me voy a trabajar…os veo está noche! – Se levanto y se acerco a Sophie para darle un pequeño beso en la frente y luego otro a su mujer.

Sa: No llegues tarde!

K: Tranquila… - Salió de la casa

Sally miraba a su hija que parecía algo pensativa.

Sa: Te pasa algo cariño? – Sophie no respondió – Sophie? Sophie! – Volvió a llamarla

So: Si?

Sa: Llevas toda la semana muy rara…todo va bien? Te has peleado con Brad?

La morena resoplo, Brad…siempre Brad…

So: No, claro que no! Estoy bien…

Sa: Bueno… - No parecía muy convencida – Voy a salir a comprar…quieres venir?

So: No tengo ganas…

Sally frunció el ceño, su hija estaba realmente muy rara, siempre pensativa, sin ganas de nada, sabía que algo le ocurría pero no tenía idea del qué.

Sa: No tardo…

So: Claro…hasta luego! – Volvió su mirada al televisor

Sian caminaba sonriente por la calle, llevaba en su mano una pequeña flor, una orquídea para ser más exacta, cuando de repente se percato de la presencia de la madre de Sophie a lo lejos, parecía dirigirse hacia el supermercado que se encontraba cera de la casa de la morena. Sin poderlo evitar la rubia comenzó a sonreír aun más y sin previo aviso entamo una pequeña carrera a través de la carretera.

Solo necesito 5 minutos para encontrase frente a la casa de Sophie, todo parecía tranquilo y el coche de su padre no parecía estar allí…se acerco con cuidado, intentando que nadie la viera y dejo la pequeña flor en el suelo justo delante de la puerta, saco un papel y un lápiz de su bolso y escribió una pequeña nota.

"Dicen que las orquídeas representan un amor secreto…espero que te gusten"

Dejo el papel junto a la flor, llamo al timbre y salió corriendo de nuevo, escondiéndose tras unos arbustos frente a la casa…solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una morena aún en pijama que miraba hacía todas partes sin entender nada, hasta que su mirada cayó al suelo y descubrió la flor y la nota…volvió a mirar a su alrededor por su veía alguien, pero nada…se agacho con cuidado para recogerlas…

So: Dicen que las orquídeas representan un amor secreto…espero que te gusten – leyó – Pero… - Lanzo una nueva mirada hacía la calle, para luego volver al interior de su casa.

Sian salió de su escondite con una gran sonrisa.

S: Primera etapa…Hecho!

Sophie se encontraba de nuevo sentada en el sofá con la flor en su mano y leyendo una y otra vez la nota, no estaba firmada pero no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía una breve idea de su destinatario, solo una persona era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas…

So: Estás loca rubia!

Se levanto y subió rápidamente a su habitación, se agacho para sacar algo de debajo de su cama, una pequeña caja, la abrió lentamente y guardo la flor con la nota en su interior.

Luego se sentó sobre su cama y agarro su celular.

-Diga?

So: Mia…soy yo! Cómo estás?

-Sophie? - Parecía un tanto sorprendida por la llamada

So: Si…necesito que me hagas un favor…pero…pero que nadie se entere…

-Claro, dime…

So: Tú…tú te llevas bien con Ryan, no?

-Eh…si…porque?

So: Me…me puedes conseguir el número de Sian?

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta, Mia no entendía nada y Sophie estaba nerviosa.

-De Sian? – Repitió

So: Si…

-Claro…yo…yo te lo consigo…

So: Gracias Mia…y por favor…ni una palabra de esto…

-No te preocupes…luego te mando un mensaje.

So: Gracias! Nos…nos vemos.

-Claro…nos vemos…

Sophie colgó rápidamente y suspiro, tal vez era una locura ir pidiendo el número de la rubia, la gente podría enterarse y empezar a hacerse preguntas, pero ya estaba hecho…y Mia era de confiar, aunque no fueran amigas intimas, la chica siempre fue muy discreta…o al menos eso esperaba Sophie.

* * *

Mia seguía en la habitación de Sian con Ryan, los dos esperaban a que la rubia regresara, ya llevaba un rato fuera de casa.

M: Te juro que no entiendo nada!

Ry: Esto es genial! Sian va a alucinar cuando se entere! – El chico estaba emocionado

M: Yo me estoy perdiendo algo…que pasa entre Sian y Sophie?

Ry: Por ahora nada…pero espero que eso cambie…

M: Pero Sophie… - Hizo una pausa – Sophie es gay también?

Ryan empezó a reírse y se acerco a la chica sentándose a su lado en el sofá,

Ry: No sé si es gay o no…pero está obsesionada con Sian!

M: Esto es una locura…y que pasa con Brad? Pero…si Sophie siempre se burla de vosotros! – La pobre chica estaba bien perdida

Ry: Pues ya ves…no todo es lo que parece! – Bebió un trago de su cerveza – Por cierto…ni una palabra de esto…que Sian me mata! – Añadió rápidamente

M: Tranquilo…aunque lo contara nadie me creería!

Ryan sonrió y se acerco a la chica atrapando sus labios con los suyos.

Ry: Eres perfecta! – La beso de nuevo

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una Sian muy sonriente entraba.

S: No puede ser…os dejo 5 minutos y ya estáis pecando sobre mi sofá nuevo! – Se quejo divertida

Ry: Maldita rubia…me asustaste! – Exclamo nervioso

S: Lo siento – Seguía sonriendo

Ry: Dónde te habías metido? Y porque estas tan sonriente?

S: Por nada! – Se sentó sobre su cama y atrapo la cerveza que Ryan le había entregado antes de que se fuera

M: Que día más raro – Murmuro

Ry: Tenemos buenas noticias! – Sian miro hacía él esperando a que siguiera – Sophie llamo a Mia!

Sian abrió sus ojos en grande.

S: En serio?

M: Si…me…me pidió tu numero… - Dijo sin creérselo aún

Sian sonrió de nuevo, todo iba mejor de lo que imaginaba y que Sophie haya dado ese pasó, pudiendo ser "descubierta" era un gran paso, la morena realmente sentía cosas por ella.

S: No se lo des…es más…dame su número mejor…

Mia asintió algo nerviosa, se sentía como en medio de algo que aun no conseguía entender, como si tuviera un secreto en sus manos…un secreto que podría estallar en todo momento, aquellas chicas estaban jugando con fuego, pero ninguna de las dos parecía ser consciente .

…

Sophie se encontraba en su cama, llevaba toda la tarde esperando la llamada de Mia pero al parecer la chica se había olvidado de ella, eso era lo que pensaba la morena…pero una vez más, se equivoco…su teléfono empezó a vibrar a su lado, era una mensaje de un número desconocido…Sophie frunció el ceño y abrió rápidamente el mensaje y se sorprendió al ver que alguien le acaba de mandar una canción…

So: Que es esto? – Dijo en voz alta sorprendida, ni conocía ese cantante – You're the ocean? de Teitur? Quién es ese?

Sophie le dio al botón abrir y la canción empezó a sonar en su habitación, justo en ese momento un nuevo mensaje llego, seguía siendo un número desconocido.

"Soy fuego, eres el mar…soy energía, eres el ritmo…el amor es un punto intermedio, lo que tú crees y lo que yo sueño… - Tu amor secreto ;)

La sonrisa de Sophie se hiso inmensa…

So: Estás loca rubia! Completamente Loca! – Se dejo caer sobre su cama – Me encanta!

**NA: Aquí otro capitulo, sé que todo va muy lento, pero es normal…porque pronto tendremos un salto en el tiempo, espero que no os perdáis ahahaha Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegro saber que gusta por ahora! Hasta pronto XD**


	4. Capitulo 3 - Cita improvisada

Capitulo 3

Cita improvisada

Junio 2012

Había llegado el fin de semana, un fin de semana que se anunciaba aburrido para Sophie, ninguna de sus amigas iban a salir o al menos eso le habían dicho, sus padres se habían marchado a la fiesta que organizaba aquel socio de Kevin…y ella, pues ella se quedo sola sentada en su sofá cambiando de cadena sin parar…porque encima nada interesante parecía pasar en la tele esa noche.

Mientras la morena se perdía en aquel zapping improvisado, con su otra mano agarraba su celular, mirando una y otra vez hacía el, esperando que se iluminara con algún mensaje o llamada…pero el destino tampoco parecía estar por la labor de cooperar!

So: Vaya mierda de sábado! – Suspiro – Es que nadie se divierte en esta ciudad? – Murmuraba sola y frustrada

Dejo su móvil a un lado del sofá y se levanto hacía la cocina, abrió la nevera buscando algo que comer, es más que evidente que el aburrimiento te abre el apetito! Un poco de queso con pan fueron lo elegido para calmar su hambre, tomo un vaso de zumo y regreso al sofá.

So: Genial…una película de guerra…me noche mejora! – Dijo con ironía cambiando de canal – Esto…tampoco…no me gusta, menos…pff…se nota que piensan en la gente que no sale un sábado por la noche! – Se quejo sola

De repente, unos ruidos en la ventana que daba hacía la calle le hicieron dar un salto del sofá, asustándose…eran casi las doce de la noche, quien estaba fuera de su casa a esta hora? Sus padres no llegarían hasta bien entrada la madrugada…sería un ladrón?

Los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de la morena que no se atrevía a acercarse a la ventana, desde dentro no se veía nada y tampoco estaba por la labor de abrirla. Espero unos minutos, a lo mejor había sido culpa del viento? O tal vez se lo había imaginado…todos escuchamos ruidos raros cuando estamos solos o no? Pero otros golpecitos se dejaron oír, eran golpecitos discretos y suaves…Sophie se levanto de golpe y salió disparada hacía la puerta para comprobar que estaba bien cerrada con llave y luego subió rápidamente las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, desde arriba podría mirar hacia la calle y ver si había alguien frente a su casa.

Con cuidado se acerco a la ventana, mirando despacio a través de ella, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro, entonces decidió abrirla para asomarse…pero tampoco veía a nadie, hasta que una voz le hiso sobresaltar por segunda vez de la noche.

-Buenas noches Webster! Por fin apareces!

So: Sian? – Pregunto tímidamente sin ver aun a la chica

S: Esperabas a tu amor secreto? – Bromeo dando un paso hacia delante y dejándose ver por la morena

Sophie esbozo media sonrisa, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

So: Que haces aquí? – Pregunto obviando la pregunta de la rubia

S: Vengo a secuestraste! O a salvarte! Depende de cómo lo quieras ver! – Dijo divertida

So: Salvarme?

S: Si…es sábado por la noche y estás encerrada en tu mansión Luthor…algo tengo que hacer, no crees?

Sophie frunció el ceño, porque le estaba hablando de Luthor? Quien era Luthor? Esa chica es muy rara pensó la morena.

So: Estás loca rubia!

Sian sonrió.

S: Lo sé! Pero te encanta! – Afirmo sin borrar su sonrisa – Bueno, bajas o subo a buscarte? - Miro hacía un árbol que se encontraba a su lado – Este árbol me parece algo pequeño…pero seguro que consigo alcanzarte! Me siento como romeo…Con las ligeras alas de Cupido!

Sophie dejo escapar una pequeña risilla, la rubia era todo un caso…siempre hacía referencia a personajes o situaciones ficticias. La morena se quedo observándola durante unos instantes, Sian miraba el árbol seguramente buscando una manera de subir a él, le hacía gracia esa situación, se veía adorable.

So: No intentes subir… - hablo al fin – El novia de mi hermana lo intento una vez y por poco se mata!

S: Pues baja…te llevo a dar una vuelta…es una noche hermosa y me encanta caminar bajo las estrellas! – Sian estaba utilizando unas de las ideas que Mia le había comentando, sabía que los padres no estaban y era una ocasión perfecta para invitarla a dar un paseo, como sabía que adoraba caminar de noche pero que nunca la dejaban.

Sophie se quedo pensativa, tenía muchas ganas de salir un rato con la rubia y le emocionaba la idea de salir a caminar de noche, pero no quería que nadie las viese, si llegaba a oídos de sus padres estaría en serios problemas.

S: Vamos Webster…me vas a dejar sola, en una noche tan preciosa? Es triste! – la rubia intentaba no gritar demasiado, no quería que los vecinos la vieran, pero Sophie se estaba resistiendo demasiado.

So: No puedo… - Dijo algo apenada, porque realmente lo deseaba

S: No te preocupes, te traeré antes que tu carroza se transforme en calabaza! - Bromeo

So: Ya son casi las 12…no te da tiempo…

S: Sola una vuelta! Una pequeñita…quiero enseñarte algo – suplicaba

Sophie suspiro, solo era un paseo…y sus padres no llegarían hasta la madrugada, quien podría verlas a estas horas? Y de noche? No tenía nada que perder…

So: Tú ganas…espérame! – Le regalo una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la ventana y de desaparecer de la vista de Sian.

La rubia dio un saltito en el aire con su puño levantado, lo había conseguido.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, apenas 5 minutos después, la puerta se abría y Sophie aparecía tras ella con una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa, no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con la rubia, era muy raro que estuvieran ellas dos a solas.

So: Hola…otra vez… - Dio un paso hacía Sian que la esperaba sonriente

S: Nos vamos? – Pregunto invitándola a caminar a su lado

So: Claro…dónde…dónde vamos?

S: Al parque!

So: Al parque? – Se sorprendió, allí alguien podría verlas

S: No te preocupes…tengo mi rincón especial! Nadie nos verá!

Sophie se sorprendió de nuevo, parecía que la chica leía su mente…pero no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar junto a ella en silenció.

* * *

Ryan y Mia se encontraban en un pequeño local bastante popular en la ciudad, aunque la mayoría de los que lo frecuentaban eran adultos que se habían quedado plasmado en los años 70', allí ponían buena música, de esa que le gustaba al chico y a Sian.

M: Nunca vine a esté lugar! – Dijo mirando hacía todas partes, no había muchos jóvenes que digamos y todos tenían un pinta rara

Ry: Es una pena…aquí por lo menos nadie te molesta, al contrario…están todos locos conmigo y con Sian…a veces nos piden que toquemos! – Sonrió orgulloso

M: Pero son todos viejos… - Bajo la voz acercándose al chico

Ry: Viejo tampoco…que no haya estudiantes no significa que no sea divertido! Ya verás lo pasaremos genial! - Saludo a un hombre que pasaba al lado de su mesa – Ese es Tom, es amigo de mi padre…seguro que nos invita a una copa! – El hombre se acercaba a la barra

M: Y Sian cuando viene? – Pregunto algo incomoda, no le hacía mucha gracia aquel local

Ryan saco su móvil para ver la hora.

Ry: No creo que tarde mucho…Lexi Luthor no puede llagar muy tarde a su casa…que su no sus padres la encierran de por vida! – Dijo divertido

Mia frunció el ceño, aunque le gustara mucho el chico, cada día que pasaba junto él le parecía más loco de lo normal.

M: Lexi Luthor?

Ry: Cosas mías…no me hagas caso! – Miro hacía la barra y vio como Tom se acercaba a ellos con dos copas en sus manos – Lo ves…nunca falla! – Sonrió

T: Hola muchacho! Otra vez por aquí? Y está preciosidad quién es? Tu novia?

Mia se tensó en su asiento, le daba algo de miedo aquel hombre vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros algo desganados.

Ry: Hola Tom…te presento a Mia…una…una amiga – Balbuceo, llevaban varios días conociéndose y se habían besado varias veces pero no había nada oficial aun.

T: Encantado! Yo soy Tom… - Mia esbozo una sonrisa algo forzada – Bueno chicos…dos vodkas con limón! Invita la casa! – Le guiño un ojo a Ryan que sonreía – Por cierto…dónde está la rubia? – Se percato que faltaba alguien demasiado habitual allí

Ry: Está conquistando una estrella! – Dijo divertido – Pero luego viene!

T: Vaya con la rubia…que escondidito se lo tenía! … Bueno chicos, os dejo…luego me avisas cuando llegues Sian!

Ry: Claro Tom…nos vemos luego! Y gracias! – Levanto su copa y bebió un trago, miro hacía Mia que parecía algo rara – Estás bien?

M: Si…si…es que…nada…no me hagas caso!

Ryan no insistió más y siguió bebiendo, la realidad es que la chica no se sentía muy cómoda en aquel lugar, pero decidió no decir nada.

* * *

Un poco más allá de aquel lugar, Sian y Sophie caminaban por el parque, un parque que a simple vista estaba bastante vacío. La morena no conocía aquel lugar, estaba bastante retirado del camino principal y rodeado por arbustos…pero aun así se podía ver completamente el cielo, un cielo que aquella noche estaba realmente hermoso, las estrellas brillaban a más no poder, realmente especial.

S: Llegamos! – Exclamo sentándose sobre el césped - Que te parece mi rincón especial, aquí nadie nos ve…casi nadie viene tras los arbustos…

Sophie inspecciono el suelo antes de sentarse, no estaba acostumbrada a estar así en el suelo.

So: No conocía este lugar…

S: Lo ves…solo yo y Ryan venimos aquí, bueno…de veces en cuando algunos niños…pero de noche no suelen molestar! – Dijo sonriente

Un pequeño silenció se creo, la situación era un tanto extraña, sobre todo para la morena que no sabía muy que decir o como actuar. Al cabo de algunos segundos en los cuales Sian tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, se atrevió a hablar.

So: Y…y la sorpresa?

Sian desvió la mirada hacía ella, sin borrar aquella sonrisa que parecía acompañarla siempre que se encontraba acompañada por la morena.

S: Tienes que mirar el cielo – Espeto clavando de nuevo sus ojos en los puntitos brillantes sobre sus cabezas.

Sophie emito su gesto, era verdad que era hermoso, pero no era la primera vez que veía un cielo estrellado, aquello no era una sorpresa para ella…pero prefirió callar y disfrutar del momento, a pesar de todo le parecía muy romántico, ellas dos…solas, escondidas, mirando las estrellas…

El silencio volvió a rodearlas mientras que sus miradas seguían dirigidas hacia arriba, solo un leve susurro proveniente de los labios de la rubia destruyo aquel momento, Sian tatareaba una canción que Sophie no conseguía descifrar…el leve susurro que la rubia dejaba escapar era dulce y alegre, la morena desvió de nuevo sus ojos para posarlos sobre ella…aunque está última parecía no percatarse de aquello.

Sophie la observaba embelesada, observaba sus gestos, el leve movimiento de sus labios, el brillo que emanaban de sus ojos, todo en ella la fascinaba…no era su solo su personalidad un tanto especial que atraía a la morena, era un todo…Sian era realmente hermosa y su manera de ser especial.

Sophie estaba tan hipnotizada en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que Sian acababa de descubrir sus miradas para nada discretas.

S: Te lo vas a perder! – Espeto sacando a la chica de su trance

So: Que? – Pregunto confundida y ruborizándose un poco al haber sido descubierta

S: Hoy anunciaron una lluvia de estrellas… - Miro a la morena clavando sus ojos en los suyos – Puede que veamos una estrella fugaz…no te gustaría pedir un deseo?

Sophie se puso un tanto nerviosa por la intensidad con la cual la estaba mirando.

So: Eh…no…no lo sabía… - Volvió a mirar el cielo

Sian dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

S: Si vemos una…cual sería tu deseo?

So: No…no lo sé…no creo mucho en eso! – Seguía sin mirarla

S: Pues muy mal! – Exclamo de repente – La vida sería muy aburrida sin ilusiones, sin sueños, sin deseos…

Sophie dejo de mirar el cielo para volver a mirar a la rubia.

So: Que no crea en los deseos de las estrellas no significa que no tenga sueños o ilusiones! – Se quejo un poco

S: Sabes…no hace falta ver las cosas para creer en ellas…mira…tú crees en Dios, no? – Sophie asintió sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar – Lo has visto alguna vez? – La morena se sorprendió, tenía su lógica…pero para ella no era lo mismo – Entonces porque no crees que una estrella es capaz de cumplirte un deseo?

So: No tiene nada que ver…una estrella es un astro, un planeta o lo que sea…no tiene nada de mágico…encima no lo compares con Dios…no es lo mismo…

S: Te equivocas! – Hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo – La gente tiene fe en un hombre que nunca vieron, que ni si quiera tienen pruebas en que existió! Pero aun así…creen en él, rezan, le regalan ofrendas, les piden deseos o suplicas… - Suspiro – Entonces porque no puedes creer en la magia de las estrellas, están ahí…sobre nuestras cabezas, brillando cada noche, nos regalan momentos únicos…son hermosas de observar, tienen una historia, un nombre…y a veces se mueven…atraviesan el cielo de repente y eso no ocurre siempre…se podría considerar como pequeños milagros…Jesús es un buen ejemplo de aquello…

Sophie la escuchaba atentamente, era muy bonito lo que estaba contando y tenía cierta lógica.

S: A veces nos mandan señales, si sabes hacerles las preguntas correctas, pueden parpadear, esconderse tras las nubes…o simplemente aparecer como una estrella fugaz…y siempre están allí, aunque no puedas verlas…siempre están… - Miro a Sophie – Entonces porque no puedes creer en ellas?

So: No es que no crea…es que… - No pudo terminar su frase, algo en el cielo llamo su atención, una estrella acababa de iluminar el cielo, desplazándose de un lado para otro, se quedo embelesada observando el movimiento rápido de aquel punto de luz…

S: Es el momento…pide un deseo! – Dijo rápidamente con una gran sonrisa, mientras que cerraba sus ojos

"Solo quiero ser feliz" pensó la morena

Sian abrió los ojos de nuevo y se levanto de golpe sorprendiendo a la morena.

S: Vámonos cenicienta…no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa!

Sophie se sintió un tanto frustrada, estaba disfrutando de la compañía de la rubia, pero está última tenía razón, si sus padres la pillaban le caería una buena bronca y eso la frustraba aun más…Sian era una chica maravillosa, porque sus padres no sabían verlo? Porque la juzgaban sin conocerla? Porque solo se dejaban llevar por rumores, por su aspecto, por su familia? No era justo…y entonces se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón…los deseos no se realizaban, ella quería ser feliz…pero quería serlo junto a Sian…y eso…jamás se haría realidad…

Con un nuevo sentimiento de tristeza, Sophie se levanto y siguió los pasos de Sian saliendo lentamente de detrás de los arbustos y caminando hacía su casa. Aquel pensamiento le había dejado algo apagada, porque sabía que tenía razón, sabía que sus padres jamás permitirían que su hija fuera lesbiana…sería un pecado para ellos y menos aun permitiría que viese a Sian…

Puedes tener sueños, ilusiones, deseos…pero solo son eso…sueños, aspiraciones a algo que no está al alcance de tus manos, algo que no depende de ti…si no de todo lo que te rodea, podría abandonarlo todo, como lo hiso su hermana…pero Sophie no era así, jamás podría desafiar a sus padres, jamás soportaría ver decepción en sus ojos…tenía un destino ya marcado, ir a la universidad, encontrar un gran trabajo, casarse con un hombre de buena familia, tener hijos…si, ese era el destino que sus padres habían elegido para ella…y por todo aquello, su deseo jamás podría hacerse realidad…porque…jamás iba a ser realmente feliz…

S: En que piensas? – Pregunto curiosa al ver el rostro algo triste de la morena

So: En nada… - Se detuvo, habían llegado a su casa – Gracias por el paseo…ha sido…ha sido muy especial…

Sian esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

S: Me alegro…siento mi discurso sobre las estrellas…pero siempre me deprime que la gente no crea, no vea lo hermoso que puede ser el mundo cuando crees en algo más, ya sabes…

So: Te entiendo… - Bajo su mirada un tanto apenada – Me gustaría poder ser como tú…

S: Y que te lo impide? – Pregunto dando paso hacia la morena y levantándole la barbilla con su dedo para poder mirarla a los ojos, una pequeña lágrima caía lentamente por su mejilla – Porque lloras? – Se preocupo

Sophie intento sonreír limpiándose la lágrima rápidamente.

So: No lloro…debe de ser por el viento…bueno…me…me tengo que ir…

S: Claro… - Hizo una pequeña pausa – Nos volveremos a ver, no?

La mente de Sophie gritaba que no, que no era buena idea, pero su corazón latía formulando pequeños "Si" emocionados…ya sabemos que una guerra entre razón y corazón es difícil de ganar.

So: No…no lo sé…

Sian sonrió…noto el nerviosismo de la morena y sabía muy bien a aquella incertitud solo existía por el miedo a sus padres, todos conocían a la familia Webster. Se acerco un poco más a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, la respiración de Sophie se acelero, estaban en medio de la calle y no sabía si podría parar lo que Sian parecía dispuesta a llevar acabo…pero las intenciones de la rubia eran otras, con delicadeza desvió sus labios depositando un tierno beso sobre la mejilla de la morena.

S: Un amor secreto no necesita espectadores… - Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de dar media vuelta, alejándose poco a poco, dejando a la morena con el corazón a mil por horas plantada frente a la puerta de su casa…

Un amor secreto no necesita espectadores…una gran verdad…pero casi imposible de llevar acabo…o no?

**NA: Dios se me está complicando está ** **historia ahahaha, quiero hacer demasiadas cosas, pero tengo que tener cuidado para los saltos en el tiempo que llegaran…espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por los comentarios! Hasta pronto XD**


	5. Capitulo 4 - Mentiras

Capitulo 4

Mentiras

Julio 2012

El mes de junio acaba de terminar, por fin eran oficialmente vacaciones, aunque el instituto ya había terminado, julio siempre era el mes elegido para la mayoría de la gente para irse de vacaciones, la ciudad poco a poco estaba más vacía para alegría de Sophie, que podría disfrutar un poco más de la rubia sin miedo a ser descubierta por alguna de las amistades de sus padres.

Las cosas entre las dos iban lentamente, en el sentido que la morena no se dejaba conquistar por Sian, aunque entre ustedes y yo…tampoco hacía mucha falta, Sophie ya estaba hasta las trancas por ella, pero su miedo y su cobardía eran más fuertes. Sian se pasaba el día mandándoles mensajitos románticos o friki como solía llamarlos la morena, es que Sian tenía tendencia a utilizar grandes clásicos de la televisión…frases famosas sacada de alguna serie o película. Las chicas no se habían vuelto a ver desde la cita improvisada, no porque no tuvieran ganas, si no porque la morena siempre encontraba alguna excusa para no acudir a los encuentros propuestos por Sian, se sentía demasiado nerviosa por si alguien las veía y no quería arriesgarse…le había pedido tiempo, un tiempo que llegaba a su fin justo en ese principio de mes de julio…

Sophie sabía que no era justo para la rubia, sabía que le estaba pidiendo mucho, que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, sabía que todo aquello era una locura de la cual las dos iban a salir lastimadas, sabía que estaban jugando con fuego y que tarde o temprano una de las dos se quemaría…claro que lo sabía…pero a veces no siempre escuchas la voz de la razón, no siempre te paras a pensar en las consecuencias y menos cuando los sentimientos son los que llevan la barca…

Por otro lado, Sian había aceptado todas esas "reglas", ella conocía muy bien a la familia Webster, conocía a los padres de la morena, sabía cómo eran de estrictos…unos verdaderos Luthor como diría Ryan. Ella lo sabía, pero como le dijo una vez a Sophie "le fascinaba" y cuando Sian está fascina por algo o alguien, no para hasta conseguirlo, aunque pueda perderse en camino. En el fondo estaba convencida que conseguiría ganarse a la morena, lo veía…lo sentía…en como la miraba o le sonreía o como se ponía nerviosa cada vez que hablan…eran cosas que tenía bien claras…Sophie sentía algo por ella, pero estaba asustada…ahora dependía de ella ayudarla a romper con esos miedos y ser feliz…

S: Mama! Estás en casa? – Pregunto la rubia entrando en la cocina y dejando su mochila sobre la mesa, nadie respondió – Mama? – Volvió a llamarla dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su madre, entro…pero tampoco había nadie – Que raro…

Sian regreso a la cocina, atrapo su mochila de nuevo y se fue a su cuarto, eran un poco más de las 10 de la mañana, la rubia había salido al parque con Ryan. Era extraño que su madre no se encontrara en casa, siempre solía estar allí a esa hora. Dejo su mochila sobre la cama y atrapo su guitarra empezando a acariciar lentamente las cuerdas, creando una dulce melodía.

-Odio a esa mujer! Pero que se cree! – Grito

Sian dejo de tocar enseguida al escuchar el grito de su madre que acaba de llegar a casa, sin pensarlo, la rubia dejo la guitarra sobre la cama y salió disparada de la habitación.

-Es una odiosa! Llamarme a mi borracha! Quien se ha creído que es! – La madre seguía gritando mientras dejaba unas bolsas en la cocina, estaba furiosa.

S: Mama! Qué pasa? – Pregunto asustada al ver la cara de su madre

-Me encontré con Sally Webster! – Sian se puso pálida al oír el nombre – Me llamo borracha en mi propia cara! Te lo puedes creer! – Saco unas compras de la bolsa – odio a esa mujer!

S: Pero que paso? Porque te dijo eso? – Se acerco para ayudar a su madre

-Por esto! – Le mostro una botella de licor

La madre de Sian no era una borracha, bueno…le gustaba beber, pero tenía sus límites, trabajaba en un pequeño bar de la ciudad, era cierto que aquel bar tenía muy mala fama, pero tampoco era para tanto, la mujer solo intentaba sacar adelante a su familia, desde que el padre de Sian las abandono cuando la rubia apenas tenía 2 añitos, ella tuvo que luchar sola.

S: No te alteres…ya sabes cómo es! Critica a todo el mundo y encima nosotras no vamos a la iglesia…somos una pecadoras! – Intento bromear y consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a su madre

-Es que me pone de los nervios! No sé como la aguanta su hija! La pobre no sabía ni dónde meterse!

Sian se sorprendió, Sophie también estaba con ella?

S: Sophie…Sophie estaba con ella? – Pregunto intentando parecer despreocupada

-Si…estaba buscando esos cereales que te gustan tantos…los de chocolate y vi a Sophie, me acerque a saludarla y de pronto apareció Sally medio gritando y llamándome borracha!

Eso a Sian no le sorprendió mucho, los padres de la morena no perdían ocasión para humillarlas, pero sintió pena por Sophie, en el fondo ella era una víctima más, aunque no parecía darse cuenta.

S: Bueno…deja de pensar en eso… - Siguió guardando las compras – Y Sophie…como…como estaba?

La madre de la rubia se quedo mirando a su hija, Sian estaba de espaladas a ella guardando algunas cosas en la nevera y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer.

-Porque preguntas?

S: Por nada…solo…por preguntar algo! – Balbuceo

-Pues bien supongo…ya te dije, no me dio tiempo a nada…porque el monstruo apareció de la nada! – Bromeo – Te gusta? – Lanzo de repente, Sian se congelo.

S: Que? – Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre que sonreía – Porque dices eso?

-Por nada…no me hagas caso! – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Has desayunado?

Sian seguía nerviosa, su madre sabía muy bien que a ella le gustaban las chicas, eso nunca fue un secreto, pero tampoco le gustaba mucho hablar de aquello y menos hablarle de Sophie, bastante problemas tenía ya con ese tema.

S: No…Ryan tenía prisa…

-Pues siéntate que te preparo un bol de tus cereales favoritos – Sonrió atrapando el paquete – Parece que son los favoritos de Sophie también!

La rubia se puso colorada, era oficial…su madre se había dado cuenta…pero no dijo nada, se sentó en silenció mientras que su madre se los preparaba.

* * *

En la mansión Luthor/Webster las cosas eran algo diferente, una morena enfurecida peleaba con su madre.

So: No puedes tratar así a la gente mama! Qué vergüenza!

Sa: Deja de quejarte! Esa mujer es una mala influencia! Se puede saber porque te estaba saludando?

La morena se encontraba sentada en el sofá, tapándose la cara con una de sus manos, odiaba cuando su madre se comportaba así, nunca entendió esa necesidad suya en juzgar a la gente.

So: Te recuerdo que su hija va conmigo al instituto! La he visto muchas veces! – Se defendió

Sa: No es una escusa…yo no saludo a todas las personas que conozco de vista, ella parecía conocerte más de la cuenta! No serás amiga de su hija, no?

Sophie palideció.

So: No digas tonterías mama!

Sally miro a su hija con desconfianza, pero aun así la creyó.

Sa: Eso espero! Ya sabes que esa chica no me gusta nada! – Sentencio

Sophie resoplo frustrada, le gustaría tanto no ser una cobarde y gritarle a su madre que Sian era una chica maravillosa, una chica divertida y con una corazón enorme, pero no…una vez más, solo asintió en silenció.

El silencio inundo el salón durante algunos instantes.

Sa: Vas a salir con Brad está noche? – Pregunto rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo

So: Si…hemos quedado con algunos amigos

Sa: Bien…me alegro…has estado muy raro estás semanas – Miro a su hija – Os habéis peleado?

So: No mama, no hemos peleado! Estamos perfectamente – Suspiro – Me tienes cansada siempre preguntando lo mismo!

Sa: No me hables así, encima que me preocupo por ti…

Sophie se levanto, sabía lo que venía ahora, si seguía allí empezaría un gran discurso sobre la familia, sobre su novio, sobre lo bueno que era, lo último que quería era escuchar aquello.

So: Voy a preparar mi ropa para esta noche – Dijo subiendo las escaleras sin mirar a su madre

Sa: Claro… - Suspiro marchándose hacía la cocina.

…

Una vez en su habitación, la morena se dejo caer sobre la cama, estaba frustrada, enfadada…su madre tenía el don de ponerla en semejante estado y odiaba aquello, su vida era un infierno, un infierno que parecía que nunca iba a acabar! Luego de unos cuantos suspiros y ya un poco más calmada, Sophie atrapo su móvil escribiendo un mensaje.

Mensaje de Sophie: Lo siento =(

Y lo envió, sabía que la rubia lo entendería…a penas pasaron 2 minutos y ya recibió respuesta.

Mensaje de Sian: No es culpa tuya =) Dime, que haces está noche?

Sophie volvió a suspirar, al parecer ese día estaría lleno de ellos.

Mensaje de Sophie: Voy a salir…con Brad…

Se quedo algunos instantes mirando el mensaje, no sabía si enviarlo o no, no le gustaba tener que nombrar a su novio y menos a la rubia…era raro…por esa razón lo borro y volvió a escribir.

Mensaje de Sophie: Estoy castigada…lo siento.

Mentir…odiaba mentir, pero su vida ya era una mentira, una más tampoco cambiaban mucho las cosas.

Mensaje de Sian: Lo siento…espero poder verte pronto preciosa! Un beso =)

Otro suspiro, dios…hoy no dejaría de crearlos.

Mensaje de Sophie: Yo también…un beso.

Se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, lanzando su móvil a un lado.

So: Mi vida es una mierda! – Susurro mientras una pequeña lágrima caía sobre su mejilla – Y una gran mentira!

* * *

La noche había llegado bastante rápido, al menos eso pensaban Ryan y Sian que en ese mismo instante se encontraban en una pequeña sala, de un pequeño Pub de la ciudad, los dos parecían bastantes nerviosos. Ryan afinaba su guitarra, tocando una que otra melodía, mientras que la rubia simplemente lo observaba.

S: Que tal te va con Mia…estabas algo raro con ella antes…

Ryan suspiro dejando de acariciar aquellas cuerdas de metal.

Ry: La verdad es que no tengo ni idea… - Miro hacía la rubia que simplemente esperaba a que siguiera – Tengo…tengo la sensación que esta incomoda conmigo…bueno, no conmigo…con mi mundo.

S: Con tu mundo? No entiendo…

Ryan dejo su guitarra a un lado y volvió a mirar a la rubia, le haría bien hablar con ella, era su mejor amiga, nadie lo conocía con ella lo hacía.

Ry: El otro día…cuando estuvimos en el bar, te acuerdas? – Sian asintió – Pues antes de que llegaras, se acerco Tom a saludarnos y ofrecernos una copa, como siempre…y…no sé, la note rara, estaba incomoda, lo miraba raro…creo que le gusto, pero que me ve como un bicho raro…ya sabes…como todos – Dijo algo triste

S: No creo…Mia nos conoces y aun así quiere salir contigo, puede que "tu mundo" – Hizo las comillas con sus dedos – Sea algo nueva para ella, no está acostumbrada a esos lugares…y Tom…Tom es algo especial! – Sonrió – No te comas la cabeza con eso…estoy segura que le encantas a Mia…con tus locuras, con tus cosas raras, con cara de idiota…

Ry: Hey! No te pases! – Frunció el ceño mientras que una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en los labios de Sian.

S: Es broma…ya sabes que te adoro! – La rubia se lanzo sobre él dejando besos babosos sobre la mejilla del chico

Ry: Ahahaha para…me está llenando de baba…ahahaha estás loca!

S: Loca…otro más que me llama así…voy a terminar pensando que es cierto!

Ryan se incorporo un poco sobre aquel pequeño sofá donde se encontraba sentado y miro a la rubia con una sonrisa.

Ry: A ver…quien más te dice loca…a parte de media ciudad, claro está.

Sian enrojeció, siempre le ocurría eso cuando recordaba a Sophie y una pequeña sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro.

Ry: Mejor no me digas nada…ahahaha…ya sé quien es! Lexi Luthor, cierto?

Sian frunció el ceño.

S: Deja de llamarla así!

Ry: No puedo – Dijo riendo por la cara que ponía su amiga – Cuéntame…como van las cosas con ella?

S: Siguen igual…no nos hemos visto desde aquella vez, hablamos por teléfono o mensajes, pero…ya sabes…no la tiene fácil con sus padres – Se levanto colocándose mejor la ropa – La quise invitar está noche, para que nos viera tocar y eso…pero está castigada…

Ry: Y eso? Que hizo? – Pregunto curioso

S: Ni idea…pero puede ser por cualquier cosa…su madre es un monstruo…esta mañana insulto a mi madre, la llamo borracha en medio de la tienda!

Ryan abrió los ojos en grandes.

Ry: Que hizo qué? Pero…que paso?

S: Mi madre vio a Sophie, se acerco para saludar y apareció Sally de la nada gritándole…y bueno, ya sabes que mi madre siempre compra cervezas o licor – El chico asintió – Pues por eso…

Ry: Y que dijo tu madre?

S: Pues nada…y no por falta de ganas, pero como estaba Sophie…y parecía algo incomoda, se cayó.

Ry: Esa mujer es horrible…pobre Sophie…yo me hubiera escapado de casa, como su hermana.

S: yo también… - Dijo pensativa

Tal vez era una buena idea esa, pensaba la rubia, secuestrar a Sophie y llevarla bien lejos. Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-5 minutos chicos…os toca…

Ry: Ya vamos Jim – El chico desapareció otra vez – Bueno rubia, llego en momento…estás lista?

S: Claro…vamos a arrasar con todo! – Dijo sonriente

Ryan atrapo su guitarra y los dos salieron de la sala.

…

So: Brad…estás seguro que hay un concierto está noche? Esto parece algo vacío

B: Que si…ahora llegan, están afuera fumando… - Respondió el chico despreocupado bebiendo un trago de su copa

So: Y quien toca, si se puede saber? – La morena no parecía muy feliz de estar allí

B: Ni idea…solo vi que había concierto…pero no se dé quien – Miro hacía la puerta que daba hacía el exterior – Lo ves, ya está entrando la gente – Levanto la mano saludando a dos chicos que parecían acercarse – Hey tíos! Qué tal?

-Brad…que haces aquí? No pensaba que te gustaba está música – El chico atrapo una silla y se sentaron con ellos.

B: La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de quien toca!

Sophie observaba a su novio y sus amigos, ni si quiera le estaban prestando atención a ella, es más, pasaban de ella y empezó a sentirse incomoda, Brad no era para nada atento, sin poderlo evitar se aclaro la garganta.

B: Oh…chicos, ella es Sophie…mi novia! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa rodeando a la morena con su brazo

So: Encantada… - Sonrió falsamente

-Hola…tu novio es un mal educado – Bromeo – Yo soy Jack y este de aquí es Mark

La morena volvió a sonreír, aunque seamos sinceros, le daba completamente igual.

B: Ustedes sabéis quien toca?

-Si…dos chicos de aquí, no me acuerdo el nombre…tocan música Rock y algo deprimente, pero no está nada mal – Dijo Jack – Sobre todo la chica, está buenísima, aunque sea algo rara.

Rara…palabra clave, la mente de Sophie se fue a años luz de ese Pub, viajando sin poderlo evitar por las profundas aguas de cierta rubia que la tenía completamente embobada, empezó a preguntarse en donde estaría, que estaría haciendo? También pensó en como hubiese sido su noche si en vez de salir con su novia hubiera aceptado la invitación de Sian…seguramente lo estaría pasando mucho mejor que en estos momentos.

Unos aplausos la devolvieron a la realidad.

-Mira…ya empiezan!

B: Esos? – Puso cara de asco – Ellos son los que tocan?

-Los conoces?

B: Si…son los dos raros del instituto…

La morena estaba del espalda al escenario, pero al oír las palabras de Brad sintió que su corazón se había detenido en ese mismo instantes, serían ellos? Estaban hablando de Sian y Ryan? Los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de ella, esos nervios que sientes cuando sabes que dentro de algunos minutos la persona que quieres o al menos por la cual sientes algo…se dará cuente de que le has mentido…porque Sophie no estaba castigada…y no sé lo que pensáis ustedes, pero una mentira puede doler mucho más que una verdad…tal vez si Sophie le hubiera dicho simplemente que tenía que salir con Brad, la rubia lo hubiera entendido…pero no lo hizo…t se equivoco…una vez más.

B: Mira amor…los raritos…seguro que tocan fatal, no sé ni para que vine – Sophie le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de girarse lentamente hacía el escenario, pudiendo al fin ver a Ryan y Sian ajenos a todo lo que ocurría en aquella mesa.

El primer pensamiento de la morena al ver a Sian fue de sorpresa, no por saber que estaba en el mismo lugar…porque esa sorpresa ya la tuvo antes…no…fue una sorpresa que la dejo con la boca abierta. La rubia llevaba unos vaqueros muy apretados completamente rotos al nivel de las rodillas, una camiseta negra de algún grupo…que desde allí no conseguía leer, la tenía medio atada, dejando al descubierto una parte de su abdomen. Sophie suspiro…suspiro de puro placer al contemplar aquello…

Ni Sian ni Ryan les habían visto, tal vez sería una buena ocasión para desaparecer rápidamente y así ahorrarse un mal trago por ambas partes…si…esa sería la idea perfecta, pero Sophie no contaba con algo…no contaba con el idiota de su novio y su enorme boca.

B: Hey raritos! Que sois estrellitas del pop? - Empezó a reírse, mientras que Sophie lo miraba incrédula y completamente nerviosa.

Sobre el escenario, tras oír aquellos molestos gritos, los dos chicos se giraron hacía la mesa dónde Sophie y Brad se encontraban, sorprendiendo a la rubia que no entendía porque Sophie se encontraba allí cuando se suponía que estaba castigada. En ese momento se sintió estúpida, una completa estúpida…le había mentido…y debéis saber algo sobre Sian Powers…ella odia las mentiras…al menos esas que sabes que pueden hacer daño, como era el caso en ese preciso momento.

Ry: Rubia…esa…es Sophie? – Pregunto sorprendido

S: Si…con el idiota de su novio – Agacho la mirada mientras seguía preparando el micro

Ry: No estaba castigada? – El chico no ayudaba mucho que digamos

S: Pues parece que no… - Dijo con tono seco

Ryan se acerco a ella, posando su mano sobre el hombre de la chica.

Ry: Tu tranquila…vamos a cantar, lo haremos de puta madre y Brad se tragara sus palabras! Lo odio!

Sian suspiro.

S: Eso a cantar…pero…podemos hacer un cambio de planes?

Ry: No quieres cantar RadioHead?

S: Esa si…digo la otra de Peter Bradley, la podemos cambiar? – Su tino era suplicante

Ry: Claro…claro…cual quieres tocar?

Sian volvió a mirar hacía la morena que la evitaba en todo momento.

S: Lies...de...de The Black Keys

Ryan levanto su ceño sin entender muy bien ese cambió, pero acepto.

S: Te la sabes, no?

Ry: Claro que si rubia! Soy el mejor…las conozco todas! – Dijo orgulloso

Sin nada más que añadir, los dos chicos se situaron frente al escenario, Dos micros, uno para la rubia y otra para Ryan…y su guitarra enchufada y lista.

S: Listo?

Ryan asintió y empezó a tocar los primeros acordes de aquella canción que casi nadie conocía, Sian se posiciono frente a su micrófono, agarrándolo con las dos manos y fijando su mirada en Sophie, una mirada cargada de decepción, de mentiras, una mirada brillante de tristeza y de cierto dolor.

Dijiste que la luna era nuestra,

Dijiste que la luna era nuestra,

Al diablo con el día

La luz del sol siempre va a

Llevarse, Al amor

Crea sospechas y cuartadas

Pero puedo ver

Ojos azules cegados

Por las lágrimas…

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras, mentiras

Sian seguía mirando a Sophie con los ojos algo lagrimosos, pero la morena tenía la mirada bajada, no sabía qué hacer, no se atrevía a mirarla…pero aquellos "lies" (mentiras) cantados con fuerza le hicieron levantar sus ojos para clavarlos en los de la rubia…y enseguida se arrepentía…sintiendo una culpa y pena inmensa.

Tengo una piedra

Donde debería estar

Mi corazón

Y nada de lo que hago

Hará que me quieras

Me marchare esta vez

Rompería todos mis lazos

No tiene más sentido disimular

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras, mentiras

La canción llegaba poco a poco a su fin, Sian se había entregado completamente en ella, sin quitar sus ojos de la morena en ningún momento.

Sophie, en cambio empezó a llorar, a llorar en silenció…ni si quiera su novio se percato de aquellas lágrimas que descendían lentamente por su mejilla. Sentía que todo era complicado, estaba allí, con su novio…pero su corazón pertenecía a otra persona, una persona que jamás estaría junta ella aunque las dos así lo deseaban…eso era enamorarse? Era sentir dolor? Sentir que nada tenía sentido cuando los miedos y la cobardía tomaban el control, cuando lo único que deseaba era estar sobre aquel escenario recibiendo una de esas sonrisas de Sian que tanto la enamoraban…pero no…la realidad era cruel…demasiado cruel…

Sin saber muy bien porque, Sophie se levanto de golpe sorprendiendo a Brad y sus amigos, saliendo disparada de aquel lugar.

B: Soph! Amor… - Pero Sophie ya había salido corriendo de aquel PUB

-Que mosca le ha picado a tu novia?

B: Ni idea… - Dijo sentándose de nuevo y terminando su copa de un trago

Sian y Ryan habían observado toda la acción, quedando igual de sorprendidos.

Ry: Que ha sido eso? Que le ha pasado?

Sian se quedo pensativa unos instantes, tal vez había exagerado en cantar esa canción? Tal vez tenía un motivo y no le había realmente mentido? Tal vez…basta! Demasiados tal vez no sirven de nada!

S: Tienes que hacerme un favor Ryan!

El chico se acerco a ella algo preocupado.

Ry: Dime…

S: Puedes seguir tu solo?

Ry: Que?

S: Por favor…necesito…necesito hablar con ella…por favor! – Suplicaba nerviosa

Ryan dejo escapar un gran suspiro, esta historia terminaría fatal, era como Romeo y Julieta, dos jóvenes enamoradas, pero separadas por sus familias…de eso no cabía duda…esperemos que no acabe de la misma manera.

Ry: Venga…vete… - Sian sonrió – Corre!

Sin más, Sian salto del escenario y salió a toda velocidad del local, mirando hacía todas partes.

S: SOPHIEEEE! – Grito

Miro en la calle continua y por fin pudo divisar a la morena caminando lentamente, sin pensarlo, emprendió una pequeña carrera hasta llegar tras ella y la agarro de un brazo para detenerla.

Sophie se sobresalto asustada.

So: Diosss Sian…que…que haces aquí? – Pregunto mientras que se recuperaba del susto

S: No…que haces TU aquí?

Silenció una vez más, algo demasiado habitual ya entre ellas. Tras notar que la morena no se decidía a contestar, siguió.

S: No estabas castigada? – Sophie bajo la cabeza apenada, mientras que la rubia soltaba un suspiro – Estoy jarta de esto! – Se giro quedando de espaldas a la chica – Sabes…odio las mentiras…odio las mentiras sin sentido…no podías decirme que salías con Brad? Porque me dijiste que estabas castigada?

Sophie seguía en silencio, con su rostro ya repleto de lágrimas.

So: Lo siento…

Sian volvió a girarse hacía ella.

S: Lo sientes? Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? – Suspiro de nuevo – No me hubiera enfadado si me hubieras dicho que salías con Brad…no me gusta la idea…pero es tu novio…y se como son tus padres, de verdad lo entiendo…por eso te regale aquella gardenia, aquel amor secreto… - Se acerco a la morena un poco más calmada – Soph…yo…yo sé que esto es una locura, sé que no podemos ser parejas… - Bufo – Ni si quiera podemos ser amigas…pero ya te lo he dicho…me fascinas, me tienes loca…

Sian se acerco un poco más y se aventuro a agarrarle las manos, la morena se sorprendió.

S: Quiero estar contigo, quiero estarlo en la medida de lo posible…no me importa esconderme, ni evitarte frente al mundo, no me importa que te rías de nosotros cuando estés con tus amigos o que me evites cuando nos crucemos con tu madre…no me importa…solo quiero una oportunidad…una sola…déjame demostrarte que es posible…déjame demostrarte que las estrellas si pueden cumplir los deseos…solo eso…no pido más…

De más está añadir que ahora mismo el rostro de Sophie era un rio, que digo un rio…era un verdadero océano de lágrimas…su mirada estaba fija sobre sus manos, esas manos que Sian acariciaba con una dulzura exquisita…y sentía como su corazón latía de verdad, no por miedo, ni por nervios…no…latía por sentimientos, latía sin ritmo…simplemente…latía…

Sian llevo lentamente su mano hacía la mejilla de Sophie, acariciándola levemente, está última cerró los ojos ate el contacto y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

S: Que me dices…lo intentamos? Dejamos nuestras manos en la magia y en el poder de una estrella fugaz?

So: No…no lo sé… - Balbuceo hablando finalmente

S: No te pregunto si lo sabes…te pregunto si lo quieres… - Siguió acariciándole el rostro, esta vez acercándose completamente al cuerpo tembloroso de la morena – Lo quieres? Lo sientes? – Acerco sus labios a los labios de Sophie, quedando a escasos milímetros – Solo necesito una palabra de dos letras…solo una…una que me hará perder la cabeza…o otra que me romperá el corazón…en los dos casos…salgo perdiendo – Sonrió – Tú decides…

Y así, en silenció, con sus labios casi rosándose…Sian espero su respuesta…una respuesta que solo podía tener dos consecuencias…perder la cabeza o romper su corazón…


	6. Capitulo 5 - Estrella de plata

Capitulo 5

Estrella de plata

Presente 2017

Tener una vida perfecta no hace de ti una persona feliz, puedes tener un trabajo que adoras, una casa soñada, un marido maravilloso que te ama…pero también puedes sentir soledad en medio de aquella perfección.

Así se sentía Sophie 5 años más mayor, 5 años en los cuales multitudes de cosas habían ocurrido…aunque la más importante sin lugar a dudas era su nuevo estado civil: Casada.

Sophie conoció a un chico maravilloso estando aun en la universidad, un chico llamado Jonathan, un chico que se gano el cariño de la familia Webster, pero que nunca consiguió ganarse un hueco en el lugar más especial del corazón de la morena….ese lugar que siempre perteneció a una única persona, ese lugar que ya tenía nombre desde hace mucho tiempo: Sian.

Muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando ahora mismo qué ocurrió, porque no están juntas? Porque Sophie está casada? Porque su marido es maravilloso? Tantos porque que ahora mismo no tendrán respuestas, tantos porque que no tienen sentido, tantos porque que dejan un mal sabor de boca…

J: Carió? Ya estoy en casa! – Un chico alto y moreno vestido por un impecable traje de chaqueta entraba en la casa muy sonriente – Soph?

Nadie respondió, el silencio se adueñaba de la casa, aunque todas las luces permanecían encendidas.

J: Estás en la cocina? – Volvió a llamarla mientras caminaba hacía allí. Pero también estaba vacío, el chico se quito la chaqueta y subió las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones – Cariño, estás aquí?

So: En la habitación! – Grito Sophie por fin

El chico camino sonriente, se asomo despacio por la puerta encontrándose a su mujer con la cabeza metida en el armario y ropa volando por los aires.

J: Que haces?

So: Estoy buscando una cosa…que tal tu día? – Pregunto sin abandonar lo que hacía.

J: Bien…tranquilo, hoy solo tocaba papeleo, aun no llega el juicio – Se acerco a la morena rodeándola por la cintura – Y tú qué tal? Mucho trabajo? – Pregunto dejando un rápido beso sobre su mejilla

So: Lo normal – Se encogió de hombros

J: Se puede saber que buscas?

So: Una cosa!

J: Que cosa? – Volvió a preguntar – Puedo ayudarte?

So: No…

Jonathan miro extrañado a su mujer, estaba rara, más rara que de costumbre.

Llevaban casados unos 6 meses, aunque se conocían desde hace 2 años…Sophie estudiaba psicología en la universidad de Londres, allí conoció a una chica que se convirtió enseguida en una gran amiga, Sarah…una noche salieron de fiesta con algunos amigos de esta última y así fue como conoció a su actual marido. Aunque ella nunca imagino que terminaría casándose con él, eso fue más cosas de sus padres, que como todos sabemos…siempre se meten donde no deben y Sophie termina llevando a cabo todos sus deseos, algo triste…pero real.

J: Estás muy rara…te pasa algo? – Pregunto inquieto mientras veía como la morena seguía rebuscando entre las cosas.

So: Eres pesado! Estoy bien…solo quiero encontrar una cosa! – Contesto secamente

J: Como quieras…te espero abajo! – Dijo algo molesto, marchándose de la habitación.

Una vez sola de nuevo, Sophie suspiro frustrada mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

So: No puede ser…5 años…y parece que fue ayer. – Susurro un tanto triste mientras observaba una pequeña caja entre sus manos, la abrió lentamente, una pequeña estrella de plata aparecía frente a ella acompañada de un papel doblado, la morena lo desplego rápidamente.

"Cada vez que te sientas perdida…pídele un deseo"

Volvió a suspirar recordando poco a poco el momento exacto en el cual recibió aquel regalo, un regalo muy especial, proveniente de una persona especial, una persona que cambió su vida por completo, enseñándole un mundo nuevo, un mundo que ahora mismo quedaba a años luz de su realidad.

So: Dónde estarás? – Susurro sin dejar de mirar la estrella – Te acordaras de mí? – Acaricio lentamente el objeto dejando caer una pequeña lagrima – Si creyera en los deseos pediría verte de nuevo…pero ya ves…nunca funciono…no soy feliz… - Dejo escapar un último suspiro cundo escucho la voz de Jonathan llamándola desde abajo

J: Soph? Vas a tardar mucho? Cenamos?

Sophie se levanto de golpe, secándose los ojos rápidamente y cerrando la cajita.

So: Ya…ya voy… - Grito para que la oyera – Ya voy… - Susurro está vez guardando de nuevo la cajita en el armario y recogiendo rápidamente el caos que había creado en la habitación.

* * *

A las afueras de Londres, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Cambridge, se encontraban Sian y Ryan caminando por un parque, el chico llevaba su guitarra como de costumbre, mientras que Sian no dejaba de hablar haciendo gestos divertidos con sus manos. Llevaban 3 años viviendo allí, cuando Mia fue aceptada en una de las universidades de Cambridge, Ryan no aguanto ni 1 año y se mudo para allá llevándose a la rubia con ella, después de lo ocurrido con Sophie no entraba dentro de sus planes dejarla sola en aquella ciudad de mierda como él mismo la llamaba. Mia estaba encantada, los 3 se llevaban bastante bien y por esa razón decidieron compartir piso aunque Sian no estaba muy entusiasta con la idea, no quería molestar a la pareja, pero consiguieron convencerla.

Los dos amigos decidieron abrir un bar, que utilizaban como trampolín para jóvenes músicos de calle y claro, también tocaban ellos mismo. Ninguno de los dos quiso estudiar y tampoco tenían los recursos para hacerlo, pero amaban su vida, eran libres y nadie en aquella ciudad los trataba como raros o friki, al contrario, habían hecho grandes amigos.

Ry: Me vas a marear con tanta energía! Se puede saber qué hiciste anoche para estar así?

S: Nada…si estuve con vosotros toda la noche! – Respondió con una sonrisa

Ry: Mentira…te escuchamos salir cuando nos fuimos a la cama…venga cuéntame…con quien estuviste? Marta? No…a ver…Vanessa? No…no ya sé! Rachel!

Sian lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

S: Porque tuve que estar con alguien? No puedo estar de buen humor y punto? – Le reclamo

Ry: Poder si puedes…pero teniendo en cuenta que desapareciste en plena noche y llegaste en la madrugada…no me queda mucho que pensar!

S: Cotilla! Sabía que no era una buena idea vivir con vosotros… - Se quejo dando varios pasos hacia delante

Ryan empezó a reírse.

Ry: Vamos…no te enfades, si no me quieres contar no pasa nada… - Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras intentaba aguantar una sonrisa – Solo quería saber a quién tenía que darle las gracias por tu buen humor!

Sian suspiro.

S: Eres un pesado! No estuve con nadie…si salí…pero a una fiesta, Ben me llamo y me fui con ellos.

Ry: Con Ben? Y dónde estuvisteis? – pregunto curioso, Ben era un buen amigo de ellos, les había ayudado con las licencias del bar, pero no solían salir mucho con él, al menos no a fiestas.

S: Unos amigos suyos daban una fiesta, pero no quería ir solo, así que me llamo – Contesto con naturalidad, pero por la cara de Ryan no parecía creérselo mucho.

Ry: Solo eso? – La rubia no contesto – Sian!

S: Vale…tu ganas, fui como su pareja…de mentira claro! Quería darle celos a la chica esa que le gusta…no recuerdo el nombre…por eso me llamo!

Ryan embozo media sonrisa.

Ry: Y funciono?

S: Fue un desastre…la chica ni apareció…aunque yo si conocí a un montón de gente! – Sonrió

Ry: Gente interesante por tu sonrisa!

S: Si…pero no es lo que piensas…es una chica de Londres, hablamos de negocios.

Ryan se detuvo de golpe.

Ry: De negocios? Que negocios? No iras a dejarme solo con el bar! – Se altero

S: Hey…tranquilo…nada que ver, es sobre nosotros, pero no quería decirte nada hasta que fuera seguro, este fin de semana iré allí y si lo veo interesante, prometo contártelo todo…pero ahora no puedo.

Ry: Sobre nosotros?

S: Si…puede que toquemos en un gran lugar…pero no preguntes más que aun no hay nada seguro! Ahora vamos que llegamos tarde!

Atrapo a Ryan por el brazo tirando de él.

Ry: No me fio de ti…que lo sepas! – Bromeo

S: Lo sé…pero me adoras igual…o no? – Sonrió

Ry: No me queda de otra!

S: Así me gusta! – Dijo divertida

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando por aquel gran parque, mientras que Ryan intentaba sacarle más información sobre la misteriosa chica de Londres, pero era imposible, la rubia no daba su brazo a torcer.

* * *

Sophie y Jonathan se encontraban cenando en silencio, la morena se había quedado un tanto pensativa tras ver de nuevo aquella estrella de plata que Sian le había regalado con tanta ilusión, una estrella que tenía un gran significado para ellas…la razón de buscarla aquel día, no fue otra que un sueño, una lindo y extraño sueño que Sophie tuvo la noche interior, un sueño en el cual su vida era un tanto diferente.

J: Cariño…estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar por segunda vez aquella noche, Sophie daba vuelta a la comida sin realmente comer

So: Claro…porque?

J: No sé…te noto rara…y no me digas que no porque te creo…si te pasa algo ya sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo…sea lo que sea… - Le dijo con dulzura

So: Lo sé John…pero tranquilo…estoy bien, solo ando un tanto pensativa

J: Eso ya lo note…pero por algo especial? Paso algo en tu trabajo?

Sophie miro hacía él con cierta pena, aquel chico era realmente increíble y se sentía culpable por no sentir lo mismo que él. Si Sian no existiera seguramente se enamoraría perdidamente de alguien como su marido, pero no es el caso…por muy maravilloso que sea, la morena no puede evitar sentir lo que siente por la rubia, aunque lleve 5 años sin saber de ella, es difícil olvidar cuando el amor estar de por medio.

So: No paso nada…solo pase una mala noche…y…nada, solo eso.

J: Una pesadilla? – Pregunto dando un bocado a su comida

So: Algo así… - Mintió, porque su sueño estaba lejos de ser una pesadilla, más bien su despertar lo fue

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala y solo el sonido del timbre de la puerta lo rompió.

J: Que raro…quién será a estas horas? – Dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacía la entrada, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió – Hey! Sarah! Que haces aquí?

Sar: Vaya manera de saludar! – Bromeo – Yo también me alegro de verte, gracias por saludar!

J: Ahahaha lo siento, es que no te esperaba…pasa…pasa…

Jonathan se hiso a un lado mientras que la chica entraba sonriendo.

Sar: Y Sophie?

J: En la cocina, estábamos cenando…has comido algo? – Pregunto rápidamente

Sar: Si ya cena…gracias… - Se dirigió hacía la cocina – Buenas noches señorita Stone! – Dijo divertida

So: Sarah! Que haces aquí! – Se levanto sonriente

Sar: Otra que no saluda! Sois de lo peor! – Bromeo

Sophie esbozo media sonrisa mientras se acercaba para darle un beso

So: Me alegro de verte!

Jonathan apareció de nuevo sentándose en su sitió.

J: Siéntate y dinos que te trae por aquí! Quieres tomar algo?

Sar: No gracia…no me quedare mucho… - Se sentó a un lado de Sophie – Vengo a invitaros a un concierto, aun no hay nada seguro aun, pero confió en qué se realizara…

J: Un concierto? En el bar de padre? Nuevas estrellas? – hablo rápidamente

Sar: Exacto! Nuevas estrellas…de eso no me cabe duda! Son dos chicos de Cambridge, tocan un poco de todo y son realmente buenos…

So: Y cuando será? – Pregunto curiosa

Sar: Este fin de semana me reuniré con la chica para hablarlo y si todo sale bien supongo que dentro de 2 semanas tocaran! – Sonrió – La chica es muy simpática! La conocí ayer en una fiesta!

J: como se llama el grupo?

Sar: Ni idea…creo que no tienen nombre, pero la chica se llama Sian!

Silencio, sorpresa, aceleración de corazón, sudores frió, calor, temblores…todo eso paso por el cuerpo de Sophie en el mismo instante en qué Sarah pronunció ese nombre. No podía creérselo, sería su Sian? Sería la misma rubia que le robo el corazón hace unos 5 años? Tenía que serlo, demasiadas casualidades, para ser solo eso…pura casualidad.

So: Si…Sian? – Balbuceó sin quitar su cara de sorpresa algo que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga que de golpe abrió sus ojos en grande como dándose cuenta de todo.

Sar: Oh dios Mío! – Exclamo

J: Que pasa? Porque esas caras? – Pregunto sin entender nada

Sophie y Sarah se miraban, transmitiendo todas las palabras que no podían ser dichas en voz alta, la chica conocía toda su historia y aunque no se dio cuenta de nada cuando hablo con la rubia, ahora si estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que seguramente eran la misma persona.

J: Chicas…que alguien me explique lo qué pasa… - Volvió a espetar un tanto impaciente

Sar: Nada…nada…acabo…acabo de darme cuenta que se me olvidaba algo – Balbuceó nerviosa sin apartar su mirada de la morena

J: No os creo…en fin…serán cosas de chicas! – Dijo divertido guiñándoles un ojo y levantándose de la mesa – Cariño, me voy al despacho, tengo que terminar con el papeleo del caso – Le dio un beso sobre la cabeza – Nos vemos Sarah!

Sar: Si…suerte…suerte con el caso

J: Gracias! – Salió de la cocina

Sophie seguía en silenció intentando procesar la noticia.

Sar: Estás bien?

So: Como…como está ella?

Sar: Eh…pues…no sé…no sé si es ella… - Volvió a balbucear

So: Tiene que serlo…lo sé…como…como era?

Sar: Rubia, ojos azules, ropa un tanto rockera…

Sophie sonrió.

So: Es ella! – Se levanto – No me lo puedo creer! Es ella!

Sar: Soph…si quieres…si quieres anuló el… – Fue interrumpida

So: Ni se te ocurra! – Volvió a sentarse en su sitió mirando fijamente a su amiga – Quiero…quiero estar cuando venga.

Sar: No creo que sea buena idea Soph…por todo lo que me contaste no terminasteis muy bien…y tú…Soph estás casada! – Le reprocho

So: Por favor Sarah! Solo quiero verla…necesito verla! – Suplico

Sar: No sé Soph…

So: Por favor… - Suplico de nuevo con los ojos brillantes, los ojos repletos de ilusión

Sarah se quedo pensativa, sabía que no era una buena idea, pero no podía negarse, conocía a su amiga, conocía la historia, sabía cuánto había sufrido.

Sar: De acuerdo…pero prométeme que no harás nada… - Sophie sonreía sin responder – Soph…prométemelo!

So: Te lo prometo!

Sar: Bien…ya te llamo para avisarte – Se levanto de la silla – Soph…de verdad…no hagas nada de lo que después te arrepienta…

So: Tran…tranquila…

Sarah la miro no muy convencida, se acerco a ella dejando un beso sobre su mejilla.

Sar: Mañana te llamo…

So: Gracias!

Y sin más la chica salió de la cocina dejando a la morena sola con una gran sonrisa, a penas pasaron algunos minutos, Sophie se levanto de golpe y salió disparada, subió las escalera como loca y entró en su habitación, abriendo de nuevo el armario y buscando su cajita, una vez que la encontró, la abrió y saco la estrellita de plata de ella.

So: No me lo puedo creer…funcionas…la voy a volver a ver…

**NA: Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, siento haberme retrasado un día, pero estaba algo indispuesta…aquí está el primer salto de tiempo, puede que estemos en el presente durant capitulos, luego regresaremos al pasado para seguir con el transcurso de la historia…ya me conocéis, ya sabéis que adoro hablar de cómo el destino juega con nuestras vidas, así que en esta historia no será menos! Espero que os haya gustado! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, realmente motivan para seguir escribiendo! Sois geniales! Hasta pronto! XD**


	7. Capitulo 6 - Reencuentro

Capitulo 6

Reencuentro

Presente 2017

Sophie paso toda la semana con un nudo en el estomago, no dejaba de pensar en que iba a volver a ver a Sian, aun no se lo creía…después de 5 años pensando en ella, en dónde estaría, con quién, estaría bien? Sería feliz? Pensaría aun en ella? Tantas preguntas que no la dejaban vivir, tantos recuerdos que aparecían una y otra vez en su mente, tantos momentos felices que dejo escapar, tantos errores que cometió por cobarde…tal vez la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad? Tal vez era una señal del destino…

Pero ahora todo era distinto…ella estaba casada, Jonathan no se merecía algo así…y de todos modos, después de cómo acabo todo con la rubia, Sophie no tenía ni si quiera la esperanza de que le hablara…

So: Fui una estúpida! – Murmuro para ella misma mientras preparaba la cena

J: Dijiste algo cariño? – Pregunto el chico entrando

So: Eh…no…no nada… - Se giro para verlo – Que temprano llegas...

Jonathan se acerco para dejar un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza de la morena.

J: Si…hoy estaba todo tranquilo… - Miro lo que Sophie preparaba – Umm huele rico…ya me está entrando hambre – Sonrió

So: Aun queda un rato – Le informo siguiendo con su tarea – Por cierto…mañana…mañana saldré con Sarah… - Dijo un tanto nerviosa

J: Si? donde vais? – Se sentó sobre la encimera cerca de la morena

So: Vamos al bar de su padre…tengo…tengo que ayudarle con un asunto…así que pasara la tarde allí también…

J: No hay problema…mañana tengo el juicio, no creo que pueda si quiera venir a comer…y luego…si todo sale bien, saldré por ahí con algunos chicos de la oficina – Hizo una pausa pensativo – Hey…Sarah dijo que tocaba un grupo nuevo, no?

Sophie palideció.

So: No…no es mañana…

J: Ah cierto…mañana venía la chica para hablar con ella…me confundí…en fin…si acepta tengo ganas de escucharla…Sarah hablo tan bien de ella…

Sophie no sabía que decir, ella ya conocía a la rubia, la conocía muy bien, sabía que cantaba como los dioses…al menos para ella. Pero no le gustaba nada la idea de que Jonathan la conociera, no quería complicar más las cosas, al menos por el momento.

So: Bueno…si acepta…ya veremos si podemos ir…

J: Genial! Me gusta mucho ese tipo de música! – Se levanto – Bueno, me voy un rato al despacho…avísame cuando este la cena lista, así te ayudo a poner la mesa – Se acerco de nuevo a la morena dejando otro beso, pero está vez sobre sus labios, Sophie correspondió un tanto incomoda, cada día se sentía más cohibida, como se aquel lugar no fuera su sitio…

So: Claro…yo te aviso…

* * *

Sian se encontraba en su departamento, viendo un poco de tele junto a Mia, las dos chicas se habían unido mucho desde que está última y Ryan habían oficializado su relación, una relación un tanto complicada al principio, pero todo salió bien.

M: No entiendo porque tienen que ir a Londres, tocáis en el bar… - hablaba mientras agarraba una cerveza y bebía un trago

S: Es que no es un bar cualquiera…sería en The Barfly! – Exclamo completamente emocionada

M: Y? Que tiene ese bar de especial?

S: Es una broma? No conoces ese lugar? – Pregunto indignada, Mia se encogió de hombros, claramente no tenía ni idea – Si le cuento esto a Ryan te deja…seguro! – Bromeo

M: Perdone usted señorita "yo lo sé todo", pero esta chica no es una habitualista de bares!

S: Esa palabra no existe!

M: Bueno…ya basta…cuéntame, que pasa con The Barfly? – Bebió otro trago

Sian la observaba divertida, Mia se había acostumbrado mucho a ella y Ryan, a sus locuras, a sus manías raras, realmente era una chica increíble.

S: Bueno…es un bar dónde todas las estrellas de la música han empezado…bueno no todas, pero una gran mayoría…Coldplay, Muse, Oasis, Blur…

Mia la miro sorprendida, esa no se la esperaba.

M: En serio?

Sian Sonrió.

S: Si! Sería una oportunidad increíble…encima podría hacer publicidad para nuestro bar también…es perfecto! Mañana voy a Londres para hablar con la chica

M: La chica de la fiesta?

S: Si…se llama Sarah, es muy divertida… - Sonrió de nuevo

M: Umm…no me digas que te gusta! Mi rubia tiene una nueva conquista? – Bromeo

S: No…no para nada…porque todos pensáis que solo sonrió por una chica? Ni que fuera una rompecorazones, tampoco he tenido tantas parejas! – Se quejo

M: Parejas solo una y solo duro 3 meses…pero conquistas…por dios Sian, siempre veo una chica diferente salir de tu habitación!

S: No seas exagerada! – Se levanto del sofá – Quieres otra? - La chica asintió bebiendo el último trago de su cerveza, Sian abrió la nevera y saco dos más, volviendo enseguida junto a la chica – Por cierto, dónde se ha metido Ryan?

M: Está con unos amigos haciendo no sé qué…supongo que llegara tarde…

S: No olvides…ni una palabra de lo de Londres…quiero que sea una sorpresa…bueno, si todo sale bien!

M: Ya verás que sí…esa chica caerá en tus encantos! – Bromeo de nuevo

S: Deja de decir tonterías!

La rubia atrapo un cojín y se lo lanzo a la cara.

M: Hey! Cuidado…la cerveza!

S: Tú te lo buscaste! Solo dices estupideces…

M: Eres una amargada! Antes no eras así…la culpa la tiene Sop… - De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se calló enseguida – Lo siento…no…no quise decir eso… - Se lamentaba.

Sian se puso un tanto seria, tensando su rostro, no le gustaba para nada recordar a la morena, le dolía demasiado pensar en ella y en como todo acabo.

S: No…no pasa nada…ya pasó mucho tiempo, supongo que no pasa nada por hablar de ella – Dijo poco convencida

M: Nunca la mencionas…y Ryan siempre me dice de no hacerlo…nunca supe que paso en realidad…ni porque se marcho de repente y…

La rubia se levanto de golpe, dejando la cerveza sobre la mesita.

S: No…no quiero hablar de eso…puedes mencionarla…pero… - Suspiro – Voy al baño…

* * *

Sin más, se fue rápidamente dejando a Mia sola y un tanto preocupada por haber hablado más de la cuenta.

Había llegado el fin de semana, era sábado y dentro de algunas horas Sophie volvería a ver a su rubia, si…su rubia…porque a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido…Sian seguía y seguiría siendo SU rubia.

Aquel sábado por la mañana, la morena despertó muy nerviosa, bueno…despertar no es la palabra exacta teniendo en cuenta que la chica no pego ojo en toda la noche pensando en ese reencuentro, porque aunque le había prometido a Sarah que no haría nada, esa promesa evidentemente no la iba a llevar acabo…necesitaba hablar con ella, no solo verla desde algún rincón, necesitaba más…mucho más…

J: Cariño, me voy…que te diviertas está noche! Saludo a Sarah de mi parte! – Gritaba desde abajo

So: Claro…suerte con el juicio!

J: Gracias! – Salió rápidamente, mientras que Sophie, en la parte de arriba de la casa suspiraba

Sophie se dejo caer sobre la cama, respirando pausadamente, intentando controlar sus nervios…misión imposible…demasiadas emociones, demasiados sentimientos estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento. Cerró los ojos, recordando a su rubia, recordando su sonrisa, recordando sus locuras, recordando cada uno de esos momentos que vivió junto a ella…aunque solo durara un verano…

(Flashback)

Sian corría por el parque con una enorme sonrisa, salto por encima de un banco de madera y se adentro en su rincón escondido, un lugar que se había convertido en un escondite para ella y su amor secreto.

S: Buenos días princesa! – Grito al puro estilo "La vida es bella"

So: Es de noche!

S: Y? Digo lo que me da la gana! – Se sentó al lado de la morena dejando un dulce beso sobre tu mejilla – Como conseguiste escapar de la mansión Luthor? Me sorprendió tu mensaje!

So: Tenía ganas de verte – Confeso tímidamente

S: Me alegro…estaba aburrida escuchando a Ryan hablar de Londres – Se quejo pero sin borrar su sonrisa

So: De Londres?

S: Si…estábamos viendo un video de Blur…en sus principios, tocaron en un bar de allí...ese bar crea estrellas! Ryan quiere que mandemos una maqueta para ver si nosotros también lo conseguimos!

So: Eso es genial…

Sian miro a la morena un tanto incrédula.

S: No creo que con una simple maqueta nos llamen…prefiero seguir tocando aquí por ahora, ya habrá tiempo de intentarlo cuando vayamos allí! – Lanzo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el cielo

Sophie la miro sorprendida, no sabía que la rubia tenía planes de irse a Londres.

So: Allí? Quieres vivir en Londres?

S: Ni idea…pero algún día tendré que ir…una inglesa que no conoce Londres no es muy lógico! – Dijo divertida sin dejar de mirar el cielo – Mira…pide un deseo! – Grito de repente

Sophie siguió hacía dónde señalaba pero no vio nada.

So: Es una estrella normal

S: Esta parpadeando!

So: Con esas no se piden deseos!

La rubia frunció el ceño.

S: Yo pido deseos cuando me da la gana! Me está mirando y parpadeando…mira…mira – Señalo de nuevo

Sophie empezó a reírse.

So: Estás fatal rubia! Así no vale…tu pides deseos a todo!

S: Es ella quien me llama…mira como parpadea…dice "Sian…pide un deseo…vamos Sian…pide un deseo" – La rubia puso una voz un tanto extraña, Sophie no dejaba de reír

So: Eres una payasa!

Sian esbozo una enorme sonrisa y miro a la morena.

S: Bueno…pero al menos te saco sonrisas, no? – Se acerco a ella lentamente – También te puede sacar otra cosa… - Coqueteo cerca de sus labios

So: Si…que…que cosa… - Estaba nerviosa

S: Te puedo sacar colores!

So: Colores? – Pregunto confundida

S: Si…eres hermosa, tus ojos brillan con la luz de la luna, las estrellas parpadean solo para ti, para que pidas deseos, me llaman, nos llaman, saben que somos un amor secreto…por eso parpadean para nosotras – Se acerco aun más, podían sentir la respiración de la otra – Yo ya tengo mi deseo…cual es el tuyo? – Rozo ligeramente los labios de la morena con los suyos, solo un roce, Sophie temblaba y empezó a ruborizarse…de repente Sian se echo hacía atrás riendo como una niña – Lo ves? Lo conseguí!

Sophie se quedo plasmada en su sitio con el corazón a mil sin entender absolutamente nada, no iba a besarla? Porque no la beso?

So: Que…que…conseguiste… - Balbuceo

S: Te saque los colores! – Exclamo sonriendo – Estás colorada!

Sophie suspiro, tapándose la cara con sus manos, Sian era un caso aparte…estaba loca…completamente loca…pero era SU loca.

So: Idiota! – Se quejo fingiendo enfado

S: Pensabas que iba a besarte, no? – Si…loca y muy directa

So: Euh…yo…no…digo, no pensaba… - Balbuceo nerviosa de nuevo

Sian sonrió y se acerco de nuevo a Sophie

S: Solo te besare cuando estés preparada…y te prometo que ese día te llevare a la luna, visitaremos las estrellas…y saludaremos a Clark kent!

Sophie dejo escapar una pequeña risilla, aun estaba nerviosa por la cercanía de sus bocas.

So: Y…y si estoy preparada?

S: No lo estás…

So: Como lo sabes?

S: Porque estás esperando que dé el primer paso…y yo quiero que seas tú quien lo haga!

Sophie se quedo en silenció, tenía razón, ella no daba ningún paso, solo esperaba a que la rubia actuase, no porque no lo deseara o porque no estaba preparada…simplemente no se atrevía.

S: Pero tranquila! Soy irresistible…dentro de poco estarás acosándome para que te bese! – Bromeo

Sophie negó con la cabeza divertida.

So: Sian Powers…estás loca! – Dijo riendo – Realmente loca!

(Fin Flashback)

So: Como extraño esa locura! – Suspiro – Y qué razón tenías…termine acosándote por un beso… - Sonrió tristemente – Los mejores besos de mi vida…

* * *

Sian caminaba lentamente por las calles de Londres, buscando aquel famoso bar que sería una gran oportunidad para ella y Ryan, tocar allí sería como un sueño…después de preguntar a varias personas consiguió encontrar el local.

S: Impresionante! – Susurro mirando la entrada, no era nada de otro mundo, pero de solo pensar que grandes grupos habían tocado allí le daban escalofríos…de los buenos claro – Allá vamos…

La rubia entro rápidamente, el interior estaba vacío.

S: Hola? Hay alguien?

-Hey perdona estaba…- Se detuvo al ver a la chica - Sian, no? – Una chica salió de detrás de la barra

S: Hola Sarah! – Sonrió

Sa: Llegas temprano… - Miro su reloj un tanto preocupada, Sophie estaba a punto de llegar, eran las 5 de la tarde y se suponía que la rubia llegaría sobre las 6 o las 7

S: Molesto? Puedo…puedo volver más tarde, es que estaba un tanto perdida…por eso vine un poco antes… - Se excusó

Sa: No…no pasa nada… - lanzo una mirada hacía la entrada, un tanto asustada – Eh…vamos…vamos a mi despacho?

Sian la miro un tanto extrañada, la chica se veía un poco nerviosa y eso no le daba buena espina, tal vez todo había sido una broma.

S: Todo bien? Te veo…nerviosa…de verdad puedo volver después si quieres….no quiero molestar… - Insistió

Sarah suspiro…sabía que no era buena idea de haber aceptado que Sophie viniese, aquello saldría mal y todos iban a perder algo.

Sa: No…tranquila…solo estaba haciendo inventarío…no molestas…ven…sígueme… - La invito a caminar, pero apenas pudieron dar dos pasos, porque una voz bastante familiar para las dos chicas las hiso frenar en seco.

So: Nunca te han dicho que no puedes dejar la puerta abierta cuando esta el bar cerrado puede entrar cualqu… - Sophie pasaba la puerta y se quedo paralizada al ver a Sian en medio de la sala, aquello no era lo previsto, aun no era la hora acordada…no entendía nada, solo sintió que su corazón había vuelto a detenerse o tal vez estaba latiendo tan rápido que ni si quiera lo sentía ya, estaba allí, frente a ella…después de 5 años sin verla, igual de hermosa…o más hermosa aun si aquello era posible…

Por su parte, la rubia había perdido el habla, no entendía nada tampoco…menos aun diría yo, nunca imagino ver a la morena y menos aquella tarde, aquel día…no podía ser real, sus pensamientos se marcharon lejos, exactamente al mismo lugar dónde Sophie había viajado en la mañana, aquella noche en que hablaron de este lugar, de los deseos, de los besos…y por casualidades de la vida…allí estaban las dos, mirándose a los ojos, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como se nada ni nadie existiese, como si fuera una broma del destino o tal vez un sueño…

Sarah las observaba incrédula, jamás había visto a nadie mirarse así, era incapaz de describir esas miradas, pero eran intensas, había amor, había odio, había tristeza, recuerdos, nostalgia, sorpresa…demasiadas emociones…la atmósfera se volvió tensa y ella se maldecía mentalmente…

Sa: Ho…hola Soph… - No sabía si presentar a la rubia, sería estúpido...ya se conocían, pero se supone que ella no lo sabe...si Sian se entera que si lo sabe, podría enfadarse y jamás tocarían allí…no quería arriesgarse…de más está decir que su mente era un rompecabezas de preguntas, pero finalmente opto solo por una…hacerse la tonta – Te…te presento a Sian…ella va a tocar aquí…

El silenció seguía presente entre la ex pareja secreta, solo se miraban y esas miradas parecían hablar mucho más que la voz o el uso de las palabras.

So: Hola Sian! – Saludo intentando parecer fuerte, evitando mostrar su emoción y sus nervios, o como sus piernas temblaban

S: Que haces aquí! – Fue cortante

So: Yo…

Sian miro a Sarah y luego a Sophie de nuevo.

S: Dios…lo sabía…sabía que todo esto no podía ser real! – Se lamento – Fuiste tú! – Se acerco a la morena, estaba enfadada, tanto que Sophie retrocedió un tanto asustada

So: No…no es lo que piensas…

Sa: Chicas tranquilas! Sian…vamos a mi despacho… - Miro a la rubia – Y tu vete a casa!

So: Pero…

Sa: Por favor…

Sophie suspiro, nada había salido como ella quería aunque si como lo había imaginado, la rubia no quería saber nada de ella.

Miro una última vez a su rubia, pero esta última la evitaba, mirando hacia otro lado

Sa: Soph…vete…luego…luego hablamos…

So: Claro…lo…lo siento… - Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por una razón, una razón que solo una de las tres entendió

Sian empezó a caminar en silencio hacia Sarah, que ya abría una puerta que daba a su despacho, pero antes de entrar, se giro una última vez, mirando a la morena que seguía de pie, con los ojos vidriosos y mirándola.

Apenas duro unos segundos, Sian se giro de nuevo y entro cerrando la puerta tras ella de un golpe, dejando a la morena de nuevo sola, con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas…

So: La próxima vez pediré aquel deseo…necesito sentir esos labios de nuevo…

**NA: Siento el retraso, no pude hacer nada este fin de semana, espero que os haya gustado…se que os estoy volviendo loca con tanto misterios y cosas a medias…pero tranquila, poco a poco descubriremos que paso…en el próximo capitulo regresamos al pasado, exactamente dónde lo deje…con Sian esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que le romperá el corazón o le hará perder la cabeza…se aceptan apuestas…dejad vuestra opinión en los RW…me encanta las teorías! XD Hasta pronto! Y gracias por seguir conmigo!**


	8. Capitulo 7 - El beso

Capitulo 7

El beso

Junio 2012

S: No te pregunto si lo sabes…te pregunto si lo quieres… - Siguió acariciándole el rostro, esta vez acercándose completamente al cuerpo tembloroso de la morena – Lo quieres? Lo sientes? – Acerco sus labios a los labios de Sophie, quedando a escasos milímetros – Solo necesito una palabra de dos letras…solo una…una que me hará perder la cabeza…o otra que me romperá el corazón…en los dos casos…salgo perdiendo – Sonrió – Tú decides…

Y así, en silenció, con sus labios casi rosándose…Sian espero su respuesta…una respuesta que solo podía tener dos consecuencias…perder la cabeza o romper su corazón…

Los segundos se volvían minutos y los minutos una eternidad para la rubia, las dos se miraban a los ojos, esperando que pasara algo…Sian suplicando por una respuesta y Sophie por un beso. Era imposible pensar con claridad teniendo los labios de la rubia a escasos milímetros de los suyos, sintiendo su aliento, sintiendo aquel roce casi imperceptible…

S: Soph… - Susurro o tal vez suspiro, tampoco estaba claro en ese momento

Sophie cerró los ojos con fuerzas, dejando su mente en blanco, olvidando por un instante como era su vida, olvidando que solo a algunos metros se encontraba su novio Brad, olvidando quien eran o como eran sus padres…si…lo olvido todo, pauso sus pensamientos y dejo que su cuerpo actuara, permitiendo a su corazón tomar el mando de la situación…y lo hiso…la beso.

Sian se vio sorprendida, pero se dejo llevar por aquel beso, un beso intenso y entregado, un beso que respondía a su pregunta sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Sian posiciono su mano tras el cuello de la chica, profundizando el beso, pidiendo permiso para poder disfrutar un poco más de aquellos labios que la volvían loca…la morena no se resistió, entre abrió lentamente su boca, dejando paso a la lengua deseosa de Sian…una batalla de emociones y sensaciones recorrió sus cuerpos…hasta que la necesidad de aire se hiso presente…

Poco a poco el beso fue calmándose, separándose lentamente con el corazón a mil por hora, Sophie permanecía con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de abrirlos y volver a la realidad, en cambio la rubia mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

S: Eso…ha…ha sido…impresionante… - Hablo con dificultad mientras que sus pulmones volvían o al menos intentaban volver a la normalidad – Soph…abre los ojos…mírame…

La morena suspiro, su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba de miedo, temblaba de excitación, temblaba de pura felicidad…poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada azul y la enorme sonrisa de Sian.

S: Eso…eso era un sí?

Un corto silencio se creo, la morena buscaba las palabras correctas, no sabía porque la había besado, bueno si…porque lo deseaba…pero su vida estaba complicada, sus padres, Brad…Sian no tenía lugar en ella…y no porque ella no lo quisiera…pero aquellos ojos azules que ahora mismo la observaban, aquella sonrisa que iluminaba la oscura noche…valía la pena intentarlo…

So: Me…me gustas…me gustas mucho…pero…

Sian sonrió aun más si aquello era posible, dio un paso hacía la morena y silenció sus labios con un nuevo beso.

S: Shh…los "pero" no me gustan… - La beso de nuevo – Sé que no podemos ser pareja, bueno…pareja normal, sé que tus padres te matarían y luego a mí – Sonrió – Sé que tienes novio…un idiota por cierto – Añadió frunciendo el ceño – Te dije que no me importaba…podemos escondernos…recuerda la orquídea…seremos los nuevos Romeo y Julieta…bueno…Julieta y Julieta…solo espero no acabar como ellos! – Bromeo

Sophie la miraba, aquella chica era real? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Quien en su sano juicio aceptaría soportar todo aquello? Vivir un amor a escondidas, aguantar que esa persona que amas tenga novio? Soportar los insultos de tus amigos…de tus padres? Quien? Y allí estaba Sian, ofreciéndole todo aquello solo para poder estar a su lado…sería egoísta aceptar? Sería lo correcto para ella? Sophie lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba…tal vez estaba jugando con fuego, tal vez no era una buena idea…tal vez…

So: No es justo para ti…

S: Me da igual si es justo o no…quiero estar contigo…

So: Pero…

S: Shh que te he dicho? Nada de "pero"…quieres estar conmigo sí o no? Es simple…

Un minuto…60 exactos segundos fueron los que tardo Sophie en responder…y aunque la razón le pedía a gritos que no aceptara, que era una locura, que todo saldría mal…su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, imaginando como sería estar con la rubia, abrazarla cuando quisiera, besarla…y tal vez algo más…por esa razón…

So: Sí…

Sian no dijo nada, simplemente se abalanzo de nuevo sobre los labios de la morena, besándola como si no hubiera mañana, besándola como si aquello fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento podría despertar...

* * *

Ry: Vamos rubia! Quiero saber! Cuéntamelo! Que paso? Dónde te fuiste? – El chico ni respiraba preguntando

S: No seas pesado… - Sonrió

Ryan y Sian se encontraba en casa de esta última desayunando, después de aquel "sí" que le regalo la morena, Sian acompaño le acompaño a casa y se marchó a la suya olvidándose por completo de su amigo y del concierto, quien la puede culpar…andaba en una nube.

Ryan se presento en su casa esa misma mañana pidiendo explicaciones, pero tras ser recibido por una enorme sonrisa y un especial buen humor, el chico se olvido del plantón y solo quería cotillear sobre lo sucedido.

Ry: Soy tu mejor amigo! – Se quejo – Exijo un resumen detallado de lo que paso! – Se cruzo de brazos haciendo pucheros mientras que la rubia lo miraba divertida comiendo su tazón de cereales

S: Un resumen detallado? Como es eso? – Bromeo

Ry: La besaste? Te beso? Sois novias? – Metralleta de preguntas ronda 2

S: Y tú? Que tal con Mia? – Cambió de tema

Ryan le lanzo una mirada asesina llevándose una cuchara de cereales a la boca

Ry: Estamos hablando de ti y de la mini Luthor…no me cambies de tema! – Se quejo de nuevo

Sian suspiro, era imposible zafarse.

S: Nos besamos!

Ryan abrió los ojos en grandes.

Ry: Os besasteis! Y me lo dices así? Ahora mismo quiero saberlo todo! Quiero detalles! – Grito medio emocionado

Sian empezó a reírse por la intensidad de su amigo.

S: No hay mucho que contar…discutimos un poco, luego le dije que se decidiera…y me beso… - Contó sonriendo bobamente recordando el momento

Ry: Entonces…sois novias?

S: No exactamente…somos…un amor secreto – Ryan levanto una ceja esperando a que siguiera – Ya sabes que no podemos estar juntas así como así…sus padres me matan!

Ryan asintió.

Ry: Y Brad?

S: Seguirá con él… - Dijo algo triste – No queremos que nadie sospeche algo…pero me prometió no hacer nada con él!

Ry: No me gusta! – lanzo de repente

S: El qué? – Lo miro sorprendida por el gesto serio que ponía

Ry: Tu la quieres y ella te quiere…no sé qué pinta ese idiota en medio…encima no es justo para ti, vas a salir perdiendo y vas a sufrir!

Ryan conocía a Sian, era su mejor amiga desde pequeños y sabía que aquella situación no era plato de buen gusto para ella, sabía que iba a sufrir…y aunque la rubia estuviera hasta las trancas por Sophie, no era justo tener que soportar todo aquello.

S: Ry…te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero ya lo decidí! Fui yo quien propuso todo esto…quiero estar con ella…y no hay otra forma de estarlo! Sus padres jamás lo permitirían…y lo sabes!

Ry: Vale…lo de "amarse en secreto" lo puedo entender…pero porque no termina con Brad?

S: Ya te dije…para que no sospeche nadie! – Repitió un tanto de mal humor, en realidad anoche no se había parado a pensar en todo aquello, en verla con él o en saber que estaban juntos frente a todos, ahora estaba tomando consciencia.

Ry: Sian…estas…estás segura que quieres eso? – El chico la miro con dulzura

S: Si…

Ry: Bueno…entonces cuenta conmigo! – Le regalo una sonrisa – Hagas lo que hagas te apoyare!

Sian le sonrió de vuelta, tenía mucha suerte de tener un amigo así en su vida.

S: Gracias…ahora te toca a ti…

Ry: A mí?

S: Que pasa con Mía?

Ry: Uff amiga…prepárate…porque es una largaaaaa historia…. – Dijo divertido

* * *

11h11 de la noche, Sophie se encontraba acostada en su cama, aun vestida, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su móvil…una pantalla que no tardo en iluminarse, un mensaje nuevo.

Mensaje de Sian: Tus padres han apagado la luz…te espero abajo…estoy deseando volver a probar esos labios ;)

Sophie sonrió, sin más se levanto rápidamente, atrapo su chaqueta y salió con cuidado de su habitación, bajo las escaleras lentamente, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, abrió la puerta de entrada y salió disparada hacía dónde Sian la esperaba, al otro lado de la acera, escondida tras unos arbustos.

S: Hey… - Saludo tímidamente

So: Tengo el corazón acelerado…

S: Lo sé…siempre provoco ese efecto! – Bromeo – Vámonos…no tentemos a la suerte! – Agarro la mano de la morena y tiro de ella alejándose rápidamente de la casa, pero apenas recorrieron unos metros que se detuvo de nuevo, se giro hacía la morena que la miraba expectante – No te salude… - Dijo con una sonrisa antes de atrapar los labios de la chica entregándole un intenso beso

So: Dios… - Suspiro tras separarse – Aun no me acostumbro…

S: Ni yo – Sonrió – Pero le estoy cogiendo gusto! – Agarro de nuevo la mano de la chica y siguieron caminado

So: Donde vamos?

S: A nuestro escondite!

Algunas cuadras más lejos, se encontraban Ryan y Mia viendo una película en la habitación del chico. Mia estaba medio acostada y Ryan comía palomitas sin aparatar la mirada de la pantalla, estaban viendo una película de miedo, de zombies para ser más exactas.

M: No entiendo…porque se levantan los muertos? No hay virus ni nada? No tiene lógica está película! – Se quejaba mientras atrapaba algunas palomitas

Ry: Es una de las primeras…antes las pelis de zombies no eran sobre infectados, eran muertes vivientes…

M: Pues sigo sin ver la lógica…como explicas que se levanten?

Ry: No sé…supongo que tiene que ver más con la religión…

Mia miro hacía él sin entender que pintaba la religión ahí.

M: Que dices?

Ry: Fácil…todos hablan del apocalipsis…hasta en la biblia hay pistas de muertos que se levantan y eso…antes las pelis de zombies se basaban en eso…después llego lo del virus, aunque los dos casos tienen su lógica, podría pasar… - El chico hablaba como si se tratase de una tesis importante y seria mientras que Mia lo miraba aguantando la risa

M: En serio? Ahahaha podría pasa?

Ryan se giro hacía ella frunciendo el ceño.

Ry: No te rías! Es serio lo que digo…hay muchos virus raros en el mundo, más los que quedan por llegar! Yo me estoy preparando por si acaso…ya mismo es el 21 diciembre…

La chica empezó a reír aun más, retorciéndose sobre la cama.

M: Ahahaha dios…en serio? Un apocalipsis zombie? Ahahaha

Ry: Quieres dejar de reír! – Se quejo – No tiene gracia…ya veremos si te sigues riendo cuando te persigan por las calle!

Un pequeño silencio se creo, Mia dejo de reír para mirarlo con dulzura, aquel chico estaba loco, tenía ideas raras y hablaba de cosas surrealistas, pero de repente se dio cuenta que se veía tremendamente adorable…sin saber muy bien en qué momento su cuerpo empezó a moverse, la chica se vio acercándose a Ryan, lanzándose a sus labios con desesperación, posicionando su cuerpo sobre el de él, besándolo intensamente.

Ryan se vio sorprendido por el gesto, pero no se quejo, enredo sus manos en la espalda de la chica, atrayéndola hacía él y respondiendo al beso gustosamente, sus cuerpos se movían al compás, mientras que algunos suspiros empezaban a inundar la habitación.

Ry: Dios…Mia… - Suspiro

M: No hables…solo…solo bésame…

Ry: Estás…estás segura – Dijo con dificultad entre beso

M: Shh… - Le calló de nuevo besándolo

* * *

S: Tienes frío? – Pregunto mientras acariciaba el brazo de la morena, las dos chicas se encontraban acostada sobre el césped, tras aquellos arbustos que formaban el rincón secreto de la rubia

So: No…estoy bien…

S: Quería…quería hablar de algo contigo… - Espeto algo nerviosa

Después de la conversación que había tenido esa misma mañana con Ryan, se había pasado la tarde pensando en el asunto de Brad y llego a la conclusión de que no le hacía nada de gracia de verlos juntos, aunque la morena le prometiera con no haría nada con él…el chico sería su novio a los ojos de todos, se tendrían que besar o otras cosas…ya que Brad tampoco tenía la culpa de nada, podía ser un idiota, pero para él Sophie era su chica.

La morena se acomodo un poco para poder mirarla.

So: Dime…

S: Quería…quería hablar de Brad…

Sophie se tensó, ese tema no le parecía muy lógico y más hablarlo con Sian, porque aunque oficialmente no eran novias, había decido empezar algo…algo que no sabía muy bien como llamar.

So: De…de Brad?

Sian se reincorporo completamente quedando sentada, la morena imito el gesto y las dos se quedaron frente a frente.

S: Sé…sé que te dije que no me molestaba…pero… - Suspiro – No quiero que estés con Brad también…no sé si puede soportarlo…lo de vernos a escondidas, lo del amor secreto todo eso está bien…pero no soporto la idea de que besen o…bueno…eso… - hablo rápido

So: Lo sé… - Bajo la mirada – Pero…pero no puedo…

S: No creo que tus padres sospechen solo porque rompas con él…

So: No es solo eso…mi padre es muy amigo del padre de Brad y no tendría mucha lógica si ahora le digo que terminamos, empezaran a hacerse preguntas y…y no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se enteran de todo… - La voz de la morena se volvió algo temblorosa, de verdad le tenía pánico a sus padres, no porque fueran "malos" o violentos, solo que serían capaz de cualquier cosa

Sian la miraba sin saber muy bien que decir, la entendía, claro que lo hacía…pero quien la entendía a ella? Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, hasta que la rubia decidió hablar de nuevo.

S: Vale…mira…hagamos algo para que no sea tan evidente…intenta…intenta distanciarse…o pelear con él…no sé…algo para que sea él quien te deje… - En su cabeza sonaba bastante bien, pero en voz alta le resulto algo rara la idea

Sophie la miro sonriendo de medio lado.

So: Estás loca lo sabes?

S: Si…lo sé…ha sonado raro… - Hiso una pequeña pausa – Sabes que…mejor olvídalo…no quiero hablar de ese idiota…ya pronto será la hora de que lleve a su cenicienta a casa… - Se acerco a la morena dejándose caer sobre ella – Mejor hagamos algo más interesante…

Sophie sonrió, mirando esos grandes ojos azules que la volvían loca, unos ojos que bajo la luz de la luna brillaban más que de costumbre.

So: Y que quieres hacer? – Coqueteo

S: Besarte… - Susurro sobre sus labios, atrapándolo lentamente, saboreándolos, sintiendo que todos sus sentidos se entregaban en su boca, poco a poco intensifico el beso, pidiendo permiso para poder disfrutar aun más de él…algo que la morena permitió enseguida, la mano de Sian subía y bajaba a lo largo de las costillas de la chica, tocando todo lo que podía sobre la ropa, Sophie dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros, suspiros de placer, nunca imagino estar así con la rubia…lo había soñado tantas veces…que ahora le parecía irreal…no quería despertar, no quería que llegase la hora de separarse…pero como toda cenicienta…a las doce el hechizo termina, la carosa se vuelve calabaza…y su vida regresa a la realidad…pero algo tenía claro…era que mientras tanto, disfrutaría de esos labios…hasta dejar de sentir los suyos propio…

**NA: Regresamos al pasado…todo bien? No es demasiado confuso todo? Nos quedaremos un rato más en 2012, así vamos viendo como avanza la relación de las chicas, luego volveremos al presente…y ya, poco a poco sabremos que paso para que terminaran mal! Lo sé, es una locura…espero no perderme en camino ahahaha**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por todos los mensajes por privado, me alegra saber que os gusta. También me gustaría saber si tenéis preguntas sobre los personajes, ya puse las fotos en mi Tumblr…pero si queréis saber algo más ya sabéis dónde contactarme! Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Hasta pronto! XD**


	9. Capitulo 8 - Algo especial

Capitulo 8

Algo especial

Julio 2012

Si buscas el momento exacto en dónde las cosas cambian, casi nunca lo encuentras, porque puede ser un instante, una acción, una palabra…Sian y Sophie llevaban una semana viviendo a escondidas, viviendo un amor que parecía crecer de día en día, un amor que a pesar de su secretismo les hacía sentir completas y felices. Solo existía una pequeño inconveniente, bueno…en realidad existían muchos más, pero en ese mundo que habían creado, solo algo sobraba por el momento: Brad.

Sophie llevaba toda la semana evitando al chico, no solamente porque hacía que su chica…si…su chica, aunque no hubiera nada oficial, Sian era su chica…se sintiera mal, si no porque ella misma no tenía ninguna ganas de verlo, de estar con él, de tener que rechazar actitudes que deberían ser normales en una supuesta pareja.

El chico no entendía aquel cambio, no entendía el porqué de aquel rechazo, solo sabía que todo había empezado aquella noche de concierto, en la cual la morena escapo de repente dejándolo solo en aquel bar…bueno, con sus amigos…pero solo igualmente.

Una semana estuvo intentando verla, una semana de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, una semana sin entender absolutamente nada.

Sa: Hija? Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Sally dando golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación

So: Si…

La madre entro lentamente, observando un tanto inquieta a su hija, que parecía más feliz que nunca, tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa de enamorada, algo que le extraño teniendo en cuenta que no había vuelto a ver a Brad por casa.

Sa: Estás muy sonriente – Espeto sentándose en la cama, mientras que Sophie se giraba hacía ella desde su escritorio.

So: Estoy normal mama… - Respondió girándose de nuevo para evitar la mirada de su madre

Sa: Hace tiempo que no veo a Brad…todo bien con él?

Sophie suspiro bajito, había llegado la pregunta que quería evitar.

So: Si…todo bien…solo…solo quiero dedicarme un poco a mí…no me gusta salir con sus amigos – Mintió

Sally la miraba con el ceño fruncido, su hija escondía algo y no conseguía saber el qué.

Sa: Porque no lo invistas a cenar? Así pueden estar un poco solos y tranquilos…

Sophie cerró los ojos, esto se estaba poniendo más difícil, no solo tenía que lidiar con Brad, sí no que también con las preguntas de su madre, por suerte su padre aun no se metía en la historia.

La morena suspiro una vez más y se giro hacía su madre.

So: Mama… - Empezó a ponerse nerviosa – No…no estoy bien con Brad… - Balbuceo

Sally la miro preocupada.

Sa: Como que no estás bien? No te entiendo…te hiso algo?

So: No…es solo que…no…no siento lo mismo… - Se estaba sincerando, al menos un poquito

Sa: No lo entiendo – frunció el ceño – Brad es un buen chico, de buena familia, educado…

Sophie la interrumpió enseguida un tanto cansada.

So: No lo quiero! – Dicho

Sally suspiro desviando la mirada, no se equivocaba al pensar que su hija llevaba rara unas semanas y ahora lo de Brad…algo estaba pasando, pero sabía que la morena no le diría nada, así que prefirió callarse y averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Sa: Esta bien hija…si no hay amor…no se puede hacer mucho, supongo.

Sophie se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta de su madre, esperaba gritos, reproches, más preguntas…por un lado se alegro, aunque no le cuadraba mucho la reacción.

So: No…no te molesta?

Sa: Cariño, si no eres feliz con él no te voy a obligar a seguir está historia – Se levanto de la cama – Has hablado con él?

So: No…todavía no…no sé cómo romper con él…

Sally se acerco a su hijo dejando un beso sobre su cabeza.

Sa: Deberías llamarlo y quedar con él…no deje que las cosas se vuelvan peor… - Y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a una morena confundida, una vez la puerta cerrada, Sally respiro hondo – Escondes algo…y lo voy a averiguar – Susurro para ella misma antes de marcharse por el pasillo

* * *

Ryan y Sian se encontraban en la habitación del chico, acostados sobre la cama mientras que jugaban a la Súper Nintendo, si…una consola algo antigua, pero una de las mejores según ellos.

Ry: Joder rubia…otra vez no! Quieres dejar de dejarme todos los malos para mí! Que tu sea Diddy no me hace a mí más fuerte! – Se quejo

Sian no respondía, solo sonreía mientras seguía jugando, aunque no parecía muy concentrada en la partida.

Ry: Sian? Estás conmigo en la isla Donkey Kong o en algún planeta lejano llamado Webster? – Bromeo

S: Qué? – Reacciono

Ry: En qué piensas? – Pregunto pausando el juego

S: En Sophie! – Sonrió

Ry: Vaya novedad! – Dijo divertido

Sian le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro sin borrar su sonrisa.

S: Está noche la quiero llevar a un lugar especial…pero no se me ocurre nada, ya sabes que no pueden vernos juntas, siempre salimos de noche a mi rincón secreto…pero, no sé…me gustaría hacer algo más especial.

Ry: Pues si…la tienes complicado…no pueden hacer algo en tú casa?

S: Con mi madre en medio? No gracia! – Negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro

Ryan se quedo pensativo.

Ry: Hey! Quieres que hable con Mia?

S: Con Mia? Para qué? – Pregunto confusa

Ry: Tiene una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, es pequeñita pero muy acogedora…encima no vive nadie alrededor! Es perfecto! – Exclamo feliz por su idea

S: En serio? Crees…crees que aceptara?

Ry: Claro que sí! Ella es Teem Siophie! – Dijo atrapando su móvil

S: Teem Siophie? De que hablas?

Ry: Shh - La calló con el teléfono en la oreja – Mia! Me tienes que hacer un GRAN favor!

* * *

La noche llego sobre la ciudad, Sophie como siempre, esperaba con el móvil en la mano esperando algún mensaje de su rubia, cada noche la morena salía a escondidas de su casa para pasar algunas horas con Sian en su rincón secreto, pero aquella noche sería diferente aunque Sophie aun no lo sabía.

La pantalla de su teléfono se ilumino, un mensaje acababa de llegar y automáticamente una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Mensaje de Sian: Buenas noches princesa! Invéntate una mentira bien creíble…porque hoy te llevo a un lugar especial! Te espero allí a media noche. Besos

Sophie leyó y releyó el mensaje, un lugar especial? Dónde? Empezó a sentir algo de miedo, ya se sentía un tanto asustada cuando iban al parque y este mensaje un tanto misterioso no ayudaba…más aun teniendo que inventarse algo, después de la charla con su madre, pocas excusas iba a encontrar…es más, no tenía ni idea que significaba "allí", allí dónde? Pero como por arte de magia, su móvil volvió a iluminarse, pero esta vez era una llamada, una llamada que la extraño un tanto teniendo en cuenta la hora.

So: Mia? – Contesto sorprendida

_M: Hola Soph…está tu madre por ahí?_

So: Eh…si…está…está en la cocina, porque? – No entendía nada

_M: Perfecto…en 5 minutos estoy en tu casa! – Colgó dejando a Sophie con la boca abierta y con el rostro lleno de confusión _

So: Pero qué carajo… - Susurro con el móvil en la mano

Se quedo en el mismo lugar, sentada en el sofá del salón, mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, como esperando algo más, algo que le hiciera entender que pasaba. Primero Sian con aquel mensaje y ahora Mia…

Tampoco le dio tiempo de pensarlo mucho, tal como había dicho Mia, a penas pasaron 5 minutos que ya sonaban a la puerta, la morena se levanto rápidamente para abrir, mientras que Sally salía de la cocina para ver quién era.

Sophie abrió la puerta y una sonriente Mia entraba, saludándola emocionada, hasta que desvió su mirada hacía la señora Webster.

M: Buenas noches… - Saludo con educación

Sa: Hola Mia… - Lanzo una mirada hacía el reloj que marcaban las 22h30, algo que no paso desapercibido por la chica

M: Perdone por llegar a estas horas…vengo para invitar a Sophie a salir un rato – Espeto sonriente, aquella mujer le daba algo de miedo y más desde que salía con Ryan.

Sa: Eh…no pasa nada… - Miro a su hija que parecía igual de confusa – No sabía que ibas a salir

So: Yo…

Mia la interrumpió rápidamente, antes de que digiera algo que estropeara el plan.

M: Es que la vi algo rara toda la semana y quise animarla un poco, espero que no moleste…

Sally sonrió, aquella chica le caía bien, conocía a su familia…menos mal que no sabía que tenía contacto con los "dos raritos" de la ciudad.

Sa: Me parece bien, a ver si la animas un poco – Mintió, para ella su hija estaba extrañamente feliz por algo que no era Brad – Vayan y diviértanse!

Mia sonrió de nuevo mirando hacía Sophie a quien le regalo una intensa mirada, una mirada que decía claramente "deja de pensar y prepárate".

So: Claro…claro…voy…voy a por mis cosas – Balbuceo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a su madre y a Mia a sola

Sa: Dónde pensáis ir? – Curioseo

M: Bueno, vamos a salir con unos amigos míos, son hijos de algunos socios de mi padre – Mintió

Sa: Eso es estupendo…seguro que son buenos chicos! – Exclamo feliz

M: Si…algo creídos, pero buenos chicos – Le siguió la corriente

Sophie bajaba de nuevo por la escaleras, sacando a Mia de un interrogatorio más.

So: Nos vamos?

M: Claro…mis amigos nos esperan, verás…te van a encantar! - Sophie frunció el ceño, cada vez entendía menos. – Adiós señora Webster! Que pase usted una buena noche!

Sa: Lo mismo digo chicas… - Miro a su hija – Cariño…no llegues muy tarde…

So: Claro…

Rápidamente Sophie dio un pequeño empujón a la chica para salir de la casa, cerró la puerta tras ella y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

So: Se puede saber que es todo esto? – Se quejo

M: Que carácter…encima que te salvo la noche, te quejas! – Bromeo – Vamos…que nos esperan! – Empezó a caminar

So: Quién nos espera?

M: Es una sorpresa! Vamos! – Atrapo el brazo de la morena y se la lleva a rastras, mientras que Sophie iba quejándose en susurros.

* * *

En la pequeña cabaña a las afuera de la ciudad, una rubia un tanto nerviosa y su amigo completamente divertido preparaban el lugar, bueno…mejor dicho…terminaban de preparar.

Ry: Esto es tan romántico! Mi chica es un genio! Bueno…y yo también…que la idea fue mía! – Espetaba orgulloso mientras posicionaba cojines en el suelo.

S: Te quieres callar…termina con eso…que seguro que estarán al llegar

Sian preparaba pequeños platos con frutas, dulces y otras golosinas.

Ry: Deja de quejarte! Me debes una! Y me la pienso cobrar!

S: No me quejo…solo estoy un poco nerviosa…

Ry: Nerviosa? Porque? – No entendía

Sian suspiro sentándose sobre un pequeño banco de madera cerca de la cocina.

S: Es la primera vez que estaré con Sophie a solas…

Ry: Pero si la ves a solas todas las noches! – Se sentó a su lado

S: No es lo mismo…estamos en medio de un parque…aquí…aquí estamos solas…solas! – Exageraba la palabra para que su amigo entendiera…algo que no parecía suceder.

Ry: Y?

La rubia resoplo, sus nervios tenían buena lógica, no era lo mismo estar con su morena en un parque, en pleno aire, en medio de la ciudad, que estar en una casa…a solas…tenía miedo de no poder controlarse, llevaba una semana intercambiando dulces besos con Sophie, pero aquí la cosa podría cambiar…

S: Ryan eres desesperante…de verdad no entiendes de que te hablo!

Ry: Pues no…pero da igual…son nervios innecesarios, querías algo especial y lo tienes, encima aquí nadie puedes veros, estáis a solas, podéis besaros tranquilamente sin miedo a que nadie os descubra y quien sabe tal vez… - Se frenó de repente mirando a la rubia fijamente – Oh dios! A solas! CLARO! – Grito riendo

Sian rodo los ojos, Ryan era muy lento.

S: No grites! A ver si llegan y nos escuchan!

Ry: Espera…pero tú no eres virgen, no? Me dijiste que estuviste con…

S: No claro que no lo soy! – Lo interrumpió – No es eso…es que…llevamos una semana, bueno…tampoco es eso…es que no somos nada! – Exclamo levantando los brazos hacía el cielo de manera exagerada – Ella sigue con Brad…esto es raro…siento…siento que no es mi novia…no sé sí me explico…

Ry: Umm un poco…pero deja de pensar en eso…vive el momento, tú misma me lo has dicho muchas veces "carpe diem"…además, tú nunca has sido de tener novia fija, aparte de aquella morena bajita…como era…

S: Carmen…

Ry: Esa! Y tampoco duro mucho! – Paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia – Ya sé que es diferente, que Sophie te gusta de verdad, pero deja de pensar en eso…pasara lo que tenga que pasar…y si pasa es porque las dos lo deseáis…así que menos nervios y más sonrisa – levanto la mirada hacía la ventana – Porque aquí está tu princesa "Súper Mario" – Dijo divertido guiñándole un ojo, la rubia miro hacia afuera y vio como Sophie y Mia bajaban del coche

S: Tienes razón…fuera nervios! – Se levanto – Y más sonrisas! – Sonrió – Y ahora…a por mí princesa!

**NA: Aquí un nuevo capitulo, algo cortito pero está semana se me hiso imposible escribir, estuve cuidando unos pequeños y me dejaron más que cansada ahahaha espero que os haya gustado…el próximo intentare que sea algo más largo. Se aceptan apuestas…pasara algo más entre ellas o no? Muchas gracias por los que comentan y también a los que lo hacen por privado! Sois de lo mejor! Hasta pronto! XD**


	10. Capitulo 9 - Fuego

Capitulo 9

Fuego

Julio 2012

Ry: Esa! Y tampoco duro mucho! – Paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia – Ya sé que es diferente, que Sophie te gusta de verdad, pero deja de pensar en eso…pasara lo que tenga que pasar…y si pasa es porque las dos lo deseáis…así que menos nervios y más sonrisa – levanto la mirada hacía la ventana – Porque aquí está tu princesa "Súper Mario" – Dijo divertido guiñándole un ojo, la rubia miro hacia afuera y vio como Sophie y Mia bajaban del coche

S: Tienes razón…fuera nervios! – Se levanto – Y más sonrisas! – Sonrió – Y ahora…a por mí princesa!

La rubia salió lentamente hacia el exterior de la casa dónde una morena completamente confundida miraba hacia todas partes, hasta que se encontró con dos ojos azules que sonreían…si…porque las miradas también pueden sonreír!

Sophie llevaba puesto unos vaqueros apretados, una pequeña camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, con solo verla la rubia empezó a ponerse aun más nerviosa, estaba hermosa, realmente hermosa.

S: Hola princesa!

So: Sian…pero…

La morena no entendía nada aunque ya se suponía que todo aquello era una sorpresa de la rubia, siempre tenía la capacidad de sorprenderla.

Ry: Bueno…nosotros…nosotros nos vamos ya! – Se acerco a Sian para despedirse con un abrazo – Ya sabes…"fuera nervios!" – Susurro antes de separarse – Nos vemos Sophie…

M: Portarse bien chicas! – Dijo divertida guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

Mientras que Ryan y Mia se dirigían hacía el coche, las dos chicas seguían en silencio mirándose.

S: Tuviste problemas con tus padres? – Pregunto un tanto nerviosa, se le había pasado ese detalle

So: No…Mia puede ser muy persuasiva – Sonrió – Pero no puedo llegar muy tarde…

S: No te preocupes…solo quería estar un rato contigo…a solas… - Sophie levanto un ceja – Eh…no…no es lo que piensas…quiero decir…yo… - Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y resoplo

Sophie empezó a reírse mientras se acercaba a la rubia, sin previo aviso la atrapo por la cintura entregándole un beso realmente muy apasionado, un beso que poco tenía que ver con los que tenían costumbre de darse.

So: Me encanta poder pasar un rato contigo…a solas… - Sonrió sin alejar sus labios de la boca de Sian, la chica ya empezaba a respirar con dificultad, Sophie no parecía su Sophie de siempre…estaba…estaba diferente.

S: En…entramos? – Pregunto nerviosa

So: Claro…

Sophie se separo un poco de ella, la rubia atrapo su mano y sin más entraron en aquella pequeña cabaña, una cabaña muy acogedora.

Lo primero que la morena pudo ver fue el salón, los muebles estaban a un lado, en el suelo una gran manta con pequeños platos con frutas y dulces, una botella de vino y dos copas. Sin poderlo evitar, la morena dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su chica…aunque no fuera oficial aún…era una romántica.

S: Te…te gusta?

So: Es hermoso! – Sonrió – Nos sentamos?

Sian asintió sin soltar la mano de Sophie, las dos se sentaron sobre la manta y el silencio reino de nuevo. En realidad fueran raras las veces que las dos estuvieron a solas de verdad, porque estar solas en la calle no cuenta. Allí, entre esas cuatro paredes, podían demostrarse más, mucho más que esos besos inocentes y discretos que intercambiaban en el escondite de Sian.

La rubia atrapo las copas y la botella de vino, empezando a rellenarlas.

S: Toma…

So: Gracias

S: Bueno…dime…por qué quieres brindar? – Pregunto con una tímida sonrisa

So: Umm…no sé…brindemos…por nosotras?

S: Por nosotras entonces! – Chocaron las copas sin mirarse, la situación era demasiado rara para ellas y no sabían cómo actuar.

Sian pensaba en las palabras de Ryan mientras se bebía la copa de un trago, como si fuera un chupito de tequila, la morena la miraba de reojo y sonreía.

So: Hable con mi madre… - Dijo de repente captando la atención de la rubia

S: Ha…hablaste? De…de qué?

So: De Brad… - Hizo una pequeña pausa viendo como Sian se tensaba un poco – Ella se ha dado cuenta que estoy algo distante con él…y bueno…le dije…le dije que quería dejarlo!

La rubia abrió los ojos como plato, esa sí que no se la esperaba.

S: En serio? Y que te dijo?

So: Pues la verdad se lo ha tomado bastante bien…dice que si no hay amor, poco se puede hacer.

S: Waouhhh…no me hubiera imaginado una respuesta así de parte de tu madre…no lo tomes a mal… - Añadió rápidamente

So: Tranquila…yo soy la primera sorprendida… - Bebió un sorbo – Ahora me toca hablar con Brad…y luego…luego seré completamente libre – Miro directamente a los ojos azules de la chica, que se mordía el labio con un brillo especial en su mirada

S: Sabes… - Dejo su copa a un lado, dejando también sus nervios en alguna parte escondida y se acerco a Sophie, sin desviar ni un milímetro su mirada de sus ojos – Tengo ganas de besarte…

La morena sonrió, no se esperaba a esa confesión, en realidad se esperaba a algo sobre lo que acaban de hablar, pero la idea del beso le parecía más atractiva que de seguir hablando de Brad y su madre.

So: Si? Y a qué esperas? – La desafió, dejando ella también la copa a un lado y enredando sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia.

S: Eso digo yo… - Susurro antes de atrapar los labios de la chica regalándole un apasionado beso, un beso que demostraba lo feliz que se sentía con aquella noticia, con la simple posibilidad de tenerla solo para ella, aunque siguieran escondiéndose, eso no importaba…Sophie estaría con ella y con nadie más…nadie tocaría sus labios, solo ella, nadie acariciaría su piel, solo ella, nadie la llevaría a citas románticas…solo ella…y eso, eso era una de la mejores cosas que le habían pasado a Sian desde que empezó aquella extraña y oculta relación.

El beso poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, la rubia agarraba a Sophie por la cintura y lentamente la obligaba a tumbarse sobre aquella manta, no destruían el beso en ningún momento, los labios se acariciaban, se sentían, se saboreaban, buscando a tomar el control…con una movimiento rápido Sian se posiciono sobre la morena y acaricio con su lengua el labio superior de la chica, pidiéndole permiso para intensificar aun más aquel eterno beso.

Sophie no se hiso rogar, el momento se estaba tornando muy caliente y su cuerpo también empezaba a necesitar más, abrió un poco su boca dejando entrar la lengua de la rubia y allí empezó una nueva ronda de besos, pero esta vez eran más acelerados, más húmedos, más necesitados. Pequeños suspiros salían al aire, mientras que las manos empezaban un recorrido nuevo para las dos chicas. Hasta ahora, esas manos no habían recorrido más de lo normal, una caricia, un agarre de mano…pero esta vez era diferente, la rubia empezó a viajar por el costado de la morena, tocando todo a su paso, Sophie en cambio las dejo descansando en la espalda de la chica, subiendo y bajando, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

S: Soph… - Suspiro separándose de esos labios que la volvían loca, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos llenos de deseos – Quiero… - La morena la detuvo volviendo a unir sus labios con necesidad, no quería hablar, no hacía falta, las dos estaban sintiendo lo mismo.

Que importa la moral? Qué importa que la situación o el momento no sean el correcto? Qué importa que aun tengas novio? Qué importa que debas estar en tu casa dentro de poco tiempo? Qué importa que aquella persona que te está llevando a la locura no sea tu novia de manera oficial? Qué importa que sea una relación oculta, secreta? Nada…nada importa cuando el deseo y el amor se encuentran en un mismo camino, cuando los dos se miran, se hablan, se entienden y se sienten…nada importa, solo el momento…el momento exacto en cual te das cuenta que las palabras sobran…llego el momento de actuar…

* * *

Ryan y Mia se encontraban caminando de la mano por el parque, Ryan no paraba de hablar, parecía realmente emocionado por la situación de su amiga con la morena, Mia lo miraba divertida.

Ry: Es tan romántico todo! Mi rubia es una blandita…estaba tan nerviosa! Dios…quiero que sea mañana para saber qué tal le ha ido!

M: Eres un cotilla Ryan Connor! – Bromeo

Ry: Hey! No soy cotilla! Sian es mi amiga es normal que quiera saber qué tal le ha ido, además tuvimos una charla antes de que llegaras…estaba muy nerviosa…

M: Por? Ella misma quería una cita así…

Ry: No es eso…es… - Se detuvo unos instantes – Lo siento…no puedo contarte nada…

Ryan podía ser un cotilla, pero jamás revelaría secretos o dudas de su amiga. Jamás! Ella estaba por encima de todo y de todos.

Mia sonrió, sabía muy bien porque lo decía y le encantaba esa lealtad hacía la rubia.

M: No te preocupes…te entiendo… - Detuvo sus pasos para entregarle un tierno beso que dejo embobado al chico – Vamos… - Tiro de su mano para seguir caminando pero algo la obligo a detenerse de nuevo – Mierda!

Ry: Que pasa?

M: Sally! Mierda…tenemos que escondernos! Rápido! – Tiro de nuevo de la mano del chico, retrocediendo para tomar otro camino.

Ry: Mia…despacio…que pasa con Sally…no entiendo nada! – Se quejaba mientras que llegaban a unos arbustos parecidos al escondite de Sian.

M: Cállate!

Los dos permanecieron unos minutos escondidos, mientras podíamos ver a los lejos a la madre de Sophie hablando con una mujer.

Ry: Me vas a explicar porque estamos escondiéndonos? – Susurro

M: Sally no puede verme…se supone que estoy con Sophie y unos amigos míos tomando una copa…eso le dije para poder sacar a Soph de casa… - Susurro también sin quitarle la vista a la mujer – Oh dios mío! – Exclamo de nuevo

Ryan miro hacía ella, cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba.

Ry: Y ahora qué?

M: La mujer que esta con Sally…es la madre de Brad…no me gusta nada…

Ry: La madre de Brad? – Volvió a mirar hacia las dos mujeres que hablaban ajenas a todo – Que pasa que esté hablando con ella?

M: Viniendo de Sally, nada bueno…te lo aseguro… - Susurro – No me fio…

Ry: Yo de la señora Luthor no me fio nunca! – Dijo muy serio, Mia desvió la mirada hacía él sin poder evitar sonreír

M: Señora Luthor? Tú y Sian estáis fatal! Pero me encanta! – Sin borrar su sonrisa, giro el rostro del chico con su mano y le entrego un sentido beso

Ry: Umm…a mí también me encanta… - La beso de nuevo, un beso algo largo, porque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Sally pasaba cerca de ellos, mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido, pero sin decir nada…siguió su camino.

* * *

De vuelta a la pequeña cabaña, la situación era completamente diferente, aunque igual de pasional, las dos chicas seguían acostadas sobre aquella manta, regalándose besos, pero besos diferentes a como los empezaron. La parte superior de la ropa había desaparecido de sus cuerpos, Sophie se encontraba sobre la rubia esta vez, dejando un camino de besos, los labios, la mandíbula, hombros, pecho, abdominales…bajaba y subía sin detenerse en ningún momento en los pechos de la chica, que aun se encontraban cubierto por un bra de color negro.

La rubia por su parte había perdido el habla, aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación era normal, solo suspiros y gemidos salían de su boca, su cuerpo se levantaba intentando crear contacto con el de la morena, la necesidad de sentir crecía poco a poco. Sian levanto su cuerpo de golpe quedando sentada con Sophie sobre sus piernas, se miraron durante unos instantes, eran miradas llenas de palabras, miradas que hablan entre ellas sin la necesidad de utilizar la voz…sus ojos transmitían deseo, un deseo que no tardo en llevarse a cabo cuando la rubia con un gesto rápido desengancho el sujetador de su chica dejando sus pechos en libertad…

S: Dios…eres…eres hermosa… - Suspiro o susurro, a estas alturas ya no podemos ser muy concretas – Eres perfecta… - Con el mismo deseo que sus ojos transmitían, la rubia llevo una de sus manos al pecho y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente.

La morena gemía cada vez que sentía el contacto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba, pero lo que sentía en ese momento nada tenía que ver con lo que Brad le hacía sentir…

So: Umm…Sian…

Cada gemido, suspiro, cada pequeño detalle que los labios de Sophie soltaban volvían loca a la rubia, que después de aquel primer contacto con sus manos decidió seguir con su boca, pasando su lengua de manera lenta y decidida, saboreando, disfrutando de aquella sensación única…sus nervios habían desaparecido, solo quedaba deseo…un deseo por hacer el amor con aquella chica que le había robado el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo ya…demasiado tiempo…

S: Jamás…jamás imagine estar así contigo… - Besaba una y otra vez el cuerpo – Bueno…la verdad es que si lo imagine – Atrapo un pezón con su boca y Sophie soltó un ruidoso gemido – Pero jamás imagine que se haría realidad…

La morena se estaba volviendo loca, sus caderas se movían sin ningún ritmo marcado, necesitaba sentir a Sian, necesitaba calmar aquellos latidos que no se encontraban en su corazón exactamente, si no un poco más abajo, en una zona que ahora mismo se movía de manera desesperada sobre las piernas de la rubia intentando crear algún tipo de fricción.

Fue un movimiento, un segundo, un pequeño golpe que hiso reaccionar a Sian, en uno de esos intentos desesperados de la morena por calmar ese calor, esos latidos, su centro choco contra el de la rubia, ocasionando un gemido en dúo…las dos habían sentido aquel placer, aquel placer de apenas unos segundos…y eso las llevo a mirarse de nuevo a los ojos, hablando otra vez en silenció…había llegado el momento…sus cuerpos pedían más, sus mentes pedían más, el tiempo pedía más…la hora de marchar se acercaba y el fuego que sus cuerpos desprendían estaba lejos de apagarse…

S: Estás…estás segura? – Pregunto con la respiración algo alterada y los labios hinchados por los besos

So: Si…quiero hacerlo…quiero hacer el amor contigo…

El corazón de Sian se acelero, ella también lo deseaba, ella también estaba ardiendo por dentro, ella también quería calmar ese calor, ella también quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma, ella también quería hacer el amor con ella…

Con las manos algo temblorosas y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de la morena, Sian llevo sus manos hasta el botón del vaquero que Sophie llevaba, desabrochando poco a poco la prenda, la morena levanto levemente su cuerpo para deshacerse de ella y volvió a sentarse sobre las piernas de la rubia, las miradas seguían en el mismo lugar, mirándose la una a la otra, transmitiendo todo lo que las palabras no eran capaces de hacer.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse, por necesidad, como si se extrañaran, como si fueran huérfanas cuando nos se encontraban la una contra la otra, el beso se intensificaba una vez más, cayendo de nuevo las dos sobre la manta…esta vez fue Sophie quien llevo sus manos hacía los pantalones de la rubia, intentando quitárselos con desesperación, algo que no tardo en llevar a cabo.

Allí estaban, las dos en ropa interior, las dos entregadas una vez más en un beso eterno, pero está vez algo más apasionado, sus manos tenían vía libre sobre el cuerpo de la otra, caricias, piel contra piel, movimientos inconscientes que creaban una sensación de placer aun desconocida para ellas…suspiros, gemidos, corazones acelerados, latidos incontrolados, una fina capa de sudor que poco a poco aparecía sobre los dos cuerpos, besos y más besos, en los labios, en los pechos, en cada parte del cuerpo…

Para el resto del mundo, tal vez dar este paso puede parecer extraño, tal vez algunos piensan que aquello no tiene sentido, que Sophie sigue teniendo novio, que Sian y Sophie aun no son novias, que ellas necesitan hablar, necesitan poner en orden sus pensamientos o sentimientos…y yo digo…para qué? La vida es demasiado corta para perder el tiempo en tonterías, es demasiado corta para no disfrutar del momento, disfrutar lo que el destino te ofrece…cuando dos cuerpos se desean, cuando dos corazones laten por la misma razón, cuando dos almas se buscan…nada…absolutamente nada importa, solo el momento! Ese momento exacto que Sian y Sophie están disfrutando ahora mismo, ese momento lleno de amor, de nervios, de pasión, de besos, de caricias, de sensaciones, suspiros…si ese momento en cual te entregas por primera vez dejando atrás los problemas, dejando atrás la realidad, dejando atrás todo aquello que te impide vivir…

S: Te quiero… - Susurro sobre la boca de la morena, con la voz entrecortada

Sophie esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a unir sus labios…

So: Yo…también te quiero…rubia…

Y así, con aquella promesa silenciosa, con aquella palabra de dos letras, las dos chicas se entregaron algo más que un acto de amor, se entregaron una parte de ellas mismas…

**NA: Hola! Siento mucho todo el retraso, mi PC me abandono y estuve sin él un tiempo, pero ya está arreglado y pude terminar esté capitulo. La verdad es que me costó un poquito y no estoy segura que haya quedado bien, tengo demasiadas ideas pero no sé como plasmarlas entre el pasado y el presente, se acerca algo de drama…y muchos de ustedes ya adivinaron por dónde viene ;) ahahaha Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros RW! Hasta pronto! XD**


	11. Capitulo 10 - Sospechas

Capitulo 10

Sospechas

Julio 2012

Después de una noche repleta de amor, una noche dónde las dos chicas se habían entregado mucho más que sus cuerpos, una noche sin dormir, haciendo el amor una y otra vez, descubriéndose la una a la otra, una noche simplemente perfecta…Sian y Sophie se quedaron profundamente dormidas sobre aquella manta que había sido la única testigo de esa unión.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomarse por la pequeña ventana que se encontraba frente a ellas, era una luz suave que indicaba que el día poco a poco despertaba. Sian se encontraba de lado, abrazada a un enorme cojín mientras que Sophie, en cambio, le abrazaba a ella por la espalda…sus cuerpos seguían desnudos, la ropa estaba esparcida por todas partes y solo una fina sabana las cubría ligeramente.

El silencio gobernaba el lugar, solo la respiración pausada y tranquila de la pareja se dejaba oír…hasta que una música empezó a sonar a toda voz, era un móvil. La morena abrió los ojos de golpe, era su teléfono.

So: Oh dios mío! – Se levanto de un salto aun estando medio dormida, despertando a Sian que se sobresalto – Oh dios…no puede ser…mierda! – Se quejaba

S: Umm que pasa? – Se sentó cubriéndose el pecho con la sabana y mirando a la morena, una morena completamente en estado de pánico – Estás bien princesa?

Sophie estaba de pie recogiendo su ropa a toda velocidad, mientras intentaba vestirse al mismo tiempo.

S: Soph?

So: Sian! Es de día! – Se altero

La rubia miro hacia fuera, sin entender muy bien el problema.

S: Es muy temprano! – Se quejo y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la manta con todas las intenciones de seguir durmiendo

So: Sian!

La rubia resoplo frustrada, no entendía lo que pasaba, habían pasado la noche haciendo el amor y ahora la despertaba de manera bruta y nada cariñosa…eso no era normal.

S: Que?

So: Mi madre me mata! Me mata!

Click…eso fue lo que Sian sintió en su cabeza…un enorme Click…se habían dormido y la morena supuestamente debía llegar a casa hace ya muchas horas…

S: Mierda! – Se levanto de golpe también – Mierda! – Repitió de nuevo como si su vocabulario se limitara a esa palabra, busco su móvil con la mirada, lo alcanzo y se sorprendió al ver unas 16 llamadas perdidas, diez de Ryan y seis de Mia – Joder…lo puse en silenció, soy idiota!

Sophie seguía vistiéndose, pero algo la distrajo, Sian había dejado caer la sabana que la cubría dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír recordando todo lo pasado aquella noche…los besos, las caricias, sus suspiros, el placer…todas esas sensaciones volvían a su mente y su cuerpo empezaba a sentir calor de nuevo. Sian buscaba su ropa por el suelo, hasta que sintió la intensa mirada de la chica, se giro lentamente…y allí estaba, con la pupilas dilatas, mirándola con deseo…

S: Creo que no sería buena idea…otra ronda ahora… - Bromeo mientras se vestía, la morena se sonrojo bajando la mirada

So: Lo siento…

S: lo sientes? Porque?

So: No sé…hemos…hemos tenido nuestra primera vez y ha sido… - Suspiro con una sonrisa – Ha sido perfecta…y…bueno, no hemos podido tener…ya sabes…por la mañana…

La chica se enrollaba en una explicación que la rubia tan temprano no acertaba a entender,

S: Soph…tranquila…no te estoy entendiendo nada! Estás como el lenguaje de los arboles, pero en versión acelerada! – Bromeo riéndose, pero solo ella parecía haber entendido el chiste, Sophie solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido – Eh…los arboles…ya sabes…el señor de los anillos…hablan raro…no se les entiende… - Sophie seguía con el ceño fruncido – Déjalo…

So: Estas loca rubia! – Sonrió por segunda vez aquella mañana, teniendo en cuenta lo que se avecinaba, demasiado era…

S: Pero los locos saben entender la vida…así que lo tomare por un cumplido! – Espeto divertida para luego sacarle la lengua a la morena, Sophie rodo los ojos

Mientras que Sian terminaba de vestirse, Sophie intentaba recoger el desastre que habían creado.

S: Hey, que haces? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido

So: Recoger…no…no vamos a dejarlo así! – Dijo como si fuera evidente

La rubia suspiro sonriendo y se acerco a la chica rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el suave cuello de la morena.

S: Umm, me encanta como hueles – Susurro mientras movía ligeramente su nariz contra su cuello haciendo gestos graciosos y exagerados, una pequeña risita se dejo oír – Me encanta tu sabor también – Esta vez dejo un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, la morena rio de nuevo, quejándose un poco – Podría pasarme la vida así… - Se quedo unos segundos en silencio – Sabes, ahora entiendo a los zombies…ese olor, esa necesidad de comer…

Sophie abrió sus ojos en grandes y se giro rápidamente quedando frente a la rubia, mirándola medio asustada.

So: Porque rompes el romanticismo! – Se quejo – Que pintan los zombies ahora? – Frunció el ceño

Sian sonreí.

S: Princesa…tu olor me vuelve loca y tu sabor aún más…me entran unas ganas de comerte enterita! – Termino de hablar y se abalanzo sobre la morena gruñendo divertida, imitando a un zombie hambriento. Sophie no dejaba de reír.

So: Sian! Para! Ahahaha Sian! – Intentaba deshacerse del abrazo, aunque le encantara esos ataques de locuras de su chica, porque para ella estaba más que claro que era su chica!

S: Tienes razón! – Dejo el forcejeo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás – Será mejor que te lleve a casa, bueno…mejor cerca de tu casa…no quiero que tus padres me vean… - Dio media vuelto saliendo al exterior y dejando a la morena con una sensación extraña, no entendía lo que había pasado, estaban de bromas y de pronto se había puesto seria.

So: No entiendo nada… - murmuro para ella misma

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió salir tras ella, pero una vez afuera no vio a la rubia por ningún lado.

So: Pero…dónde se ha metido? – Avanzo unos pasos frente a los arboles, pensando que tan vez quería asustarla o hacer algunas de sus ideas locas, pero no había nadie. – Sian? No tiene gracia…dónde estás! – Silencio – SIAN!

La morena empezó a molestarse, no le gustaban mucho las bromas y menos que no le hicieran caso, con el semblante serio, dio media vuelta y regreso a la cabaña. Su sorpresa fue total al encontrarse todo el lugar recogido, las mantas dobladas, las copas en la cocina.

So: Pero… - Suspiro – SIANNNN! – Grito ya cansada

Apenas pasaron 10 segundos, cuando una rubia sonriente salía de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

S: Si? Me llamabas? – Se hiso la inocente, aunque la mirada asesina de Sophie le asusto un poquito

So: A que juegas? – Directa y seca

S: Yo? A nada…solo estaba recogiendo un poco, no podemos dejar las cosas así…

So: Grr te odio rubia! Eres desesperante! – Se quejo cruzando los brazos en su pecho

La rubia se lo estaba pasando genial con la situación, le encantaba molestar a la gente, pero con Sophie era muy divertido, sus gestos, sus suspiros, esa ceja que subía y bajaba, la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior por la frustración…pequeños detalles que Sian adoraba,

Sin decir nada se fue acercando a la chica y volvió a rodearla por su cintura, pero esta vez quedando las dos frente a frente, Sophie tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo…seguía molesta., la rubia la acerco un poco más a ella.

S: Estas enfadada? – Ninguna respuesta – No quieres hablar? Ley del silencio? – Ninguna respuesta – Bueno…como mi chica no quiere hablarme, hablare yo sola…aunque espero que no sea sorda, el lenguaje de signos no se me da nada bien – Bromeo y consiguió sacarle media sonrisa - Si! Te pille! Has sonreído! - Puso una mano a cada lado de la cintura de la chica y lentamente empezó a hacerle cosquillas, la cara de Sophie era digna de ver, intentando aguantarse la risa…pero fue imposible…termino lanzando una alucinante carcajada – Gane!

So: Eres una idiota! – Levanto la barbilla para poder clavar sus ojos en aquel océano azul, esos ojos que tanto la hipnotizaban – No me gustan tus bromas…

S: No fue una broma…solo quería distraerte un poquito

So: Yo quería ayudarte!

S: De eso nada, este es mi palacio y una princesa no puede ponerse a recoger después de aquella increíble noche que hemos pasado…

Sophie frunció el ceño.

So: Y tú no eres una princesa? – Pregunto extrañada

Sian sonrió como de costumbre y pego aun mas sus cuerpos, pero esta vez la morena participo dejando sus manos ancladas en la espalda de la chica.

S: No…la princesa eres tú y estás encerrada en una torre oscura, dirigida por la familia más poderosa de Smallville, los Luthur…y yo soy tu súper Mario…

Sian hablaba de manera seria, hasta que Sophie dejo escapar una vez más una ruidosa carcajada.

So: Creo que mesclas series con videos juegos, si no me equivoco…

S: No! Es mi historia…y yo elijo quienes están o no en ella! – Sentencio sonriendo – Así que princesa, ahora mismo recoges tus cosas que el taxi no tardara en llegar…

Sophie sonrió también, no podía enfadarse con la rubia, era demasiado adorable y más aun cuando se creaba esas historias tan friki, vivía en su mundo, eso ya lo sabía desde el primer día que la vio.

So: Pues déjame decirte una cosa Súper Mario…esta princesa, prefiere a los flaquitos…vestidos de verde! – Le guiño un ojo y se giro dejando a la rubia con las ganas de un beso y algo des colocada por la respuesta.

S: Flaquitos vestidos de verde? En serio? Prefieres a un Luigi antes que a mí! – Dijo un tanto sorprendida pero con el rostro serio

Sophie volvió a girarse para mirarla.

So: En realidad… - Se acerco a la rubia atrapándole la cara sin previo aviso y dejando un apasionado beso sobre sus labios, un beso que duro hasta que las dos se dieron cuenta que el aire empezaba a faltar y se separaron – Prefiero… - Otro beso, pero más cortito

S: Prefieres… - Murmuraba

So: Prefiero que regresemos ya…el taxi nos espera – Sonrió mientras señalaba por la ventana y en efecto, allí estaba el taxi.

Sian resoplo…paso de ser la jugadora a ser con la quien jugaban…y lo peor…es que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta.

S: Te odio! – Murmuro

Sophie con su bolso y chaqueta, lista para salir, se giro hacia ella.

So: Decías algo?

S: No…vamos…

Y sin más las dos salieron de la pequeña cabaña, Sophie con una enorme sonrisa y Sian con un enfado divertido. Pero con un único pensamiento común, aquel lugar sería sin lugar a dudas su castillo de amor…

* * *

20 minutos, eso fue lo que duro el trayecto hasta la casa de Sophie, 20 minutos de silencio, no porque estuvieran enfadadas ni nada por el estilo, simplemente porque no estaban solas en aquel auto y no querían empeorar las cosas aún más.

Había llegado el momentos de los regaños, gritos y seguramente castigos…pero nada de eso le importaba a Sophie, acaba de vivir su primera vez con la rubia…y qué primera vez, fue torpe, fue repleto de nervios, fue delicado, dulce…fue simplemente perfecto.

El taxista se paro unos 50 metros más allá de la casa de la morena, las dos bajaron del taxi después de haber pagado. El coche se fue alejando poco a poco dejándolas solas de nuevo, volvían las sonrisa tímidas, volvía aquella extraña manía de no saber que decir o hacer y menos estando en medio la calle…

S: Bueno…llegamos a su mansión! – Bromeo

So: No sé porque la llamas así, mi casa es normalita. – A la morena le costaba seguirle el ritmo a las locuras o bromas

S: Cosas mías… - Sonrió mordiéndose el labio, quería besarla, abrazarla, tenerla contra su cuerpo…pero no podía, no hay – Nos…nos veremos pronto, no?

So: Eso espero. – Sonrisas y más sonrisas

Sian desvió la mirada hacía la acera de enfrente, a lo lejos pudo ver a la madre de Sophie saliendo de casa y empezó a ponerse un tanto nerviosa.

S: Princesa…mejor me voy…no quiero que la señora Luthor me asesiné hoy…

La morena se giro rápidamente para entender porque el rostro de la rubia estaba algo serio y vio a su madre en la puerta hablando con una mujer.

So: Si…será mejor…qué…

S: Si… - La interrumpió

So: Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

S: Claro…suerte princesa! – Le guiño un ojo con una enorme sonrisa y salió disparada del lugar, tampoco tenían que tentar a la suerte, bastante tenían con lo que se avecinaba, sobre todo para la morena, pasar la noche fuera de casa y sin avisar le traería muchos problemas.

Sophie se giro y empezó a caminar hacía su casa.

So: Allá vamos… - Suspiro un tanto asustada mientras se acercaba a su madre que ya tenía la mirada clavada en ella, con una mirada que le dejo bien claro que la conversación sería muy amarga.

* * *

Sian caminaba hacía su casa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, recordando uno a uno los momentos vividos con su morena, los besos, las caricias, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo…tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, empezaba a sentir que se podía excitar con solo recordar. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percato de la presencia de su amigo junto a ella, que la miraba con una picara sonrisa.

Ry: Planeta tierra llamando a planeta Krypton! – Susurro en su oído provocando un pequeño salto en la rubia por el susto

S: Joder Ryan! Estás loco! Me asustaste! – Se quejo dándole un golpe en el hombro mientras que el chico reía

Ry: Que pasa rubia…pareces un zombie caminando así…un zombie muy sonriente!

Fue automático, fue escuchar la palabra "sonriente" y la rubia empezó a sonreír atontada de nuevo.

Ry: Veo que fue una buena noche…

S: Ni te lo imaginas! – Murmuro

Ry: Cuéntamelo todo ya! Quiero detalles! Que paso? Lo hicieron? Por tu sonrisa diría que si…como fue? Estaban borrachas? Se bebieron todo el vino? No…no me digas nada…seguro que sí, estabas demasiado nerviosa para…

S: Te quieres callar! – Sian lo interrumpió enseguida, cuando Ryan empezaba con su verborrea no había quién lo parase.

El chico frunció el ceño molesto.

Ry: No me piensas contar nada, cierto? - Sian negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía – Te odio!

S: Solo te diré que fue increíble! Nunca estuve con nadie tan increíble como ella! La quiero!

Ryan bufo.

Ry: Dime algo que no sepa! – Se quejo de nuevo

La rubia lo miro divertida y rodeo sus hombros, apoyando su cabeza en ellos.

S: Te invito a desayunar…hoy seré generosa! Y luego nos vamos al parque…que te parece el plan?

Ry: Y me contaras tu noche?

S: Nop

Ry: Te odio!

* * *

En la mansión Luthor el panorama era completamente diferente, una morena nerviosa se encontraba sentada en el sofá mientras que una madre enfadada gritaba y gritaba.

Sa: No sé qué te pasa, pero no me gusta nada esa actitud nueva…se puede saber dónde pasaste la noche? Y no me digas que con Mia porque sé que es mentira, está mañana llame a su madre y ella estaba en su casa durmiendo, tampoco estuviste con Brad…vi a su madre anoche…y más luego de que me digieras que no querías estar más con él! – Suspiro – Ahora mismo me dices con quién estabas!

So: Con…con unas amigas… - balbuceo

Sa: Qué amigas? – Sally no era tonta, el rostro de su hija gritaba "Mentiras"

So: Unas…unas amigas…que…que estaban con nosotras anoche – Mintió

Sally volvió a suspirar dándose la vuelta quedando de espaldas a la morena.

Sa: No me mientas…que está pasando?

Sophie se puso aún más nerviosa, conocía a su madre, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que en este preciso momento estaba sospechando algo, solo esperaba que no estuviera pensando en la rubia exactamente.

So: Co…conocí a alguien! – Dijo bajito

Sally se giro de golpe clavando su mirada en su hija.

Sa: Quién es? Como se llama?

Silencio. Esa fue la respuesta de Sophie, tenía que pensar algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

So: Se…se llama Mark…es…es un chico del instituto – Mintió de nuevo, estaba complicando todo aún más inventándose personas, nombres, historias…

Sa: Mark? – Frunció el ceño – Desde cuando conoces a ese tal Mark – Estaba claro que no se creía nada

So: Es…es amigo de una amigo de Brad. – Bien Sophie…sigue inventando!

Su madre se quedo unos instantes en silencio, observando a la morena, tenía la mirada asustada, el semblante nervioso y la manos inquietas, estaba mintiendo eso estaba claro…pero Sally decidió fingir.

Sa: Quiero conocerlo!

So: Qué? – Se levanto de golpe – No…no…todavía no somos nada, primero…primero quiero conocerlo mejor…no…no quiero…

Sa: Dije que quería conocerlo…así que lo llamas y le dices que está semana está invitado a cenar a casa.

So: Pero mama!

Sa: Nada de "pero"…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! – Se giro y empezó a marcharse hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar se dio la vuelta y miro de nuevo a su hija – De más esta aclarar que estas castigada…no me gusta nada esta nueva Sophie… - Sentenció girándose de nuevo y siguiendo su camino, dejando a una morena a punto de llorar, la situación se había complicado más de la cuenta y no sabía cómo salir de ella.

So: Mierda! La liaste Webster! La liaste! – Maldecía para ella misma

Mientras que intentaba calmarse, el sonido de su móvil la volvió a la realidad, era un mensaje, seguramente de Sian, lo abrió rápidamente.

Mensaje de Sian: Sana y salva desayunando con mi amigo él cotilla, luego iremos al parque por si te apetece unirte…por cierto, acabo de escuchar una canción y no dejo de pensar en ti, es normal doctor? Ahahaha Espero verte pronto princesa, Súper Luigi te extraña ;) Besos

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la morena, Sian tenía en don de animarla hasta en los peores momentos, esa chica estaba loca…una loca completamente adorable, lo que Sophie no sabía, era que algunos paso más atrás, su madre observaba todos sus gestos con el rostro serio. Pensando seriamente en quitarle aquel móvil que sería la respuesta a todas sus dudas, su hija escondía algo y ella sospechaba el qué…y eso no le gustaba para nada…

**NA: Feliz fin de semana a todos! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Espero que comentéis algo porque me habéis dejado en el RW 69, sois unos pervertidos ahahaha es broma, muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y por seguir conmigo, nos leemos pronto! XD**


	12. Capitulo 11 - Amor y odio

Capitulo 11

Amor y odio

Presente 2017

Odio, dolor, ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo, de escapar…eso era lo que Sian sentía en ese mismo momento, no entendía nada, no sabía cómo actuar…que hacía Sophie allí? Porque conocía tan bien a Sarah? Era aquello casualidad o algún plan malvado contra ella? todo eso se preguntaba la rubia mientras entraba en aquel despacho un tanto desordenado, mientras que la chica la observaba en silencio.

Sa: Estás…estás bien? – Pregunto un tanto incomoda por la situación

Sian levanto la mirada, clavándola en Sarah, una mirada realmente llena de enfado.

S: Esto era un plan? – Pregunto directamente – Por eso viniste a verme en aquella fiesta? Por eso insistías tanto en que viniera aquí? – Suspiro – Soy una estúpida! – Dijo dándose la espalda

Sa: Sian…te…te juro que no sabía nada – Se acerco a la rubia que seguía de espaladas – Os escuche tocar varías veces, por eso insistí tanto para que tocarais aquí…yo no…no sabía que eras la misma chica de la cual tanto me hablo Sophie.

Sian levanto la mirada pero sin darse la vuelta, sorprendía por la confesión de la chica, Sophie le hablo de ella? Eso no se lo esperaba.

Sa: Conozco a Sophie desde la universidad, es como mi hermana – Siguió esperando alguna respuesta

S: Ella te hablo de mí? – Pregunto como un susurro

Sa: Si…pero no me di cuenta que eras tú cuando hable contigo en la fiesta, te lo repito…de verdad quiero que toquéis aquí, sois increíbles!

Sian se giro hacía ella, tenía los ojos brillosos pero no derramo ninguna lagrima.

S: Ok… - Suspiro de nuevo – Háblame…háblame del concierto… - Cambio de tema intentando calmarse, intentando borrar aquella imagen de la morena de pie frente a ella después de 5 años sin verla

Sarah la observo en silencio durante algunos segundos, notando cierto dolor en su mirada, pero no quería preguntarle nada, al fin y acabo ella no conocía a la rubia.

Sa: Claro…siéntate…

Sin más, Sian se acerco al escritorio y tomo asiento frente a Sarah, que ya empezaba a rebuscar en medio de todos los papeles que se encontraban esparcidos sobre él. La situación seguía siendo incomoda, pero tenían que ser profesional, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con su amiga, que seguramente se encontraba igual o peor que la rubia.

* * *

Llorar, eso fue lo único que Sophie conseguía hacer, llorar…sabía que su rubia estaría allí, pero no se esperaba a verla tan de repente y menos aún ver aquel odio en su mirada, aquel odio que ella misma provoco por culpa de sus miedos y sus inseguridades.

5 años habían pasado ya, 5 años demasiados eternos, con demasiados pensamientos dirigidos hacia ella, porque por mucho que tuviera una nueva vida, una casa, un trabajo, una marido…jamás puedes olvidar que el amor de tu vida sigue siendo el mismo que un día abandonaste. No puedes evitar preguntarte una y otra vez el porqué de la cosas? Por qué no dejo sus miedos atrás? Por qué no se enfrento al mundo para defender lo que sentía? Y lo peor de todo…porqué…5 años después sus sentimientos hacia Sian seguían intactos o tal vez aún más fuertes que antes!

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni dónde ir, la morena decidió sentarse en un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca del bar de su amiga. Allí se quedo en silencio, recordado una y otra vez la imagen de la rubia frente a ella, recordando como todo sucedió, recordando que una vez aquella chica fue suya…y ahora eran dos extrañas…

Allí permaneció un tiempo, un tiempo que parecía eterno, esperando…no sabía muy bien el qué, pero esperaba y ese "qué" llego bajo la forma de una llamada, una llamada de Sarah más concretamente.

So: Si? – Respondió con la voz temblorosa

_Sa: Soph! __Dónde estás? Estás bien? Has llorado? Dios los siento mucho! – Hablaba sin parar – Dónde estás? – Volvió a preguntar algo nerviosa._

So: Se…se ha ido Sian?

_Sa: Si…acaba de irse…_

Sophie soltó un suspiro, pero no precisamente uno de alivio, quería verla de nuevo, quería hablar con ella, aunque tampoco lo veía como una buena idea.

So: Estoy…estoy en el parque…

_Sa: El parque? Al lado del bar?_

So: Si…

_Sa: Voy para allá! – Y sin más colgó la llamada_

Sophie se quedo una vez más como ida, pensando de nuevo en aquella mirada azul, esa mirada que había perdido ese brillo especial que tanto la caracterizaba.

* * *

En la misma ciudad, pero en un diferente lugar, una rubia caminaba sin rumbo, perdida en sus pensamientos al igual que Sophie. Encontrarse con la morena no entraba en sus planes y menos aún de aquella forma, llevaba 5 años sin verla, aunque si sabía de su vida, su madre siempre le contaba las últimas noticias del pueblo…y desgraciadamente para ella, la familia Webster siempre estaba en ellas. El día que se entero del compromiso de Sophie con aquel chico de Londres, su mundo se derrumbo…porque aunque se negara a admitirlo, Sian aún guardaba esperanzas de volver con Sophie, por mucho dolor que le había causado…pero un matrimonio, casarse…aquello rompió con todas sus ilusiones y desde aquel día, la vida de la rubia se convirtió en una autentica locura…desde aquel día, dejo de creer en al amor.

Como siempre hacía cada vez que tenía un problema, decidió llamar a su amigo Ryan mientras entraba en un pequeño bar en una esquina de la calle.

S: Buenos días…una cerveza por favor! – Pidió rápidamente mientras se sentaba en una mesa alejada de la barra, saco su móvil y marco rápidamente el número de su amigo

_Ry: Buenos días señorita Súpergirl…se puede saber dónde te metes? – Contestó a la llamada medio bromeando medio serio_

S: Ry'… - Con solo pronunciar su nombre el chico se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien

_Ry: Sian, dónde estás? Qué pasa?_

S: Estoy…estoy en Londres…

_Ry: En Londres! – Medio grito – Pero que haces allí?_

Sian dejo escapar un suspiro, quería que fuera una sorpresa lo de tocar en aquel famoso Pub, pero necesitaba hablar con Ryan, así que tenía que explicarle bien las cosas.

S: Te…te acuerdas de la fiesta del otro día? – El chico no respondió así que la rubia siguió contando – Allí conocí a una chica, recuerdas que te conté que a lo mejor tenía algo interesante para nosotros?

_Ry: Si…pero deja de preguntarme y cuéntame todo de una vez! – Se impaciento_

S: Pues…

-Su cerveza señorita – La interrumpió en camarero, un chico joven que la regalo una enorme sonrisa algo coqueta, a la cual Sian ni le hiso caso

S: Gracias! – Le sonrió rápidamente y volvió a su conversación mientras que el camarero algo decepcionado se alejaba – Lo siento, bueno…pues esa chica…es la hija del dueño de…de The Barfly – susurro eso último

_Ry: QUÉ? THE BARFLY? EL PUB THE BARFLY? – Grito dejando medio sorda a la rubia_

S: Si ese…y deja de gritar, creo que todo el bar te ha escuchado! – Se quejo

Ry: Vamos a tocar en The Barfly? Oh dios mío! Me muero! Oh dios! – Seguía gritando ilusionado mientras que la rubia alejaba en móvil de su oreja con media sonrisa

S: Podemos volver a mi problema? No te llamaba para eso…

_Ry: Si…si perdona…oh dios mío The Barfly…perdón…sigue…sigue…_

S: Bueno, pues eso…hoy…hoy estuve con la chica, Sarah…teníamos que hablar para ver cuando podíamos tocar y eso…y… - Se detuvo unos instantes, buscando las palabras exactas – Me…me encontré con…con Sophie…

Silencio. Esa fue la respuesta a aquella afirmación, el chico no se esperaba para nada que la rubia le contara algo así, su emoción por tocar en lugar como aquel pub se esfumaron de un plumazo.

S: Ry? Sigues ahí?

_Ry: A…a Sophie? Sophie Webster? – Pregunto incrédulo_

S: Si…Sophie Webster! No conozco a más Sophie! – Se quejo un poco

_Ry: Oh dios mío…y cómo estás? Hablaron? Que paso?_

Sian bebió un trago de su cerveza antes de seguir con aquella conversación, una conversación que tampoco servía de mucho teniendo en cuenta que pocas palabras había cruzado con la morena.

S: No…no hablamos…me enfade, le grite y luego Sarah me llevo a su despacho…

_Ry: No me lo puedo creer…Sophie Webster – Repetía sin podérselo creer del todo, habían pasado 5 años, demasiado tiempo sin saber de ella_

S: Ryan… - Hablo algo nerviosa – Me siento rara… - Suspiro volviendo a beber un trago – Cuando…cuando la vi, ahí frente a mí…no sé…fue raro…te juro que odie verla, odie encontrarme con ella así, sin estar preparada…ella…ella me miraba como siempre…aunque también estaba sorprendida…es amiga de Sarah… - Sian empezaba a abrirse contando todo lo que sintió – No sé si estoy preparada para verla de nuevo, no quiero cruzarme con ella, no quiero verla con su marido, no quiero sentirme así… - Sus ojos se tornaron algo brillosos

_Ry: La sigues queriendo. – Más que una pregunta era una afirmación_

S: No sé…supongo que siempre te queda ese algo de cuando te enamoras por primera vez…pero…dios Ryan…han pasado 5 años, ella tiene su vida…está casada! CASADA! – Se altero un poco – Y yo que tengo? Comparto piso con mis mejores amigos, no tengo ni novia, me la paso de fiesta, sigo tocando en los bares…estoy igual que hace 5 años…tengo la sensación que no avanzo, que me quede estancada en el pasado y todo por su culpa!

Otro pequeño silencio se hiso presente, el chico conocía a su amiga perfectamente, siempre han estado juntos y más desde que se fueron a vivir juntos, él ha sido testigo del dolor de la rubia, de sus cambios, cambios que nunca le gustaron, aunque siguiera siendo aquella niña algo friki que se pasaba el día soñando con él, Sian había cambiado…se había cerrado al amor, sus parejas no duraban más de una noche, nada le preocupaba, vivía el día a día sin realmente darse cuenta de nada…

_Ry: Sé cómo te sientes…bueno…no lo sé, pero me lo imagino…pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que mostrarle que lo has superado, que no te importa que lo que haga con su vida, demostrarle que al igual que ella, sigues adelante…ella fue la cobarde, no tú…ella fue la que se marchó…ella fue la que prefirió esconderse…no le des el gusto de verte quebrada o estancada en el pasado como dices._

S: Y como se supone que hago eso?

_Ry: Siendo tú misma rubia! Eres una persona increíble, las vuelves locas a todas! Demuéstrale lo que se ha perdido…_

S: No entiendo…

_Ry: No hace falta…Sophie Webster va a arrepentirse de haber sido una cobarde y de haber abandonado a la súper chica! – Bromeo – Así que ahora vas a respirar profundamente, olvidarte de ese maldito encuentro y contarme con detalles cuanto tiempo nos queda para ser unas súper estrellas!_

Sian dejo escapar una pequeña risilla, su amigo siempre era capaz de sacarle sonrisas.

S: Gracias…

* * *

En el parque, el panorama era un tanto parecido, a diferencia que la morena no era odio lo que sentía si no dolor, dolor que ella misma había provocado. Sarah había llegado hace un par de minutos y se encontró con una Sophie devastada, la chica conocía su historia con Sian, pero tampoco imagino que fuera para tanto.

Sa: Te juro que no lo entiendo…han pasado ya 5 años, pensaba que ya lo habías superado un poco, pero veo que no es así…está peor que cuando te conocí en la facultad.

La chica abrazaba a la morena por los hombros, mientras que está última intentaba calmarse un poco.

So: No…no lo he superado…jamás lo hice y creo que jamás lo haré – Se abrazo un poco más a su amiga – Ella…ella es increíble…fue lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca…soy una estúpida!

Sa: Sigo sin entender porque te casaste con Jonathan…si…sé que tus padres medio te obligaron, sé que lo quieres mucho y eso…pero no tiene lógica…siempre me has hablado de Sian como el amor de tu vida…aunque nunca me constaste que paso exactamente, porque os separasteis?

Sophie suspiro, alejándose un poco de Sarah para sentarse mejor, agacho la cabeza clavando su mirada en el suelo.

So: Mi…mi madre nos descubrió…descubrió mi relación con Sian…al principio no dijo nada y yo tampoco note nada…hasta…hasta que un día todo salió a la luz…y yo como siempre preferí huir, fui una cobarde…no puedes ni imaginar cómo me sentí…jamás olvidare esa mirada de Sian, esa mirada llena de dolor…aunque la de hoy me duele mucho más, ya no hay amor en sus ojos, ya no está ese brillo especial…ya no sonríe con la mirada…me odia…

Volvían las lágrimas, volvían los abrazos.

Sa: No llores…sabes…tienes que hablar con ella, tenéis que cerrar ese círculo, si no las dos vais a estar así para siempre, sufriendo…y Jonathan no tiene la culpa de nada, él te ama…y… - Suspiro, no sabía si contarle todo lo que sabía – Soph…John es un buen chico, antes de casaros habéis sido amigos y todo iba genial, pero desde la boda…él te siente lejana, siente que algo no va bien…y aunque no te diga nada, no es tonto…tienes que aclarar todo, tienes que hablar con Sian, terminar ese capítulo…y seguir con tu vida, con tu trabajo, con tu marido…

Sophie escuchaba atentamente a su amiga, sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto, necesitaba dejar el pasado atrás para siempre para poder centrarse en su presente…pero algo en su interior no estaba de acuerdo, sentía que aquel capitulo aún no podía terminar, Sian le hablo tantas veces del destino, de los deseos, de la magia…si la rubia había vuelto a su vida es que algo aún no había terminado…tal vez Sarah tenía razón, deberían hablar…pero no se sentía con las fuerzas de hacerlo…sabía que tener a la rubia frente a ella no solucionaría nada, al contrarío, complicaría aún más a su confuso corazón…un corazón que seguía latiendo con la misma fuerza que siempre y para la misma persona que un día se lo robo…

So: Y si no quiero… - Susurro

Sa: Si no quieres qué? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido

So: Si no quiero cerrar ese capítulo…

Sarah suspiro, tal vez no fue tan buena idea traer a Sian al bar, empezaba a sentirse culpable del lio que había armado sin realmente quererlo.

Sa: Quieres…quieres que le diga que no toquen en…

Sophie se giro rápidamente hacía ella interrumpiéndola enseguida.

So: NO! No puedes hacer eso…ellos…ella y Ryan se lo merecen, tienen mucho talento…tienen que tocar…lo que paso entre ella y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo…no…no hagas eso…

Sa: Estás segura?

So: Lo estoy! Sian es una estrella…y las estrellas necesitan brillar…

Sa: No te pongas filosófica conmigo, sabes que lo odio! – Bromeo – Venga, levántate, límpiate la cara que te invito a comer

Sophie sonrió levantándose rápidamente, saco un pequeño clínex de su bolso y limpio sus ojos, mientras que Sarah empezaba ya a caminar, pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta que la morena se había detenido, se giro hacía ella y la vio mirando hacía todas partes como buscando algo.

Sa: Soph? Estás bien? – Se acerco de nuevo – Que pasa?

So: Es…estás escuchando eso? – Seguía buscando algo

Sarah emito es gesto.

Sa: Si…música… - Dijo tranquilamente – Ya sabes que en este parque siempre hay jóvenes tocando.

So: Conozco…conozco está canción - Susurro frustrada por no encontrar la fuente de la melodía – Esa voz… - Susurro

_I lie awake at night and think about_

_The golden rule of love, love, love_

_You better be prepared to pay the price_

_So look before you jump_

_Don't look back baby_

_Don't look back_

_Coz love has broken you_

_Love has broken me_

_Love has broken you_

_Love has broken me..._

Sarah miraba a su amiga sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, la voz sonaba muy lejana y no conseguía distinguir de dónde venía, tampoco distinguía la canción…Sophie en cabio se quedo de nuevo en su mundo, concentrada en aquellas palabras que le rompían el alma "El amor me ha roto, el amor te ha roto"

So: Sian… - Suspiro

**Na: Hola! Diosss siento mucho el retraso, mis musas no quieren ayudarme y encima ando algo liada, vamos que estoy que no avanzo. Pero por fin conseguí escribir algo esta tarde, espero que os guste…hemos vuelto al presente, así vemos como siguen nuestras protagonistas después de aquel reencuentro…supongo que nos quedaremos un poquito aquí y luego regresaremos para ver qué sucede con Sophie y su novio "Mark" ahahaha Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia! Espero vuestros comentarios! Y muchas gracias por los que ya me habéis dejado…intentare no tardar mucho está vez! Hasta Pronto XD**


	13. Capitulo 12 - Una noche en Londres 1

Capitulo 12

Una noche en Londres (Parte I)

Presente 2017

Sian pasó en día dando tumbos por Londres, pensando, recordando, llorando. Ver a Sophie de nuevo había provocado demasiados sentimientos en ella y despertado otros cuantos. Sentía que después de 5 años su corazón seguía latiendo igual por ella, con la única diferencia que al mismo tiempo, el odio recorría sus venas.

Como se puede amar y odiar tanto a una persona al mismo tiempo? Sentir ganas de romperle la cara y al mismo tiempo devorar sus labios?

Y así, entre pensamientos de odio y amor, la rubia olvido completamente que debía regresar, hasta que el sol dejo de brillar y la noche poco a poco rodeo la ciudad.

En ese momento, Sian se encontraba en el parque, sentada en el suelo, sobre el césped verde muy bien entretenido. Con su guitarra en la mano, había pasado un buen rato cantando, mientras que algunos curiosos se acercaban para disfrutar.

-Ha sido increíble muchacha! Debería dedicarse a la música…aunque esas canciones sean algo modernas para mí, tiene usted una voz hermosa.

Un señor bastante mayor alardeaba el talento de la rubia mientras que está última sonreía. Se sintió regresar al pasado, como cuando ella y Ryan tocaban en el parque y el señor Wilson siempre venía a pasar un rato con ellos.

S: Muchas gracias! – Sonrió – Y no creo, tan modernas no son estás canciones…ni usted está tan mayor! – Bromeo con el hombre

-Tienes razón…estoy hecho todo un jovencito! – Espeto divertido intentando sacar pecho, lo que hiso que la rubia dejara escapar una tímida risilla.

S: Así se habla! La juventud está en la mente, si eres joven por dentro…lo serás para siempre! – Le guiño un ojo al señor, que divertido empezó a alejarse – Bueno… - Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que ya era de noche – Y ahora que hago yo?

Jonathan entraba en casa con una enorme sonrisa.

Jo: Cariño? Ya estoy aquí! Está noche nos vamos de fiesta, tengo grandes noticias! – Gritaba en el pasillo mientras caminaba hacía la cocina dónde se encontró a la morena y a Sarah tomando cerveza – Sarah? No sabía que venías – Espeto sorprendido mientras se acercaba a saludar.

Sa: Hola John! Qué tal te fue?

Jonathan se acerco a su mujer dejando un dulce beso sobre su cabeza.

Jo: Hola cariño! – Espeto con una enorme sonrisa para luego mirar a Sarah – Me fue perfecto! Nos asignaron un caso importante, así que está noche nos vamos a celebrar…te apuntas?

Sarah miro rápidamente a su amiga que dibujaba una extraña sonrisa.

Sa: Eh…si…si…claro – Balbuceo – Vamos al bar o quieres ir a otro lugar?

Jo: Me encanta tu bar…pero como vamos más de la oficina habíamos pensando ir a otro sitio, ya sabes que la mayoría solo quieren ligar…y tú Pub no es exactamente ese tipo de clientela…

Sa: Que pasa con la clientela de mi bar? – Pregunto algo indignada

Jo: Nada…nada…es que…ya sabes, la música no es exactamente…no sé… - Empezó a liarse con su explicación – Vamos Sarah, no te enfades! – Sonrió, la sonrisa de Jonathan era mágica, al igual que la sonrisa de la rubia, podía conseguir lo que quisiera.

Sa: Va…no me mires así! Vamos dónde digas!

Sophie permanecía en silencio, no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero su marido parecía muy emocionado y tal vez le ayudaría a distraerse un poco.

Jo: Y tú cariño? Estás muy callada…todo bien?

So: Si…todo bien. – Miro de reojo a Sarah que simplemente bajo la mirada concentrada en el botellín de la cerveza – Te duchas y nos vamos?

Jo: Claro…voy a prepararme…no tardó! – Se agacho para dejar otro beso a la morena, está vez en los labios y salió rápidamente de la cocina dejando de nuevo a las dos chicas a solas.

Sa: No tienes muchas ganas, verdad?

So: pues no…pero bueno, así mi distraigo un poco, solo espero que no nos lleve a uno de esos bares aburridos dónde solo van gente de negocios, odio esos lugares!

Sa: Y yo…no sé qué pasa con mi bar! – Se quejo de nuevo – Es el mejor de toda la ciudad!

So: En eso te doy la razón! – Bebió un trago de su cerveza – Pero ya sabemos cómo son sus compañeros de trabajo…

Sa: Unos amargados! - La interrumpió – No entiendo como les cae bien a John…si él es igual que nosotras!

So: Ni idea…a ver que nos toca está noche…

Sa: Si me aburro, me emborracho! – Sentencio divertida, Sophie la miro sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad está vez.

So: No mientas…aunque no te aburras te emborracharas igual!

Sa: Muy cierto también! – Confirmo, estallaron las dos en una carcajada.

* * *

La rubia caminaba hacía su pensión, pudo encontrar en el último momento una habitación libre para pasar la noche allí e irse por la mañana. El lugar estaba cerca del centro, al menos no se perdería si le apetecía salir un rato después.

No era nada lujoso, pero visto la hora y lo poco que había buscado era perfecto para una sola noche.

Una vez que el mozo de la entrada le entrego las llaves, Sian se apresuro de dejar sus cosas allí, comió rápidamente unos bocadillos que había comprado en camino y bajo de nuevo a recepción.

S: Perdone… - Se acerco al chico tras el mostrador – Sabe dónde puedo encontrar algún bar tranquilito por aquí cerca?

-En la calle justo detrás de aquí hay varios locales, aunque si me permite…le aconsejaría probar el bar Karaoke justo en la esquina, es bastante divertido y la clientela muy simpática.

S: Mmm un bar Karaoke – Sonrió – Me gusta la idea, muchas gracias!

-Un placer señorita.

Sian salió de la pensión, buscando la calle que aquel chico le había indicado, aunque solo le dijo que estaba detrás, no le había precisado que tenía que dar toda la vuelta para acceder.

Una vez en esa calle, empezó a mirar rápidamente el resto de locales, parecían bastante entretenidos, repletos de jóvenes, pero la idea de una karaoke le atraía más, solo iría a tomar un par de copas y tal vez cantar alguna canción, nada más.

Mientras caminaba hacía el bar, su móvil empezó a sonar, sin mirar quién era, descolgó.

S: Si?

_Ry: Se puede saber dónde demonios estás? – Le grito el chico_

S: Diosss Ryan…me olvide llamarte…lo siento!

_Ry: Sigues en Londres? – Pregunto extrañado_

S: Si…me pase la tarde dando vueltas y se me vino la noche encima! – Explicaba mientras que llegaba frente al local y echaba un vistazo adentro.

_Ry: Dónde vas a dormir? – Pregunto preocupado_

S: Tranquilo, encontré una pensión…mañana regreso a primera hora.

Unas voces de un grupo de chicos cantando se dejaban oír, cantaban entre risas y bastante desafinados algo que hiso sonreír a la rubia.

_Ry: Dónde estás? Y esa música? Quien canta? Cantan fatal! – Como siempre encadeno las preguntas sin ni si quiera respirar._

Sian empezó a reír.

S: Estoy frente a un bar Karaoke, me voy a tomar unas copas antes de irme, ya que estoy en Londres quiero disfrutar un poco.

_Ry: Haces bien rubia! Demuéstrales como se canta! – Dijo divertido – Bueno te dejo, cuídate…cualquier cosa me llamas!_

S: Claro! Un beso a Mia! Nos vemos mañana!

_Ry: Ciao rubia!_

Sian colgó, guardo el móvil en su bolsillo y entro en el local.

* * *

Sa: Un bar Karaoke? En serio? Y después te quejas de mi local...al menos los que cantan alli saben cantar! – Se quejo

Jo: Quieres dejar de quejarte! Si lo sé no te invito!

So: Bueno, ya está bien los dos, vaya noche me estáis dando!

Sophie y Jonathan iban caminando de la mano hacía el bar, mientras que Sarah, al lado de la morena, no paraba de quejarse.

Jo: Pero es ella! Nunca está contenta!

Sa: Ya empezamos señor don perfecto! – Y seguían peleando, Sarah y John eran amigos desde hace mucho y siempre discutían por tonterías.

Jo: Y tus amigos? No esperan allí? – Cambio de tema harta de escucharlos.

Jo: Si…Fred me mando un mensaje cuando salíamos de casa, ya están allí… - Empezó a reírse – El muy capullo hasta ya puso el ojo en una chica, ya me lo imagino cantando para conquistarla!

Sa: Si no sabe cantar!

Jo: Eso será lo divertido! – Rio

Sa: La noche promete – Suspiro

So: Ni que lo digas! – Suspiro también, a ninguna de las dos le caía bien ese tal Fred.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bar Karaoke, Sian disfrutaba de una copa de Vodka con limón en la barra, observando divertida a algunos de los valientes que sin saber cantar subían al escenario entre risas.

Pero su tranquilidad duro poco, un chico morena, alto y con un perfecto traje de oficina se acerco a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señorita – Espeto mientras tomaba sitio a su lado y miraba al camarero – Otra copa por favor…lo mismo – Volvió su atención a la rubia que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos – Qué hace una chica tan hermosa sola en la barra?

Sian odiaba esas típicas frases de machitos en busca de una chica para pasar la noche.

S: No estoy sola.

El moreno frunció el ceño, desde que había llegado, nadie acompañaba a la rubia.

-Ah no? Y tú acompañante es el hombre invisible? – Bromeo, aunque solo le hiso gracia a él

S. Tienes una manera bastante extraña de ligar con las chicas – Dijo bebiendo un trago de su copa

-Lo siento…creo que empecé mal… - Se puso frente a ella y estiro su mano – Soy Fred!

Sian sonrió de medio lado y agarro la mano del chico.

S: Soy lesbiana! – Respondió divertida

Fred se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta, al contrario…ya pensaba tener a la rubia "en el bote".

F: Es broma, no?

S: Para nada!

F: Joder! Maldita suerte la mía! – Se quejo en un susurro mientras que Sian seguía sonriendo, al final le estaba divirtiendo toda la situación – Bueno, no pasa nada…sigues siendo una chica hermosa sola en la barra…que no puedo ligar contigo no significa que no podamos divertirnos… - Lanzo un ojos hacía el escenario que estaba vacío – Una canción?

Sian lo pensó unos instantes, tampoco era mala idea, Fred parecía simpático a pesar de su pésima manera de ligar.

S: Porqué no…pero la elijo yo!

Fred sonrió.

F: Trato hecho!

Jonathan, Sophie y Sarah llegaron al bar, el chico y su amiga seguían discutiendo sobre el lugar elegido para salir, Sarah no daba su brazo a torcer. Sophie los escuchaba pasando literalmente de ellos, a veces era mejor dejarlos.

Una voz de chico completamente desafinada se dejo oír, John dejo de discutir para mirar hacía la entrada del local con una sonrisa.

Jo: No me lo puedo creer! Empezó el show de conquista! – Espeto riendo

Sa: No sé a quién va a conquistar…canta fatal!

So: Peor que fatal diría yo!

Los tres chicos seguían parados en la entrada riendo por la voz de Fred, pero cuando se disponían a entrar, algo…o mejor dicho, alguien…hiso que Sophie se quedara congelada en su lugar, otra voz empezó a cantar, una voz hermosa, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar sin la necesidad de ver el rostro de la persona, una voz que removió…de nuevo…todo en su interior.

_Sometimes i give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keep adding up_

_I think i'm cracking up_

_Am i just paranoid?_

_Or am i just stoned..._

La rubia había elegido una canción de Grenn Day "Basket case" porque le parecía perfecta para Fred…aunque tuviera que cantar ella también…al final era divertido.

En cambio, a fuera, Sophie seguía congelada en su lugar, sin poder creerlo.

Jo: Cariño estás bien? – Pregunto preocupado

Sa: Soph? – La llamo también sin darse cuenta de nada

So: No puede ser…no…no puede ser…

Sin ni si quiera prestar atención a su marido ni a su amiga, la morena entro rápidamente en el local, mirando directamente hacía el escenario…y allí estaba, allí estaba su rubia, cantando con una enorme sonrisa, riendo, mientras que el idiota de Fred llevaba a cabo un baile completamente ridículo a su alrededor.

Jonathan y Sarah aparecieron tras ella sin entender que había pasado, la primera en darse cuenta de todo fue Sarah, qué tras mirar al escenario pudo ver a Sian.

Fred también los vio y levanto la mano saludándolos entusiasmado logrando captar la atención de la rubia que miro en la misma dirección, descubriendo a la morena mirándola fijamente.

S: No puede ser…

**NA: Siento el retraso! Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado…la segunda parte será mucho más interesante ;) ahahaha Después del capitulo 13, volveremos al pasado y nos quedaremos allí hasta descubrir que paso entre Sian y Sophie…para luego quedarnos ya en el presente hasta el final…así nos mareamos menos! Ahahaha Muchas gracias por los comentarios y vuestra paciencia! Hasta pronto! XD**


	14. Capitulo 13 - Una noche en Londres 2

Capitulo 13

Una noche en Londres (Parte II)

Presente 2017

S: No puede ser…

Sian dejo de cantar en el mismo instante en qué sus ojos se posaron sobre la morena. No entendía nada, como era posible que después de 5 años sin verse, se la encontrara en todas partes en solo un día? Tan pequeño era el mundo? Tan pequeña era la ciudad de Londres? El destino intentaba demostrar algo? Tantas preguntas golpeaban la mente de la rubia que seguía congelada en su lugar, mirando fijamente a la que una vez fue el amor de su vida…

Fred, al darse cuenta de la extraña situación y sin entenderla, termino solo la canción para luego acercarse a la rubia con una enorme sonrisa y sin previo aviso la agarro por la cintura volteándola, lo que provoco que Sian saliera de su transe.

F: Ahahaha fue genial! Dios cantas increíble! He quedado ridículo a tu lado! – Espeto sonriente, la verdad es que quedaba ridículo aunque hubiese cantado solo – Deberíamos crear un grupo o algo! – Bromeo soltando a la rubia que le miraba con el ceño fruncido

S: Ridículo tu bailecito! Eso sí que te dejo en mal lugar! – "Aunque también cantas fatal" pensó divertida mientras que de reojo buscaba de nuevo a la morena, pero ya no estaba allí.

F: Déjame invitarte a una copa y así te presento a mis amigos…

Sian abrió los ojos en grandes, no le apetecía para nada la idea de pasar la noche cerca de la morena.

S: Gracias…pero creo que me voy…me terminare la copa…ya es tarde… - Empezó a caminar hacia la barra seguida por el chico

F: De eso nada! Es muy temprano todavía…y quiero que conozca a un buen amigo mío, es como tú…y su mujer es un encanto…aunque no le caigo bien – Dijo algo dolido

Sian se tenso, mujer? Había dicho mujer? Hablaría de Sophie? Ella sabía de los rumores sobre su boda…pero no se sentía lista para chocar con la realidad.

S: No…de…de verdad no puedo…mañana tengo que irme temprano…y… - Balbuceo pero Fred la interrumpió enseguida.

F: Una copa! Por favor…solo una y te vas! – Puso ojitos al estilo del gato con botas y la rubia termino sonriendo.

S: Recuerdas que soy lesbiana, no?

F: Claro rubia! No estoy ligando contigo…ya te dije que me caes bien! – Sonrió

S: Ok…una copa y me voy!

F: Perfecto! Vamos! – Agarro la mano de Sian y tiro de ella hasta la barra mientras que a lo lejos dos ojos completamente enfurecidos observaban la situación sin entender absolutamente nada.

* * *

En la mesa, el panorama era bien diferente, Sophie, Sarah, Jonathan y dos chicos más que acaban de llegar, se encontraban sentados cotilleando sobre Fred y la misteriosa rubia de ojos azules.

Jo: No me lo puedo creer! Ha ligado! No sé como lo hace!-

-Es Fred…chica que quiere, chica que tiene!

Jo: Pues si…pero sigo sin entender como lo hace…y menos con su manera tan peculiar de ligar!

Sa: Ni lo intentes…creo que mientras más idiota es…más pena da! – Dijo divertida

Sophie permanecía en silencio con su mirada clavada en la barra, vamos…que de discreta muy poco.

Jo: Cariño, estás bien? – Ninguna respuesta – Soph? – Le toco el hombro

So: Qué? – Se giro hacia él algo perdida – Que pasa? – Estaba un poquito malhumorada

Jo: Estás rara…qué tanto miras?

So: NADA! Estoy cansada! – Vaya humor

Sa: Ahí vienen… - Señalo a Fred que se acercaba acompañado de la rubia, Sian caminaba algunos pasos más atrás y parecía bastante nerviosa.

-Joder, la tía esta buena! – Susurro uno de los chicos

Sa: Siempre me sorprenderá tu caballería, Patrick! – ironía ON

Pa: Porque dices eso? – Se molesto

Sa: Idiota!

Sarah miro rápidamente hacia Sophie, la morena observaba como Fred y Sian se acercaban y empezó a ponerse tensa.

F: Buenas noches! – Exclamo sonriente

Jo: Eso veo! – Susurro divertido mirando a Sian

La rubia llego a su lado y miro tímidamente al grupo, hasta que poso sus ojos sobre Sophie, pero solo un instante, la mirada que le regalaba la morena era demasiado intensa para poder sostenerla.

F: Déjenme presentarle a esta hermosa rubia!

S: No exageres! – Murmuro entre dientes, sin borrar su sonrisa o el intento de ella

F: Ella es Sian… - Miro a cada uno de sus amigos que sonreían amablemente – Y estos locos de aquí son mis compañeros de trabajo, James, Patrick y John – Los tres chico hicieron un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo – Y estas hermosuras son Sarah y Sophie…la mujer de John.

Sophie se sentía la peor persona del mundo en ese momento, realmente era muy incómoda la situación, en cambio la rubia puso su mejor cara, mientras que por dentro hervía de celos, celos que no debería sentir, Sophie había dejado de ser "suya" hace mucho tiempo.

Jo: Encantado! – Saludo amablemente estrechando su mano con Sian

Sa: Nosotras ya nos conocemos! – Exclamo sin pensarlo ganándose la atención de todos – Qué?

Jo: Se conocen? – Pregunto sorprendido

Sa: Ella…ella es la chica que cantara en el Pub…

Jonathan volvió a mirar hacia la rubia para luego posar su mirada sobre su mujer, que seguía con sus ojos clavados en Sian.

S: Hola Sarah – Sonrió y miro a la morena – Sophie – Saludo algo fría sin ni si quiera mirarla, nadie se percato del gesto, bueno…casi nadie…

F: Pues vaya…que casualidad! Pero mejor… - miro a la rubia – Vamos siéntate, me prometiste una copa! – Fred tomo asiento al lado de Sarah y Sian no tuvo otra que sentarse a su lado, quedando también al lado de Sophie.

Sa: Pensé que te ibas esta tarde…

S: Ese era el plan, pero me entretuve y se me paso la hora.

Sa: Visitaste un poco Londres? – Pregunto curiosa

S: No…estuve cantando en el parque…como en los viejos tiempos… - Lanzo una rápida mirada a la morena, eso fue una indirecta muy directa. Sarah emito su gesto mirando a su amiga, al final la morena tenía razón, la voz que escucharon en la tarde era de la rubia.

Sa: Vaya…

Jo: Así que eres cantante…Sarah dice que eres muy buena, de lo poco que escuche antes veo que no se equivoca!

F: Lo confirmo, me ha dejado con la boca abierta!

S: Gracias… - Sonrió tímidamente

John se giro hacia su mujer.

Jo: Tú también la has escuchado cantar, cariño?

Aquel ¡cariño" provoco un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la rubia, un escalofrío para nada agradable.

So: Si…canta…canta muy bien… - Balbuceo nerviosa

Un pequeño silencio se instalo, ya no solo John notaba la incomodidad, si no que todos empezaron a sentir que algo extraño pasaba.

Pa: Y dime Sian…como una chica tan linda como tú sí ha podido fijar en un idiota como él? – Bromeo

F: Hey! Idiota tú! No te pases! – Se quejo – Y no…no tengo esa suerte…esta señorita no está para nada interesada en mí! – Miro a la rubia y le guiño el ojo

Pa: ya me parecía raro! – susurro divertido

Sarah no le quitaba ojo a su amiga, la morena estaba medio ausente, nerviosa y no paraba de beber su copa.

Sa: Voy al baño – Se levanto – Soph…me acompañas?

So: Eh…si…si claro – Sin dejarle tiempo a qué John la besara o tuviera cualquier gesto amoroso con ella, se levanto rápidamente y salió tras Sarah.

F: Tú mujer está muy rara hoy!

Jo: Está un poco cansada – La disculpo aunque sabía muy bien que había algo más…

* * *

En el baño, Sophie no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para el otro completamente nerviosa, mientras que su amiga la miraba.

So: Esto no puede ser real…esto no está pasando…no entiendo nada! John sospecha que algo me pasa y Sian no deja de lanzarme miradas de odio, esto es una pesadilla! Y yo tengo la culpa de todo…soy una idiota! – Hablaba sin parar – Porque lo hice? Maldita sea porque soy una cobarde! – Se respondía ella sola

Sa: De que hablas?

So: De todo! Soy una idiota y ahora…ahora…diosss – Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared – Jamás debí dejarla… - Susurro abatida – Soy una cobarde, soy una mala persona, una pésima esposa…

Sarah escuchaba a su amiga, ella conocía la historia, aunque el final no lo tenía muy claro.

Sa: Cálmate, no sirve de nada lamentarse.

So: Es que no lo entiendes – Suspiro – Yo quiero a John…te juro que lo quiero mucho, pero…

Sarah la interrumpió.

Sa: No estás enamorada de él! – La morena la miro rápidamente, Sarah era amiga de John desde hace mucho y le sabía mal que notara que no lo amaba – No me mires así, tampoco hay que ser Einstein para darse cuenta que no miras a John igual que miras a Sian…nos hemos cruzado con ella dos veces hoy…y por mucho que Sian este molesta contigo…

So: Me odia

Sa: Bueno…tanto como odiar…no sé…digamos que eso intenta! - Sophie la cuestiono con la mirada – Vamos Soph…no te hagas la sorprendida, la rubia te come con la mirada cuando tú no te das cuenta – la morena sonrió sin poderlo evitar – Dios…esto es un lio!

So: Lo sé…yo…yo no pensaba que la volvería a ver, después de 5 años sin saber nada de ella…no te voy a decir que la olvide, porque sería mentir…no hay un solo día que no me acuerde de ella…pero, no sé…pensaba que poco a poco dolería menos, que haría mi vida con John, que sería feliz… - Fue pronunciar esa última palabra y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, ser feliz…ese había sido su deseo, un deseo que pidió una noche de verano, en un parque…un deseo que no parece haberse realizado…al final ella tenía razón, las estrellas no eran mágicas…al contrario, desde ese día todo se complico.

Sa: No eres feliz? – pregunto preocupada, podía entender su confusión ahora, pero antes de encontrarse de nuevo con la rubia todo parecía ir bien.

Sophie suspiro, escondiendo su rostro con sus manos.

So: No…

Sa: Vaya… - Guardo silencio unos instantes – Soph…te puedo hacer una pregunta…

So: Claro.

Sa: Porque te casaste con John? Sé que tu familia tiene mucho que ver…pero era tu vida…es tu vida!

So: cuando tienes una familia como la mía, tú vida deja de ser tuya…o tú dejas de ser parte de esa familia – Suspiro un tanto triste – Cómo mi hermana, ella eligió ser libre y mis padres dejaron de considerarla una hija…yo no quería eso…no podía…

Sa: Y ahora? – Pregunto sorprendiendo a la morena

So: Ahora qué?

Sa: Creo que llego la hora de abrir los ojos Soph, vives una vida que no elegiste, tienes un marido al cual no amas… - Sophie iba a intervenir pero Sarah se lo impidió – Sí…sé que lo quieres mucho…pero eso no es amor, amor es ese brillo que tienes en los ojos cada vez que ves o hablas de Sian, amor es esa sonrisa idiota que ponías cada vez que me contaba alguna de las locuras de la rubia…eso es amor…

So: No puedo Sarah…mis padres jamás me lo perdonarían… - Dijo con tristeza

Sa: Y entonces qué? Vas a vivir triste toda tu vida? Vas a pasar los días con un hombre que no te hace feliz, por mucho que le quieras? Te pasaras las horas recordando cualquier tontería que Sian hiso por ti, sufriendo, extrañando…es eso lo que quieres? - Silencio, Sophie lloraba agachando la cabeza – Y luego qué? Tendrás hijos, una familia…y sentirás que no formas parte de ella, que te falta algo, empezaras a imaginarte como sería esa familia junto a Sian…con pequeños rubios, hablándote todo el día de video juegos, superhéroes, cantando por toda la casa… - Sarah seguía hablando, sabía muy bien lo que hacía, aunque ella amara a su amigo, no podía soportar la idea de que al final, juntos, ni él ni Sophie serían felices, la morena cada vez lloraba más – Siento ser tan brusca…pero tienes que hacer algo, tienes que aclarar las cosas con Sian…tienes que abrir los ojos de una maldita vez! Es tú vida…tuya y de nadie más…y si tus padres no lo entienden…pues que les den! – Sentenció seria

So: No es tan fácil…

Sa: Lo difícil solo cuesta un poquito más…pero nada es imposible…

So: No puedo… - Intentaba controlar su llanto

Sa: Si puedes…y yo te voy a ayudar!

* * *

En la mesa, los chicos estaban encantados con Sian, la chica hablaba con ellos de videos juegos, de deportes, de todas esas cosas que los chicos adoran…no era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que vivía con Ryan ella entendía de todo.

Ja: No me lo puedo creer…y te pasaste el nivel en una noche? Pero como lo hiciste? Yo estuve semanas atrapado en el maldito mundo 3!

Pa: Yo igual, ese juego acabo con mi vida social! – Reía

Jo: En serio le estáis preguntando como pasar los niveles de un juego tan viejo? – pregunto incrédulo por cómo había cambiado la conversación

Ja: tú cállate…jamás jugaste a Donkey Kong…eres un aburrido! No tuviste infancia! – Le dijo divertido

Jo: Oh persone usted señor he vivido mi vida a tope…pero mientras que tú te pasabas los días con esa tontería yo estaba estudiando y aprobé todos mis exámenes antes que tú!

Pa: Y? Nosotros también somos abogados! Eres un aburrido y punto!

Jo: Idiotas! – Se quejo pero con una sonrisa

F: Yo jamás jugué a eso tampoco…pero parece divertido!

S: Lo era! Yo y Ryan nos pasábamos días y días jugando…supongo que eso ayudo mucho a nuestra fama de friki…no éramos muy queridos que digamos – Confeso

Jo: Pues yo no lo entiendo…Sophie igual…me obligo a comprar una vieja súper Nintendo y eso que ni la usa!

Aquel dato sorprendió a la rubia, Sophie siempre se reía de ella y de Ryan cuando pasaban las noches en su casa y siempre terminaban peleando para poder jugar.

F: Las chicas se están tardando! Que tanto hacen en el baño? – Cambio de tema, algo que la rubia agradeció – Ya vamos por la segunda copa…y esta señorita tiene que irse – Señalo a Sian que asentía bebiendo su último trago – Aunque si quieres te puedes quedar un rato más…luego te acompañamos al hostal…

Sian no supo si fue a causa de las dos copas, los chupitos de antes o simplemente que se lo estaba pasando bien, aunque la morena siguiese sin regresar, pero termino aceptando, total…cada una tenía ya su vida hecha, no valía la pena estar amargada, era su última noche allí…

S: Sabes…me quedo! – Le sonrió al chico – pero sigues invitando tú…que tienes mucho más pasta que yo! – Bromeo

F: Sin problema rubia! Yo invito a lo que quieras! – Sonrió feliz, la rubia le caía realmente, muy bien

Pa: Genial! Yo quiero otro vodka! – Exclamo mirando a Fred que frunció el ceño

F: He dicho que la invito a lo que quiera…tus copas te las pagas tú!

Pa: Tacaño! – Murmuro para sí mismo

F: Dime rubia, que te pido? – Se levanto

S: Lo mismo! – Le tendió su copa ya vacía

Jo: Voy contigo, así pido algo para las chicas también…voy a ver que hacen… - Se levanto siguiendo los pasos de Fred, Sian lo siguió con la mirada, ella también estaba algo preocupada por la tardanza, pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

Sarah y Sophie salían del baño.

Sa: Estás más tranquila?

So: Si…gracias, gracias por todo! – Le sonrió – Aunque ahora necesito una copa!

Sa: Y yo! Me estoy muriendo de sed! Ya quiero estar borracha para poder quejarme a gusto de los idiotas que tenemos como amigos…bueno…que John tiene

So: Tampoco son tan malos… - Espeto mientras se acercaban a la barra

Sa: Malos no…idiotas he dicho!

Sophie giro los ojos divertida, tenía mucha suerte de tener una amiga como Sarah.

Jo: Cariño! Por fin…que estabais haciendo? – John apareció frente a ellas, ninguna de las dos lo vio venir – Estaba preocupado! – Se acerco a la morena abrasándola, Sophie se tenso un poco, después de la conversación en el baño, estaba algo inquieta

Sa: Estábamos teniendo sexo lésbico en el baño, pero nos acordamos de ti y decidimos salir ya! – Bromeo, aunque solo ella parecía divertida, Sophie la fulmino con la mirada y John se quedo choqueado – Es broma…dios…no se puede decir nada! – Se quejo siguiendo su camino hacia la barra

Jo: Cada día está más loca!

So: Es Sarah... – Se quedo en silencio esperando que John terminara con el abrazo – Vamos? Tengo…tengo sed…

Jo: Claro…a eso iba… - Se separo de la morena un tanto preocupado, Sophie estaba rara y no conseguía saber el porqué, aunque en su mente ya tenía una idea.

Desde la barra Sarah les hacia señales con las manos para que se acercaran, Fred se encontraba a su lado peleando con el camarero para que le llenara la copa con más alcohol.

So: Será…será mejor que vayamos antes que nos echen a todos…

Jo: Sí…va…vamos…

* * *

Dos horas habían pasado, dos horas dónde la mesa se lleno de copas y cervezas, dos horas dónde el alcohol ya recorría unas cuantas venas, dos horas en la cuales las bromas, las quejas, las sonrisa y miradas disimuladas se hacían presente, dos horas dónde algunos empezaron a sentirse feliz y otros molestos, dos horas cantando canciones sin sentido o sin ritmos, dos horas que llevaron a algo que seguramente, aquella mañana nadie imagino que pasaría…

Sa: Quiero cantar con la rubia! – Sarah un tanto borracha tiraba del brazo de Sian para que subiera de nuevo al escenario, pero esta vez con ella

S: Estoy borracha…voy…voy a cantar fatal! – Se resistía

Sa: Me da igual! Ya firmaste el contrato…cantes como cantes tocaras en mi bar!

F: Vamos rubia! Anímate!

Pa: Eso…demuestra tu talento!

S: Sois unos pesados! – Dijo con una sonrisa

Sa: Eso es un sí?

S: Sí…es un sí…pero deja que me termine la copa!

Sarah se levanto de su silla dando pequeños saltos en el suelo.

Sa: Bien…cantare con una futura estrella del rock! Luego tendremos sexo en los baños, nos iremos a tú habitación de hotel y con tu guitarra lo destrozaremos todo!

Todos se quedaron viendo a Sarah con las cejas levantas y los ojos gran abiertos.

So: Eso no te lo crees ni tú! – Exclamo divertida, con el alcohol viajando por sus venas, la morena había dejado los nervios de lado y ya poco le importaba todo lo que hacía o decía.

Sa: Que pasa Soph? – La miro desafiante mordiéndose el labio – Celosa?

So: Muy graciosa!

John escuchaba y observaba todo en silencio, Sarah estuvo toda la noche haciendo bromas sobre la homosexualidad, bromas sobre la rubia y Sophie siempre se molestaba, algo no iba bien y aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

Jo: Yo estoy algo cansado ya! – Exclamo de repente ganándose más de una mirada – Creo…que nos vamos a ir ya para casa! – Miro a la morena que no parecía muy feliz con aquella decisión

Ja: Vamos tío no seas aburrido…la noche es joven!

Jo: No…en serio estoy cansado

Sarah y Sian miraban a la morena que se había quedado en silencio y con mala cara. John se levanto agarrando su chaqueta dispuesto a ponérsela, cuando de repente la voz de Sophie se dejo oír.

So: Yo me quedo!

John se giro rápidamente hacía ella sorprendió.

Jo: Qué?

So: Qué me quedo…me iré con Sarah después!

Todos en la mesa se quedaron igual de sorprendidos que su marido, Sophie jamás le llevaba la contrario a John, no por nada, pero todos sabían que la morena siempre se aburría con ellos, siempre era la primera en levantarse en cuanto John pronunciaba la palabra "irse", pero esa noche no fue así.

Jo: Como que te quedas? Vamos Soph…no digas tonterías, estas borracha…nos vamos para casa! – Sin prestarle atención siguió colocándose su chaqueta, estaba un tanto molesto

So: No…me quedo! Como dice James, la noche es joven y me lo estoy pasando muy bien!

Todos permanecían en silencio, observando a la pareja.

Jo: Es en serio? – Pregunto un tanto enfadado, la morena asintió, está claro qué el alcohol ayudaba bastante – Como quieras! – Exclamo molesto – Yo me voy! – Miro al resto – Nos vemos chicos – Lanzo otra mirada hacia Sophie pero esta última miraba hacia otra parte – Que te diviertas! – Dijo serio y sin ningún gesto cariñoso hacía su esposa, abandono el local.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sophie, hasta que Sarah…una vez más, la salvo.

Sa: Ahora a cantar! Vamos rubia…tengo la canción perfecta! – Atrapo la mano de la rubia y tiro de ella hacia el escenario, Sian estaba en transe una vez más, se quedo bastante sorprendida con aquella "pelea" de la pareja y sabía muy bien que ella era la causa…pero para que engañarnos, ese pensamiento le encanto, Sophie se quedaba por ella…algo tenía que significar…y mientras era arrastrada por Sarah, la rubia no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

Sa: Hola de nuevo! – Saludo al chico que pasaba las canciones

-Otra vez ustedes? Aunque me alegro – Se acerco a las chicas – Creo que sois las únicas que saben cantar esta noche! – Les guiño un ojo mientras sonreía

Sa: Lo sé…mi nueva amiga será una futura estrella…y yo soy una estrella de nacimiento! – Sip…muy modesta

-Y que queréis cantar esta vez?

Sarah dibujo una extraña sonrisa, algo tramaba, se acerco al chico para que Sian no escuchara y le susurro algo al oído.

Sa: La tienes?

-Y si no la tengo la busco! – Seguía con su sonrisa

Sa: Eres lo más Tony!

-Johnny – Corrigió

Sa: Eso! – Atrapo otra vez la mano de la rubia para llevarse al escenario – Vamos rubia, que esta noche te cambiara la vida!

Sian la miro sin entender nada.

S: Que canción has pedido?

Sa: Ya verás! – Miro al DJ – Vamos Tony! Estamos listas!

S: Es Johnny

Sa Que más da! – Atrapo un micro y le tendió el segundo a la rubia – No lo olvides…está noche cambiara tu vida! – Sonrió dejando preocupada a Sian, esa chica estaba loca…más loca que ella, algo que jamás imagino que existía.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar, una melodía que Sian reconoció enseguida, se giro hacia Sarah que miraba hacia la mesa con una enorme sonrisa.

Sa: Sophie! Amiga…esta canción es para ti! – Grito en el micrófono

S: Pero… - Intento hablar

Sa: Pero nada…tú canta!

La letra empezó a aparecer frente a ellas, Sarah fue la primera en cantar.

_Open your eyes now_

_Open your eyes now_

_It's time to see_

_If you can reach me _

_Open your eyes now_

_Open your eyes now_

_It's time it_

_It time to leave me_

La morena observaba a su amiga completamente sorprendida, aquel "abre los ojos" le recordó a su conversación en el baño, le estaba enviando claras indirectas. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza al sentir que tenía razón, al sentir que todo podía ser posible, ok…puede que el alcohol fuera el causante de aquellas sensaciones, pero al ver a su rubia, si, su rubia de pie sobre el escenario, mirándola fijamente y siguiendo la canción, la paralizo por completo.

_Open your eyes now_

_Open your eyes now_

_It's time to see_

_If you still believe in me_

_Open your eyes now_

_Open your eyes now_

_I'll try to be_

_All that you need me to be..._

La gente aplaudía, las dos chicas habían bordado aquella canción poco conocida pero hermosa de Andrew Belle, pero la más emocionada era cierta morena que ahora mismo se dirigía hacía el baño tras una rubia o mejor dicho…tras su rubia.

Sian se encontraba riendo sola en el interior.

S: Sarah está loca…completamente loca! – Murmuraba sola mientras se lavaba las manos

So: Y solo has pasado un día con ella!

Sian pego un saltito asustada, no se había percatado de la entrada de la morena.

S: Joder Soph! Me asustaste!

La morena sonrió tras oír como la había llamado, 5 años sin escuchar esos labios pronunciar aquel "Soph", 5 años es demasiado tiempo cuando se ama, demasiado tiempo cuando se extraña y demasiado tiempo cuando no se olvida.

So: Lo siento… - Susurro mientras se acercaba a la rubia

S: Que haces? – Pregunto un tanto nerviosa viendo como la morena avanzaba hacia ella

Sophie se detuvo justo frente a la morena, mirándola intensamente a los ojos, en silencio, solo la miraba.

S: So…Sophie…que…que quieres… - Su voz sonó un tanto temblorosa, tener a la morena tan cerca y con aquella mirada clavada en ella…había olvidado esa sensación.

So: Quiero…quiero abrir los ojos…

**NA: Perdón! Perdón! Y perdón por la tardanza! Pero por fin pude tener un momento libre para escribir y espero haber sido inspirada! No sé qué tal quedo el capitulo, espero que os guste! Por fin vemos una pequeña luz al final del túnel, no? Aunque uno nunca sabe…en el próximo regresaremos al pasado y ya terminare ese ciclo, descubriremos lo que paso entre las dos chicas. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y todos los mensajes privados si no fueran por ellos creo que esta falta de inspiración me hubiera obligado a abandonar la historia, pero no sería justo para ustedes! Así que GRACIAS! Intentare tardar menos esta vez! Y como veréis este capitulo es bastante largo…espero haber compensado un poco la espera! Hasta pronto! xD**


	15. Capitulo 14 - Mark

Capitulo 14

Mark

Julio 2012

La vida de Sophie se había complicado en menos de un día y eso que ya estaba bastante complicada…pero el tener a su madre pendiente de ella las 24h del día pues no ayudaba mucho. Pendiente de cada mensaje que Sophie recibía, pendiente de cada una de sus salidas, pendiente de sus sonrisas bobas cada vez que hablaba por teléfono…pero lo peor de todo, era aquella insistencia para conocer a Mark, el supuesto novio que evidentemente no existía.

A penas había pasado una semana desde que la morena creo aquel enredo que a simple vista parece demasiado grande para poder salir de él y hablarlo con Sian no fue tampoco una gran idea, ahora estaba molesta, no porque no confesara la verdad a su madre…aquello era imposible, pero no veía la necesidad de haberse inventado un novio ficticio.

Sophie se encontraba en su habitación acompañada de Mia, su única amiga…o más bien, la única al tanto de todo.

M: La liaste Soph…tú madre no te dejara en paz hasta que le presentes a Mark…y no creo que cuele si disfrazamos a la rubia de hombre – Bromeo, aunque a la morena no le hiso ni piza de gracia – Lo siento, pero tienes que hacer algo, no sé…dile que ya no estás con él, que te diste cuenta que no te gustaba tanto como pensabas…no sé, invéntate algo!

So: No puedo! Me tiene vigilada y cada vez que me llama Sian me sale la sonrisa tonta…mi madre sabe que estoy enam… - Se detuvo al ser consciente de lo que iba a decir – Bueno, sabe que me gusta. – Se sonrojo

Mia dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

M: Ya podrías disimular un poco – Dijo divertida

So: No me ayudas!

M: Joder…es que te metes en cada lio.

Sophie suspiro, su amiga tenía razón, cada día se complicaba más la existencia.

So: Necesito que alguien se haga pasar por mi novio.

M: Qué? Pero estas loca?

So: No tengo otra salida, lo presento a mí madre y así ya no me da la lata y puedo seguir tranquila.

M: Tu madre no es tonta, se dará cuenta de todo. – El plan no parecía gustarle mucho

So: Ella solo quiere conocer a "Mark", supongo que no confía mucho, seguro que se imagina cualquier cosa.

Un pequeño silencio se creo, Mia seguía pensando que aquello no era una buena idea, pero al fin y acabo Sophie era su amiga y tenía que ayudarle, pero temía que todo saliera mal.

M: Creo…creo que te puedo ayudar con tu novio ficticio – Sophie se giro rápidamente hacia ella, invitándola a seguir – Mi…mi primo vive cerca de aquí, no es muy conocido en el barrio, supongo que nadie y menos tu madre se dará cuenta.

So: Tu primo? Crees…crees que aceptara?

M: No lo sé, pero supongo que sí…aunque… - Hiso una pequeña pausa – bueno, mi primo…mi primo es gay – Sophie abrió los ojos como platos – Pero no se nota, quiero decir…no es afeminado ni nada por el estilo.

So: No sé si es buena idea…y si mi madre se da cuenta?

M: Mira, no tengo más soluciones, encima mejor que un chico gay se haga pasar por tu novio que un baboso…no quiero tener problemas con la rubia!

So: Crees que funcionara?

M: Puede…mi primo estudia teatro, es guapo, educado…el chico perfecto que todas las madres quieren para su hija…seguro que aceptara encantado, le encanta meterse en líos…lo ves, ya tenéis algo en común! – Bromeo

La morena se quedo pensativa unos instantes, aquella idea no estaba nada mal al final, aunque tenía algo de miedo, su madre era de temer, pero como bien decía Mia…no había más soluciones.

So: Bueno…entonces llama a tu primo, espero que todo salga bien…

M: Yo también, yo también.

* * *

En casa de Sian, una rubia completamente fuera de si hablaba sin parar, Ryan se encontraba acostado sobre la cama jugando a la Game Boy sin prestar mucha atención a las quejas de su amiga.

S: Te lo puedes creer? Ahora su madre quiere conocer a Mark! Pero YO soy Mark! – Exclamo dramatizando – Es increíble, nuestra relación es una cortina de mentiras, siempre escondidas…no me quejo, yo solo quiero estar con ella…pero no hacía falta inventarse ningún Mark!

La rubia seguía y seguía hablando, en la habitación solo se escuchaban su voz y la musiquita de Mario en la Nitendo del chico.

S: Me estas escuchando? – Se quejo al ver que su amigo poco le prestaba atención

Ryan levanto los ojos de la maquinita y suspiro.

Ry: Estas exagerando todo Sian, ya sabes cómo son sus padres y su madre la peor, que querías que hiciera, sois de lo menos discretas…- Sian levanto una ceja sin entender muy bien porque decía aquello. – No me mires así, es la verdad…cuando uno está enamorado se nota y las dos estáis hasta las trancas la uno por la otra, su madre se dio cuenta…es normal!

S: Entonces te parece normal que se invente un novio? – Seguía un tanto enfadada

Ry: Ya la escuchaste, no le quedo de otra, su madre estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas! – Suspiro dejando la consola a un lado y sentándose en la cama – Mira rubia, deja de complicarte la vida y de estar enfadada con medio mundo…es simple…buscáis un chico, se hace pasar por su novio, la madre se queda tranquila y vosotras seguís en vuestra nebulosa de amor…fin de la historia! – Dicho eso se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama y volvió a jugar con la maquinita dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta.

S: Buen bien listillo, dime de dónde sacamos un "novio" ahora? Encima que le decimos? Es patético pedirle a alguien que se haga pasar por nuestra pareja! Encima no quiero a ningún baboso toqueteando a mi novia! – Se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre la cama dándole la espalda al chico que la miraba de reojo divertido

Ry: Muy bien rubia, que propones tú?

Sian se giro hacía él.

S: Y si me disfrazo? - Ryan dejo escapar una carcajada. – Qué? Porque te ríes? Hablo muy enserio! – Se quejo

Ry: Estas loca! Completamente loca! Como te vas a disfrazar? Ahahaha mi idea es mucho mejor!

S: No quiero a nadie con Sophie! – Se quejo de nuevo dándole la espalda otra vez.

Ry: Pues ya sabes…sigue pensando! – Sin añadir nada más siguió jugando

S: Inútil! – Murmuro para ella misma

* * *

So: Espera Mia… - Sophie detuvo a la chica – No sé...no estoy segura...

M: Soph...ya estamos aquí...no es el momento de echarse atrás...vamos...

So: Pero…

M: Nada de pero…vamos!

Mia siguió caminando por aquella calle que Sophie no conocía para nada, una calle que la llevaría hacia su "novio" Mark. Mientras que la morena retomaba la marcha justo detrás de su amiga, su mente no dejaba de trabajar, ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera una buena idea, las cosas estaban ya bastante liadas como para complicarlas más…pero tampoco encontraba otra solución, solo quería que su madre dejara de vigilarla y poder estar tranquila con su chica. Sophie suspiro.

M: Y ahora qué? – Se detuvo de nuevo girándose

So: Nada…nada…sigue…

M: Ya hemos llegado – Sonrió mientras subía unos pequeños escalones y se detenía justo delante de una puerta de manera oscura. – Tu tranquila, ya verás…mi primo es un sol – Sin esperar más, la chica dio dos pequeños golpes en la puerta…apenas unos segundos estuvieron esperando porque un chico alto, con media melena morena y una sonrisa impresionante abría.

-Prima! Que sorpresa! – La abrazo con entusiasmo – Que haces aquí?

M: Hola Leo, como estas? – Preguntaba mientras que el chico la soltaba

L: Yo genial! Y tú? A que debo tu grata visita…llevo una eternidad sin verte! – Espeto sonriente

Mia lanzo un mirada hacia Sophie que permanecía tras ella en silencio observando al chico.

M: Mira…ella es Sophie, una amiga.

Leo se acerco a ella sin borrar su sonrisa y le abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo con el cual había abrazado a su prima, algo que sorprendió a la morena.

L: Encantado de conocerte Soph…te puedo llamar Soph? – La morena asintió algo descolocada – Perfecto…solo espero que mi prima no te haya traído para que tengamos una cita, porque aunque me parezcas hermosa, siento decirte que soy gay…muy gay!

Mia sonrió, su primo era todo un caso.

M: Deja de decir tonterías y déjanos entrar…tengo…tenemos que hablar contigo de una cosita.

Leo miro desconfiado a su prima, estaba un tanto seria.

L: Miedo me das…pero si me vas a proponer meterme en un lio…acepto! – Sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sophie que no entendía absolutamente nada, aquel chico era un tanto raro o extrovertido o…bueno, no se esperaba a nada de eso.

M: Estas bien loco, venga…entremos…

Sin más, los tres chicos entraron en la casa, había llegado el momento de empezar con aquel loco plan.

* * *

Sian seguía en su habitación, Ryan había dejado de jugar con la consola para empezar un zapping intenso con el mando de la tele mientras que la rubia estaba distraída con su móvil, bueno…no exactamente distraída, digamos que a estas alturas seguía igual o más de cabreada, ya que llevaba un rato intentando hablar con Sophie, pero esta última no contestaba.

S: No puede ser…dónde coño se ha metido Soph! – Resoplo frustrada

Ry: Esa boquita rubia! – Espeto divertido

S: Tu cállate, que me tienes harta con tanto cambio de canal!

Ry: Uhh tranquila, que yo no tengo la culpa que tu novia sea hija de los Luthor y te hagan la vida imposible…a mí déjame fuera!

S. Ha Ha Ha muy gracioso! No entiendo porque no contesta, me dijo que estaría en casa todo el día!

Ry: Estará ocupada o con su madre, cálmate ya, me tienen mareado con tantas vueltas y tantas quejas.

S: Voy a llamar a Mia!

Ryan empezó a sonreír como un idiota.

Ry: Eso si me gusta…dile que venga, así pasamos la tarde los tres!

S: Solo quiero preguntarle por Sophie – Dijo mientras se llevaba el móvil al oído mientras que Ryan murmuraba cosas sin sentidos – Genial…contestador! Pero dónde se han metido todos?

Sian se dejo caer sobre la cama un tanto frustrada, hoy no era su mejor día, estaba estresada, enfadad y no conseguir localizar a Sophie no ayudaba.

Ry: Porque no nos vamos al parque y cantamos un rato? Estoy harto de estar aquí metido, no hay nada en la tele! – Espeto mientras que la apagaba

S: Creo que será lo mejor…yo también me estoy desesperando aquí dentro…

Ry: Pues nada, vamos…tal vez nos encontremos a las chicas – Se levanto de la cama – Me llevo tu guitara, la mía la deje en casa – Comentaba mientras abría el armario de Sian y atrapaba el instrumento.

S: Ok…voy a llamar una última vez a Soph y nos vamos…

Ry: De eso nada…deja eso ahí…nos vamos al parque, tocamos algunas canciones y así te tranquilizas un poco, estás muy tensa.

S: Y COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE? – Grito

Ry: Basta! Venga…a la calle! – Se acerco a la rubio con la guitara en su hombro y empezó a empujarla hacía la salida, antes de pasar la puerta, le quito el teléfono de la manos y lo guardo en bolsillo.

S: Hey! Que haces! – Se quejo

Ry: Esto lo guardo yo…si llaman te lo doy, pero mientras tanto se queda aquí calentito! – Bromeo

Sian suspiro saliendo de su habitación con el gesto contrariado, Ryan caminaba detrás con una enorme sonrisa, cuando su amiga estaba de mal humor era muy divertida.

S: Te odio Ryan Connor!

Ry: Lo sé…yo también te quiero Sian Powers!

* * *

L: A ver si entiendo…tengo que hacerme pasar por el novio de Sophie delante de su madre, soy muy heterosexual, estoy muy enamorado y me llamo Mark?

Mia y Sophie asintieron al mismo tiempo.

M: Solo será un día, unas horas…

So: Creo que no es buena idea – Susurro mirando a Mia

M: Shh calla! – Miro a su primo – Y bien?

Leo mostraba un semblante serio, los ceños fruncidos mientras se mordía el labio concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sophie y Mia se miraron, no parecía muy convencido. Pero de pronto, una enorme sonrisa se formo en los labios de su primo.

L: Me encanta! Será una gran prueba! Soy actor! – Exclamo entusiasmado

So: Estas…estás de acuerdo?

L: Claro cariño! Seré el mejor novio del mundo, tu madre se va a enamorar de mí ya verás!

So: Con que se lo crea me vale. – Espeto con media sonrisa

Mia se levanto de su asintió abalanzándose sobre su primo y lo abrazo con fuerzas.

M: Eres el mejor! Sabía que podría contar contigo! – Exclamo mientras repartía besos sobre el rostro del chico

L: Fuera…fuera! Deja de besarme…que asco! – se quejo divertido limpiándose la cara

M: Pues nada…ahora arreglemos los pequeños detalles de cómo se conocieron y esas cosas – Miro a Sophie – Tú llama a tu madre, dile que esta noche lo llevas a cenar.

So: Hoy? No es un poco pronto? – Dudo

M: Amiga…mientras más pronto mejor, así te deja tranquila y vuelves a tus cursiladas con la rubia!

L: Rubia? Que rubia? – Curioseo

M: Su novia!

L: No me digas que tienes novia, morena ahahaha es que somos la pareja perfecta! – Sonrió – Venga, llama a tu madre mientras que mi prima me pone al día…me voy a divertir como nunca!

So: Diosss esto no va a salir bien… - Susurro mientras que se alejaba con el móvil en la mano.

La noche había llegado bastante rápido, Sophie y Mia habían puesto al día a Leo sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer, de cómo eran sus padres, de los temas de conversación que era mejor evitar y sobre todo que no montara ningún escándalo si Sally soltaba algún que otro comentario homofóbico. También hablaron de Sian, de Ryan de cómo se conocieron o como empezaron a salir, Leo se dio rápidamente cuenta que los ojitos le brillaban cada vez que contaba alguna que otra anécdota sobre la rubia y aquello le fascino, aunque le pareció algo triste la situación, estar tan enamorado y no poderlo mostrar no tienen que ser fácil…Leo no tenía problema alguno con eso, sus padres eran bastante abiertos y sabían todo de él…pero todas las familias no son iguales y al parecer la de Sophie era bastante…especial…y no en el buen sentido.

Sophie había llamado a su madre y esta última se mostro bastante feliz con la idea de conocer por fin al famoso Mark, también se dio cuenta de las miles de llamadas que la rubia le había dejado a lo largo de la tarde y para no entrar en discusiones ahora le mando un simple mensaje que decía "Lo siento mi amor, estoy solucionando lo nuestro, prometo contártelo todo, pero ahora no puedo. Te quiero" algo que enfado mucho más a la rubia que, como siempre fue Ryan el encargado de aguantarla.

Ahora, Sophie y Leo se encontraban de camino a casa de la morena, los nervios se hacían presente, pero solo en la chica, ya que Leo parecía muy emocionado con tener que "actuar" en la vida real.

L: Tranquila morena, soy un gran actor, tu madre ni se dará cuenta!

So: Eso espero… - Suspiro – Siento meterte en este lio, no nos conocemos y me estás haciendo un gran favor.

L: No digas tonterías, es un placer para mí, me encantan los líos – le guiño un ojo – Ya estamos llegando, no?

So: Si – Su voz sonó temblorosa, el miedo se apoderaba de ella – Es allí – Señalo su casa

L: Pues nada, allá vamos…dame la mano – El chico atrapo la mano de Sophie y la entrelazo con la suya – Preparada?

So: No mucho…

L: Respira…y cada vez que me mires o hables de nuestra "historia" piensa en tu rubia, así pondrás cara de boba y tu madre no sospechara nada! – espeto divertido mientras se detenían justo en la puerta, Sophie tenía las llaves en la mano y se disponía a abrir, pero alguien se le adelanto desde el interior.

Sa: Hija! – Miro al chico de arriba abajo con una pequeña sonrisa, Leo era realmente muy guapo y se había vestido con traje, algo que gusto mucho a Sally – Y tú debes de ser Mark…cierto?

Sophie estaba muy nerviosa, había llegado el momento, el momento dónde todo podía tranquilizarse o al contrario…complicarse para siempre.

L: Encantado señora Webster, es un placer poder conocer por fin a la madre de esta hermosa chica! – Sonrió - Soy Mark…Mark Sullivan.

**NA: Perdón, perdón, perdón…siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero realmente estaba bloqueada con la historia, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, lo sé…no hubo Siophie, pero prometo compensarlas, este capitulo era necesario para seguir, como dije la última vez, nos vamos a quedar en el pasado hasta que llegue "eso" que las separo…luego volveremos al presente, sé que muchas me van a odiar por dejarlas con la intriga…sorry! Ahahaha Muchas gracias por todos los RW y por los mensajes en FB, pero sobre todo gracias por ser paciente! Hasta pronto! xD**


	16. Capitulo 15 - Problemas

Capitulo 15

Problemas

Julio 2012

Sa: Hija! – Miro al chico de arriba abajo con una pequeña sonrisa, Leo era realmente muy guapo y se había vestido con traje, algo que gusto mucho a Sally – Y tú debes de ser Mark…cierto?

Sophie estaba muy nerviosa, había llegado el momento, el momento dónde todo podía tranquilizarse o al contrario…complicarse para siempre.

L: Encantado señora Webster, es un placer poder conocer por fin a la madre de esta hermosa chica! – Sonrió - Soy Mark…Mark Sullivan.

Sally observaba al chico con una enorme sonrisa y no era de extrañar, Leo era realmente un buen partido.

Sa: Me alegro de conocer por fin al misterioso chico que tiene a mi hija en una nube.

L: El que está en una nube soy yo! – Miro a Sophie con una sonrisa

Sally sonrió también, miro a su hija que parecía un tanto nerviosa, pero no dijo nada.

Sa: Bueno, entrad. – Le dejo paso – No creo que tu padre tarde mucho.

Sin añadir nada más, Leo agarro con fuerzas la mano de Sophie y los dos entraron en la casa, la noche se avecinaba bastante interesante, al menos para el chico que parecía divertido con toda la situación.

* * *

Sian y Ryan seguían dando vueltas por las calles, no había manera en convencer a la rubia de regresar a casa o de irse a tomar algo.

Ry: Me aburro! – Se quejo

S: Una vuelta más y volvemos

Ry: No soy idiota, llevamos mil años dando vueltas por esta calle, que casualidad que justo detrás está la casa de Sophie, no?

S: Nada que ver! – Se hiso la desatendida

Ry: Vamos rubia! Que quieres? Ir a verla y que la mama Luthor nos eche a patadas de allí?

Sian resoplo.

S: Solo me ha mandado un mensaje, un maldito mensaje! – Saco su móvil, buscando algo y leyó - "Lo siento mi amor, estoy solucionando lo nuestro, prometo contártelo todo, pero ahora no puedo. Te quiero" – Miro al chico – No me fio, no sé cómo piensa solucionar este lio…lio que ella misma ha creado! – Se altero un poquito

Ry: Quieres que llame a Mia?

S: No, no quiero meterla también a ella! – Suspiro – Vamos, damos un última vuelta y nos vamos, te lo prometo!

Ry: Vale…la última…y luego nos vamos a tomar algo, estoy muerto de sed de tanto caminar!

S: Quejica! – Bromeo

Ry: Psicópata! – Replico

S: Idiota!

Ry: Loca!

S: Borracho!

Ry: Sophie…

Sian lo miro divertida.

S: Eso no es un insulto!

Ry: No…Sophie…allí – Señalo con el dedo hacía el final de la calle dónde podíamos ver a la chica con su padre y con Leo, mirando un coche

S: Y ese quién es? – Frunció el ceño

Ry: Ni idea…pero se están dando la mano…

Sian se quedo confundida mirando la escena, Leo agarraba a Sophie de la mano mientras que el padre de esta última les enseñaba algo del aquel coche que parecía nuevo, a la rubia no le gusto nada esa escena.

S: No me lo puedo creer…esa era su solución a nuestro, presentarles un chico a sus padres…lo sabía! Sabía que no podía fiarme!

Ry: Hey tranquila, no sabemos quién es, tal vez sea un primo o algo así.

S: Un primo…si claro! – Sian seguía mirando hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido – Mierda, ven...escóndete que nos van a ver! – Tiro de él hasta desaparecer de la carretera – Míralos, sonriendo tranquilamente! No me gusta! Ahora mismo me va a oír!

Ry: No hagas una locura.

Sian saco su móvil y empezó a marcar algo.

S: Tranquilo, solo le voy a mandar un mensaje.

Leo y Sophie seguían hablando con Kevin, quién cerraba el coche riendo.

Ry: Llámame loco, pero ese chico me suena de algo…

S: Pues a mí no! – Seguía escribiendo – Hecho! – Espeto guardando de nuevo su celular.

Ry: Que le has puesto? – Pregunto curioso

S: Nada que te importe, vámonos! – lanzo una última mirada a su chica y sin más dieron media vuelta

* * *

Sophie y Leo caminaban de nuevo hacía la casa de la chica, mientras que Kevin hablaba sin parar de su nuevo coche, Leo asentía lanzando bromas, la verdad es que se había metido en el bolsillos a los padres de la castaña, al menos las cosas iban bien. El móvil de Sophie empezó a sonar, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, saco el aparato rápidamente.

Mensaje de Sian: Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, muy guapo tu novio, espero que te lo pases bien.

Sophie leyó dos veces aquel mensaje sin entender nada, miro varias veces a su alrededor esperando ver a la rubia, pero nada.

L: Estas bien cariño?

So: Qué? – Miro al chico

K: Si hija, estas muy pálida…te pasa algo?

So: No, nada, nada – Miro una vez más a los lados – No entiendo nada – Susurro

L: Qué?

So: Eh…nada Leo, estoy bien! – Respondió sin darse cuenta

K: Leo?

Sophie palideció de nuevo, Leo en cambio miro hacia el padre, sonrió y con una tranquilidad impresionante respondió.

L: Si, es mi segundo nombre…a Sophie le gusta llamarme así – Miro a la chica – Y eso que sabe que lo odio!

K: A mi hija le encanta molestar a la gente – Sonrió – No sabes la que te espera! – Bromeo con él

So: Ya papa, no me hundas más! – Suspiro aliviada, una vez más Leo le había sacado de otro lio, era increíble la naturalidad con la cual actuaba, realmente era un buen actor.

L: No se preocupe señor Webster, lo tengo todo controlado! – Paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica acercándola a él – Verdad cariño?

So: No te pases – susurro nerviosa mirando de nuevo hacia todas partes, se sentía observada y aquel mensaje no la dejo muy tranquila

L: Que pasa? – Susurro también al notar a Sophie algo rara

So: Nada…luego te cuento…

K: Sabes Mark, me gustas para mi hija…eres buen chico! – Sonrió

L: Gracias, todos me lo dicen!

So: Que modesto – Murmuro sonriendo

* * *

Ry: Deja de beber, después me llamas borracho a mí, llevas ya 4 cervezas!

Ryan y Sian habían ido a tomar algo, la rubia estaba bastante molesta y no paraba de pedir rondas.

S: Déjame, estoy enfadada y Sophie no me responde… - Bebió un sorbo

Ryan suspiro, llevaba todo el día aguantando a su amiga y hoy estaba bastante insoportable. Agarro su teléfono para mirar la hora, para luego lanzar una mirada hacia la puerta.

S: Esperas a alguien? – Pregunto curiosa

Ry: Eh…bueno…le mande un mensaje a Mia..

S: Ah…

No dijo nada más, volvió a atrapar su botellín y bebió un largo trago terminando su cerveza.

S: Me voy a por otra.

Ry: Sian!

Inútil, pensó…la rubia ya estaba en dirección de la barra, menos mal que volvió a mirar hacia la entrada y vio llegar a Mia, se levanto rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Ry: Mia! Por fin! – Abrazo a la chica como se llevara mil años sin verla

M: Estas bien? – Pregunto un tanto sorprendida

Ry: No…estoy colapsando! Sian esta insoportable y no para de beber! Sophie está con una tipo que me suena, pero que no conocemos, Sian los vio y tuve que aguantarla todo el día, bueno la vimos hace un rato…pero lleva insoportable desde… - El chico hablaba sin ni si quiera respirar

M: Hey…no entiendo nada – Lo interrumpió – Que dices de Sophie?

Ry: Que Sophie estaba con un tío y Sian los vio

La reacción de Mia no fue para nada la que Ryan se esperaba, la chica soltó una enorme carcajada dejándolo perplejo.

Ry: De qué te ríes?

M: Ahahaha no me digas que Sian se está emborrachando por eso? Ahahaha

Ryan frunció el ceño.

Ry: Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? No lo hagas delate de la rubia, capaz te rompe la cerveza en la cabeza!

M: Ese chico es mi primo…mi primo muy gay ahahaha

Ry: Qué?

M: El chico que visteis con Sophie, es mi primo, se llama Leo, es actor y gay!

S: Quién es gay? – Pregunto la rubia llegando hasta ellos con una copa en la mano

Ry: Oh dios!

Sian miro a los dos chicos sin entender nada.

M: Hola Sian!

S: Hola…quién es gay? – Volvió a preguntar

Mia aguanto la llegada de otra carcajada, realmente se estaba divirtiendo, primero con Sophie y ahora con la rubia, que parecía realmente molesta.

M: Deja de beber…Sophie no está con nadie, el chico que viste es mi primo Leo

Ry: Es gay! – Añadió rápidamente

S: Tu primo? Tu primo se está haciendo pasar por su novio Mark? Y encima es gay? – Se sentó – Oh dios, esto se va a liar aún más! – Se lamento

M: Porque? – Se sentó en otra silla – No se le nota nada, encima es un gran actor.

S: Sally no es tonta, encima es muy preguntona…esto va a salir mal!

M: No sea tan pesimista, ya verás que se lo tragan todo, Leo es un amor…a estas alturas los tendrá a los dos en el bolsillo – Sonrió

S: Tú crees?

M: Estoy segura!

* * *

En la casa Webster el panorama era distinto, Sophie ya estaba más confiada, riendo sin parar por cada tontería que Leo contaba, realmente había conseguido conquistar a sus padres.

Sa: No me puedo creer que tu padre hiciera eso! – Reía sin parar

K: Y tú madre? Que hiso?

L: Mi madre salió corriendo, realmente se pensó que era un psicópata persiguiéndola ahahaha me tiraba del brazo medio gritando!

Sa: Ahahaha veo que nunca os aburrís, que familia más divertida.

L: La mejor, realmente tengo mucha suerte – Sonrió

K: Bueno… - Miro la hora en su reloj – Lo siento mucho pero tengo que terminar unos asuntos de trabajo – Se levanto mirando a Leo – Ha sido un placer conocerte Mark, me lo he pasado realmente bien esta noche, espero que repitamos.

L: El placer ha sido mío señor! – Se levanto para estrecharle la mano

K: Deja de llamarme "señor", me hace sentir viejo – Espeto divertido

L: Como usted quiera…Kevin!

K: Así me gusta! – Miro a su mujer y su hija – Cualquier cosa estoy en el despacho.

Sally asintió mientras que se levantaba también para retirar algunas cosas de la mesa, dejando a los dos chicos a solas.

So: Diossss – Suspiro dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla – Lo conseguimos, no?

L: Lo dudabas?

So: Un poco – Sonrió – Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Sian, me dejo algo nerviosa antes

L: Si quieres le digo a tu madre que salimos un rato y así puedes verla.

Sophie miro hacía él ilusionada.

So: En serio?

L: Claro, venga mandarle un mensaje yo me ocupo de tu madre! – Se levanto sonriente guiñándole un ojo a Sophie para luego atrapar algunos platos de la mesa y llevarlos hacia la cocina.

Sally se encontraba recogiendo un poco, cuando vio llegar al chico cargado.

Sa: Mark, que haces? No hacía falta que te molestara – Lo ayudo

L: No es molestia, además quería pedirle una cosa

Sa: Tú dirás…

L: Le molesta se doy una vuelta con Soph, prometo traerle temprano, solo un paseo – Mostro su mejor sonrisa, esa sonrisa que nadie podía resistir…y Sally Luthor no sería menos.

Sa: Claro que si Mark, no hay problema.

L: Gracias, termino de recoger y nos vamos

Sa: De eso nada, yo recojo, ustedes irse a dar esa vuelta

Leo estaba bastante sorprendido, Sally no parecía para nada el "monstruo" que su hija o hasta Mia les había descrito, aunque claro, él no era una chica y si eran tan religiosos y algo homófonos, seguro que el panorama hubiese sido otro.

L: Gracias de nuevo, nos vamos entonces – Sonrió – Ha sido un placer cenar con ustedes.

Sa: Guapo, educado, divertido…a mi hija le ha tocado la lotería! – Bromeo

L: No crea, el premio gordo me lo he llevado yo – Siguió con la broma mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia el salón, Sophie se encontraba sonriendo mirando su móvil – Soph, nos vamos…cenicienta tiene permiso para salir

So: Te debo una gorda! – Se levanto rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa

L: Me debes unas cuantas, pero ya lo arreglaremos luego – le guiño un ojo – Vamos…

* * *

S: No hagáis ruido, que su madre sigue despierta! – Se quejaba la rubia viendo como Ryan y Mia se daban cariñitos y reían como niños, se encontraban frente a la casa de Sophie, escondidos entre algunos arbustos

M: Deja de quejarte, no creo que nos vea desde allí!

Ry: Eso, eres una paranoica! – Beso a Mia – Dónde estábamos?

Mia sonrió y volvió a atrapar los labios del chico, mientras que la rubia murmuraba cosas, quejándose seguramente.

S: Ya vienen! – Sonrió

Sophie salía de su cada seguida por Leo, la chica sonreía a más no poder, ya sabía dónde se encontraba escondida su rubia, siempre la esperaba allí, sin más, emprendió una pequeña carrera hasta el lugar y cuando por fin pudo percibir a Sian se lanzo a sus brazos besándola sin pudor alguno.

S: Hey…Hey…tranquila, a ver si nos pilla tu madre…además, sigo enfada contigo – Consiguió decir entre besos

So: Si? – Beso – Y eso porque – Otro beso – Creo que lo conseguimos…

S: Umm – A estas alturas ya ni sabía su nombre, siempre le pasaba igual cuando se perdía en los besos de su chica

L: Quita tus garras de mi novia, rubia! – Leo llegaba junto a ellas

M: Primo!

Sian miraba al chico con la ceja levantada, mientras que Sophie seguía entre sus brazos

Ry: Hola, soy Ryan…

L: Leo – Lo saludo, miro a la rubia – Y tú debes de ser Sian

S: Así es…y para tu información, no es tu novia, si no mi chica! – Espeto divertida

L: Tranquila – Miro de reojo a Ryan con una sonrisa – Somos del mismo equipo

Mia noto la miradita de su primo y se acerco rápidamente a Ryan quién no se había percatado de nada.

M: Bueno…y como os fue?

L: Perfecto, tengo a la familia Webster en el bolsillo, me adoran! – Subiéndose el ego como siempre

Sophie miro a la rubia sonriente.

So: Mi madre se lo ha tragado todo, creo que ya podemos estar tranquilas – La beso – Por cierto...y el mensaje de antes?

Mia empezó a reírse de nuevo ganándose una mirada de odio de la rubia.

M: Estos dos idiotas estaban dando vueltas por aquí y te vieron con Leo…ya se imaginaron de todo ahahaha

S: Hey…deja de burlarte!

So: No te quedo claro cuando dije que te lo explicaría luego? Que desconfiada eres!

L: No es por nada, pero deberíamos ir a otro lugar, ahora que tenemos todo "controlado" mejor no tentar a la suerte, no?

S: Tienes razón! Vamos al parque? – Pregunto un poco más tranquila, ahora que estaba con Sophie su humor había cambiado

Ry: Toda la tarde insoportable, llega Sophie y es una amor…y yo aguantando, no es justo! - Bromeo

M: Anda, deja de quejarte también, sois tal para cual! – Agarra la mano del chico tirando de él

L: Me siento de más – Susurro caminando tras ellos

Sophie volvió a besar a la rubia, esta vez con más intensidad.

So: Te extrañe. – La beso de nuevo

S: Umm yo también…ahora vámonos, ya nos daremos dulces besos en nuestro rincón secreto

So: Me gusta la idea

Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar agarradas de la mano, siguiendo los pasos de sus amigos, felices por aquella noche perfecta…aunque, no todo parecía estar a favor, a lo lejos, frente a una ventana, mirando completamente enfurecida se encontraba Sally.

Sa: Sophie Webster…estás en serios problemas…

**NA: Hola! Tarde un poquito, pero menos que la última vez, no? Ahahaha Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, nos acercamos al dramón, para luego por fin regresar al presente, ya quiero seguir esa parte, será más interesante! Muchas gracias por los RW, me animan mucho! Hasta pronto xD**


End file.
